Digimon Team Adventure
by Conejo
Summary: Satoshi, Sakura y Yoshiki son usuarios del simulador DVR, lo último en juegos de Digimon, pero nunca se imaginaron que tuvieran los Digimons tan cerca...~CAPITULO DIEZ AGREGADO!~
1. Shikgumon!!:Shikmon y Agumon aparecen en...

Digimon Teamers  
  
Capitulo uno: Shikgumon!!!: Agumon y Shikmon aparecen en el mundo real  
  
  
  
En un desolado desierto, un muchacho con un paliacate morado amarrado sobre su cabeza, ocultando parte de su pelo negro y largo. Traía un chaleco de mezclilla y sus pantalones del mismo material parecían rasgados. En su muñeca derecha llevaba un reloj, y un su mano izquierda tenía una bolsa de cuero café. Dentro llevaba unas especie de medallas doradas.  
  
A su lado estaba un extraño dinosaurio amarillo y con ojos azules que parecía con ansias de pelear.  
  
Detrás del serio muchacho y el dinosaurio, estaba una niña pelirosa con dos coletas y un chaleco rosa y una playera morada. En su mano tenía una bolsa de mezclilla con un estampado de carita feliz, y en su muñeca derecha el mismo reloj.  
  
A su lado estaba una especie de gato blanco con un anillo mágico en su cola. Parecía de mal humor, o preocupado por algo.  
  
- Así que aquí está el Digimon...- Dijo El Dinosaurio, después de olfatear el lugar.  
  
- Yo no lo veo por ningún lado, y eso que estaba bastante crecidito...- Dijo la niña.  
  
- Yo siento su presencia, Sakura... No sé donde esté, pero la siento..- Dijo el Gato, aún preocupado.  
  
- Debemos tener precaución al cruzar este desierto...- Dijo el muchacho.  
  
- No te preocupes, Yoshiki, Agumon te protegerá.- Dijo Agumon, con una "sonrisa" en su hocico.  
  
- Oigan!! Espérenme!!!  
  
Un niño de pelo negro, una gorra amarilla puesta al revés, corría atrás de los chicos, haciendo todo lo posible por alcanzarlos. Llevaba puestos sus googles especiales de Tamer que le regalaron sus papás el año pasado, sobrepuestas arriba de su amada gorra. Llevaba puesta una sudadera roja con gorrito integrado y unos jeans azules. En sus brazos llevaba un pequeño Koromon, que parecía no saber lo qué pasaba.  
  
- Qué? Te debiste haber quedado allá en el Oasis!! No puedes pelear con ese Koromon!!!- Dijo Yoshiki, exaltado.  
  
- Por favor, Yoshiki!! Deja que nos acompañe!!- Suplicó Sakura.  
  
- Mientras no nos moleste, estará todo bien.- Dijo Gatomon, apoyando a su Tamer.  
  
- No haré nada, lo prometo..- Dijo el niño, tratando e convencer a Yoshiki.  
  
El líder pensó por unos segundos. Después dijo:  
  
- Está bien, pero no intentes ayudarnos con tu Digimon, entiendes?  
  
- Sí, entiendo. Aunque quisiera ayudar, mi Koromon es apenas un bebé.- Dijo el muchacho, triste por no poder ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo.  
  
Yoshiki y Sakura se separaron del niño y empezaron a hablar:  
  
- Porqué rayos invitaste a ese niño para que sea parte de nuestro equipo Digimon?- Preguntó Yoshiki, no muy contento.  
  
- Faltaba un integrante, y supuse que el sería el indicado..- Dijo Sakura.  
  
- Te dije que encontraras un Tamer experimentado!! El apenas y tiene unos días con ese Koromon!!- Dijo Yoshiki, mientras echaban un ojo a Satoshi, que estaba jugueteando con su Digimon.  
  
- no lo sé, pero ese niño me cae bien..- Dijo Gatomon, diciéndolo casi despistadamente para no hacer enojar a Yoshiki – Además, necesita aprender de los mejores, no lo creen?  
  
- Sí, y los mejores somos nosotros!!- Dijo Agumon, feliz.  
  
- Es verdad. El Dino Team es el mejor de esta parte del mundo Digital.- Dijo Yoshiki.  
  
- Es como un sueño hecho realidad!!- Exclamó Sakura, contenta.  
  
- Pero ese niño nos traerá problemas en nuestro camino a la perfección.  
  
Sakura volteó de nuevo a mirar a su amigo Satoshi. El estaba dándole de comer a su Koromon. Parecía muy feliz con su nuevo Digimon.. Y lo estaba aún mas al ser miembro de un equipo tan renombrado como el Dino Team.  
  
Sakura estimaba mucho a Satoshi, y no quería correrlo tan sorpresivamente como lo invitó.. Se le hacía muy difícil..  
  
Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una ventisca de arena llegó al tranquilo desierto. La arena rodeaba a los Tamers, dejándolos sin oportunidad de escapar. Estaban atrapados, y ya sabían por quién.  
  
- Ahí está, el Digimon!!- Exclamó Satoshi, mientras se preparaba para observar una encarnizada batalla contra el Digimon que aparecía del cielo.. Era un Infermon.  
  
- Es el momento, Sakura!!!- Gritó Yoshiki, mientras sacaba de su bolsa una medalla.  
  
Sakura asintió, mientras hacía lo mismo. Ambos insertaron la medalla en el extraño reloj, mientras gritaron:  
  
" Medalla Evolution!!!!!!!!"  
  
Evolución activada... Preparando Evolución  
  
Una luz verde cubrió a los Digimons de los niños, haciéndolos evolucionar:  
  
Gatomon ultra Digivolves a AngeWomon  
  
Agumon Digivolves a Greymon  
  
Una angel y un dinosaurio naranja aparecieron en acción, tratando de hacer menos la oportunidad de Infermon de atacar.  
  
Satoshi veía maravillado a los Digimons haciendo sus ataques especiales a un imponente Digimon.  
  
- Flecha Celestial!!!- Gritó AngeWomon, mientras lanzaba una flecha de energía a Infermon, lastimándolo levemente, pero no era suficiente.  
  
Tampoco la Mega flama de Greymon funcionó muy bien, y un ataque de Infermon lo hizo caer y volver a Agumon.  
  
- Agumon!! Está bien?-Preguntaba Yoshiki al adolorido Digimon.  
  
- Yoshiki, evolucióname a la etapa perfeccionada, rápido!!!- Ordenaba el pequeño Digimon.  
  
- Sí. "Medalla Warp Evolution!!!"  
  
Una estela roja cubrió al Digimon, haciendolo crecer a su etapa perfeccionada.  
  
Agumon Warp Digivolves a MetalGreymon  
  
El Dinosaurio, que ahora tenía partes de metal sólido, lanzó su ataque especial a Infermon, que estaba muy ocupado con AngeWomon.  
  
- Misiles Giga!!!!!  
  
Los misiles impactaron al Digimon Maligno y lo hicieron volar en mil pedazos. Satoshi sonrió más tranquilo al ver como AngeWomon y Metalgreymon absorbían la energía del Digimon.  
  
- Ve, Koromon. Absorbe un poco.- Le dijo Satoshi a su Koromon.  
  
Koromon asintió gustoso, pero al ir a absorbe energía, Yoshiki lo detuvo.  
  
- No absorberás nada, no lo mereces... Cerrar sesión.  
  
El desierto desapareció, justo después de que metalGreymon absorbiera la última pizca de información que faltaba. Habían regresado a la realidad.  
  
Satoshi se quitó los visores, con aires de molesto:  
  
- Porqué apagaste el Mundo Digital???!!! Cómo quieres que mi Koromon sea fuerte si no absorbe información, eh?  
  
Yoshiki le lanzó la medalla de Koromon al google boy, sacándola del enorme aparato de Realidad Virtual, y le dijo:  
  
- No puedes ser parte del Dino Team.. Te falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel de Sakura y mío. Sólo nos estorbarías en una batalla de Teamers...- Dijo Yoshiki, mientras le enseñaba las medallas de Gatomon y Agumon a Satoshi.  
  
- No seas tan injusto, Yoshiki!!! Gatomon dijo que podía aprender de los mejores!!!- Reclamó Sakura, mientras se quitaba los visores y le arrebataba su medalla a Yoshiki.  
  
- Gatomon sólo es base de datos con memoria artificial, Sakura. Es como todos los Digimons!!  
  
- Eso no es verdad!! Yo estimo mucho a mi Gatomon!!- Exclamó Sakura, llorosa.  
  
- No hagas llorar a Sakura, Manazaki!!!- Dijo Satoshi, furioso.  
  
- Somos un equipo, lo recuerdas? Podemos hacernos entender unos a otros como Tamers, y esta es la única forma de hacerlo.. Lástima que no puedas entender esa relación con nosotros...  
  
Al decir eso, Yoshiki se alejó de la pareja, saliendo del cuarto DVR (Digiworld Virtual Reality).  
  
- Sakura.. no le hagas caso a Manazaki.. No sabe lo que dice...  
  
Sakura sólo miraba la medalla de su Gatomon. Después, levantó la mirada hacia la de Satoshi y le preguntó:  
  
- Alguna vez has deseado que los Digimons existieran?  
  
Satoshi se sorprendió antes esa pregunta. Sakura generalmente es muy científica y no cree en nada hasta verlo con sus propios ojos; ahora deseaba ese tipo de fantasías.  
  
- Sí... Lo he soñado millones de veces. Inclusive cuando compré mi medalla pirata de Koromon y mi DigiWatch... Lástima que no pueda ser tan fuerte como los demás, pero tendré que conformarme con esto... Mi familia no tiene el suficiente dinero para comprar una medalla original.. Ni mucho menos los upgrades..  
  
Sakura se acercó a su amigo. Le tocaba consolarlo a él.  
  
- Si quieres puedes tomar unos Upgrades míos.. – Sacó de su bolsa un par de medallas de color platino y agregó- La Medalla Speed hace que incremente la velocidad de tu Digimon, mientras que la Medalla Power aumenta su fuerza.  
  
- Lo siento.. No puedo aceptarlos.. No me sirven sin ser parte de un D- Team...  
  
Sakura insistió.  
  
- Tómalos. Haré cambiar de opinión a Yoshiki. Te lo prometo..  
  
Satoshi sonrió. Desearía que alguna vez en su vida pudiera recompensar a su amiga Sakura por todo lo que hace por él, pero no tiene el dinero suficiente para hacerlo.. Eso lo deprime mucho..  
  
El Google Boy tomó las medallas, mientras dijo:  
  
- Muchas gracias, Sakura. Las cuidaré muy bien!  
  
- Eso ya lo sé, Satoshi. No tienes que decírmelo..  
  
. . .  
  
Para llegar del Centro Digimon a su casa, Satoshi tiene que caminar diez largas cuadras de un lado a otro. No tenía dinero (para variar) para entrar al pecero, y mucho menos para un Taxi, así que se comformaba con caminar... Pero la recompensa es muy grande.  
  
Aunque, cuando no poseía una medalla y un DigiWatch, le encantaba ver las peleas de los D-Teamers por la pantalla DVR que estaba afuera del Centro Digimon.. Las peleas son emocionantes, y con mucha acción.. y ahora que tiene un Digimon, puede hacer su sueño de participar con su propio Equipo realidad.  
  
Mientras caminaba por las calles, Satoshi no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le preguntó Sakura. Acaso quiere tanto a Gatomon, que no le importa si su deseo es imposible o no? Eso era lo más probable..  
  
" No creo que el frío de Manazaki crea en esa posibilidad..."  
  
Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que chocó con un hombre alto con una gorra que ocultaba su cara. Llevaba una chamarra amarilla y unos jeans azules. Cuando chocó con ese hombre, Satoshi pidió disculpas y se fue de ahí corriendo, ya que se le había hecho un poco tarde..  
  
. . .  
  
- Ya llegué, ma!!!  
  
- Hola, Yoshiki!! Cómo te fue en tu sesión DVR?  
  
Yoshiki llegó a la cocina, donde estaba su madre, y le dijo fríamente:  
  
- Sakura invitó a un amigo suyo a la sesión del Dino Team, y vi que era un incompetente..  
  
- No digas eso, Yoshiki!!! Tú eras igual!!- Dijo su hermano Yamasaki, que había escuchado desde la sala, mientras veía una película en la televisión.  
  
- Sí, pero sólo quiero perfección en mi equipo!!!- Le gritó Yoshiki a su hermano mayor. Su madre le preguntó:  
  
- Te tomas esto tan en serio, Yoshiki. Recuerda que es sólo un juego..  
  
- No es un juego!!! Es parte de mi vida!!!- Gritó Manazaki, furioso. Después, se fue corriendo a su cuarto.  
  
- Nunca aprenderá ese chiquillo!!- Dijo Yamasaki, llegando a la cocina para cenar- Qué hay de comer, ma?  
  
. . .  
  
" mañana es el Torneo de D- Teamers de la ciudad!! No puedo perder con un novato como miembro de mi equipo!! Eso nunca me lo perdonaré!!!"  
  
Yoshiki estaba examinando a su Agumon, poniendo la medalla en su computadora y curándolo de mal formación de datos por la pelea.  
  
".. Este Agumon va a ser perfecto!! Lo haré perfecto!! Y algún día lo haré de verdad!!!"  
  
Alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto. Era su padre.  
  
- Hijo, un paquete llegó. Es para ti...  
  
- Un paquete?  
  
Manazaki se levantó de golpe de la silla, y abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave.  
  
- Hola, hijo.- Saludó su padre.  
  
- Hola, papá. De qué clase de paquete se trata?  
  
El papá le dio el paquete que le mandaron a su hijo, y contestó:  
  
- No lo sé.. No tiene remitente. Es raro, no lo crees?  
  
- Sí, es verdad..  
  
Yoshiki buscó por todas partes el remitente, pero se dio cuenta de que su papá tenía razón.  
  
- Bueno, te dejo. Se ve que estás algo ocupado.- Dijo su papá, dando un vistazo al cuarto y viendo el enorme diseño de Agumon en el monitor de la computadora.- Ya está lista la cena, no tardes.  
  
- Sí, papá. Al rato voy..  
  
Yoshiki cerró la puerta y se lanzó a la cama para abrir el paquete. Al hacerlo, vio lo que era: una medalla con un extraño grabado de un Agumon. La medalla era holográfica (algo rara y muy cara en esa época), pero algo tenía de especial; En la parte de atrás tenía un dibujo de una D.  
  
- Es una medalla muy rara...- Se dijo, emocionado. Sacó de una caja de cartón un catálogo de medallas, y no lo encontró en ninguna de las 22 ediciones que tenía.. No se encontraba en ninguna..  
  
" Tal vez haya salido recientemente." Pensó " Pero quién me mandó esta medalla?"  
  
Yoshiki insertó la medalla rara en la segunda ranura de su computadora y la empezó a examinar detalladamente... Parecía que no tenía información.  
  
" Ha de ser una de esas medallas de escritura.... Trasladaré mi Agumon a esta medalla!!" Pensó Yoshiki, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Qué suerte tenía!! De seguro se equivocaron de dirección, y le mandaron por error una medalla que nadie de su vecindario no ha visto. Estaba tan feliz!!  
  
Transfiriendo datos.. Status al noventa por ciento.. Habilidades completamente transferidas. Status completamente transferido.. nombre del Digimon completo.. Iniciando materialización.. Materialización al 25 por ciento..  
  
Nombre, Agumon. Etapa, Novato. Ataque especial, Llama Bebé. Pertenece a la clase de los Dinosaurios. Se encuentra en el nivel más bajo que se puede registrar en un Agumon normal.. Iniciando transferencia  
  
- Noooooooo!! Esta inútil computadora borró los datos de mi Digimon....!!!- Gritó Yoshiki, pero se dio cuenta de algo que le llamó más la atención – Esperen... Materialización???"  
  
Materialización completa  
  
De repente, la computadora empezó a brillar mucho. La información era tanta, que el aparato empezaba a liberar electrcidad hacia el exterior. Yoshiki se cayó de la silla y empezó a gritar como loco... Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, todo había acabado..  
  
Sentado en la silla giratoria, se encontraba algo que no creía ver Yoshiki.. Era Agumon.. Su Agumon.  
  
- Donde estoy? Estoy confundido...  
  
- A-Agumon????- Alcanzó a decir el niño. Agumon miró a su Tamer y se lanzó hacia él, muy feliz. Manazaki estaba confundido.  
  
- Yoshiki!!! Qué gusto verte!! Iniciamos sesión? No me di cuenta.. En donde estamos?  
  
Tantas preguntas confundían más y más a Yoshiki, que sólo pudo contestar algunas:  
  
- No, Agumon. Estamos en el mundo real.. En mi cuarto.  
  
- En tu cuarto?  
  
- Sí. En mi cuarto.- Dijo Manazaki, muy serio.  
  
Agumon no dijo nada en unos instantes..  
  
- Qué es un cuarto??- Preguntó, igual de confundido que su Tamer. Yoshiki se cayó de la cama.  
  
- Eso no importa!! Lo que me importa en este momento es porqué llegaste al mundo real..  
  
- Mundo real??  
  
- Sí. Este es el mundo en donde vivo..  
  
Agumon vio a todo rincón del cuarto. Después comentó:  
  
- Es muy chiquito para ser un mundo. En verdad aquí vives??  
  
Yoshiki se cayo de nuevo de la cama.  
  
- Bueno, claro que hay un mundo allá fuera!! Aquí es el lugar donde duermo!!!  
  
- Ah. Entonces es como mi medalla...  
  
- Hablando de eso...  
  
Yoshiki sacó el par de medallas. Una (la antigua) estaba muy opaca, ya que estaba completamente vacía. La otra estaba muy brillante, pero le faltaba el dibujo de Agumon.  
  
- Que raro..- Se dijo. Agumon escuchó y le preguntó:  
  
- Qué es lo raro??  
  
- Sabes? Se supone que no deberías de existir en este mundo. Sin embargo, lo estás... Eso es lo raro.  
  
- Ya veo.. Y es malo pasar a este mundo?  
  
- No lo sé..- Contestó el chico, muy serio.  
  
- Entonces debería de regresar a mi medalla. Con permiso, Yoshiki!! Nos vemos!!- Al decir eso, Manazaki sentía que la medalla crecía más y más, hasta quedar del tamaño de una CD. El Digimon se convirtió en información y entró en la enorme medalla, para después volver a su tamaño normal.  
  
Yoshiki miró de nuevo la medalla y se dio cuenta de que el dibujo de Agumon se encontraba de nuevo..  
  
" Habrá sido una alucinación? No lo creo.."  
  
- Yoshiki!! Ven a cenar!!- Se oyó una voz femenina de la cocina que Yoshiki pudo reconocer como su madre. El sonrió, mientras guardaba la medalla en su bolsa y decía:  
  
- No te preocupes, Agumon.. Te traeré de comer... Ya voy, mamá!!!  
  
. . .  
  
En un cuarto pequeño, con algunos juguetes, una cama sencilla y un par de discos regados en el piso, se encontraba Satoshi jugando videojuegos con su hermana, Yamiko. Mientras que el muchacho jugaba con su DigiWatch conectado (Ya que estaban jugando Digimon) y su Koromon, Yamiko sólo jugaba con un Digimon rentado y un control. Eso la molestaba bastante.  
  
- No es justo, hermano!! Tú tienes un Digimon de verdad y yo no!!- Reclamó la niña de nueve años, molesta.  
  
- Oye, no tengo la culpa de que los Digimon prestados sean más débiles que los de medallas.- Dijo Satoshi, mientras le daba una paliza a Tsunomon con su Koromon.- Así podrá evolucionar a Agumon en muy poco tiempo!!!  
  
- Con que para eso querías que jugara.. Bueno, ya no juego..- Dijo Yamiko, descubriendo las intenciones de su hermano mayor y yéndose de ahí.  
  
- Por favor!! No te vayas!!!! Sólo me faltan dos niveles para que Koromon digievolucione a Agumon!!!  
  
Ya era tarde. Yamiko se había ido, dejando solo a Satoshi, sin darse cuenta de que Tsunomon digievolucionó a MetalGarurumon y el que recibía una paliza ahora era el pequeño Koromon. Cuando Satoshi se dio cuenta de eso, el pequeño Digimon estaba inconsciente, y no podía hacer nada contra el poder del Mega Digimon.  
  
- Pero qué...!!! Necesito un Upgrade!!!  
  
Satoshi vació su bolsa, y sólo encontró corcholatas y el par de medallas que le regaló Sakura... No, había una medalla más..  
  
Era una medalla dorada holográfica, pero era muy preciosa, ya que cada vez que la movía, dejaba una estela de polvito.  
  
Tenía un grabado de un Digimon que Satoshi no conocía. En la parte trasera tenía una D.  
  
" Qué linda..." Pensó Satoshi. Se dio cuenta de que Koromon estaba a punto de ser devorado por MetalGarurumon, y exclamó:  
  
- no te preocupes, koromon!! Ahí viene la ayuda!!!  
  
Satoshi insertó la medalla en el DigiWatch, y puso el Upgrade hacia el juego.  
  
Transfiriendo datos.. Status al noventa por ciento.. Habilidades completamente transferidas. Status completamente transferido.. nombre del Digimon completo.. Iniciando materialización.. Materialización al 25 por ciento..  
  
Nombre, Shikmon. Etapa, Novato. Ataque especial, Navaja Creciente. Pertenece a la clase de los Dinosaurios. Se encuentra en el nivel más bajo que se puede registrar en un Shikmon normal.. Iniciando transferencia  
  
Preparando Digievolución Matrix.  
  
- Qué?? Koromon va a Digievolucionar en... Shikmon??????  
  
Materialización completa  
  
La televisión empezó a brillar, para después convertirse en una amalgama de luces y sonidos. Lo extraño es que Satoshi no gritaba; tenía demasiado miedo para hacerlo.  
  
Al terminar el espectáculo, salió de la televisión una especie de gato morado con unos ojos amarillos y parecidos a los de Agumon. En cada párpado, tenía una mancha en forma de Media Luna vertical invertida de color negro. En lugar de manos, tenía unas pequeñas uñas de color ámbar. En su vientre tenía un rombo de color violeta con rayas horizontales. Parecía confundido.  
  
Satoshi se asustó, y se arrastró rápidamente (ya que estaba tirado de espaldas en el piso) hacia un rincón del cuarto. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Se trataba de un Digimon?  
  
- Sa-Satoshi?- Dijo el pequeño pero aterrador gato.  
  
- Sí.. Supongo que sí...- Contestó el asustado chico.  
  
Shikmon miró a Satoshi detenidamente, como si se lo quisiera comer. Pensar en eso asustaba más al muchacho. Shikmon empezó a hacer crecer su garra derecha, hasta convertirla en una especie de Guadaña de gran tamaño.  
  
Satoshi estaba muy asustado; Parecía perdido, pero todo cambió cuando el extraño ser sonrió, feliz.  
  
- Satoshi!! Digievolucioné!!! n n  
  
- eh?- El no comprendía bien esto, pero supuso que esa cosa era su Koromon.  
  
" No, no puede ser. Un Koromon no puede evolucionar a nada más que un Agumon." Pensó, mientras que el Digimon se acercaba a su supuesto camarada y lo abrazaba con su filosa guadaña.  
  
Satoshi no sabía si gritar o golpear al Digimon, pero lo único que pudo hacer era gritar...  
  
. . .  
  
- Veamos.. Cómo funciona esto?- Se preguntó Yoshiki. Ya había terminado de cenar y estaba examinando su Digiwatch. Quería sacar a Agumon de su medalla y darle un postre de la cena para que comiera... Pero no estaba muy seguro que los Digimons comieran.  
  
Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo ( Después de golpear el aparato varias veces), Agumon salió todo mareado de la medalla.  
  
- No debiste hacer eso, sólo dime que me descargue y salgo enseguida!!- Dijo el Digimon, que se movía de un lado a otro de lo mareado que estaba.  
  
- Lo siento. Es que no sabía cómo sacarte de mi DigiWatch.- Yoshiki trató de disculparse con ese pretexto, pero Agumon no le importaba nada más que quitarse su mareo sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Cuando por fin lo logró, vio el enorme flan y sintió un ruido extraño en su pancita. Preguntó:  
  
- Me siento algo raro...  
  
- Qué? Te duele algo?- Preguntó preocupado Yoshiki. Los golpes tal vez habían lastimado a Agumon.  
  
- No... Siento que algo en mi panza se mueve...  
  
- Tal vez tengas hambre.- Dijo Yoshiki. Tomó el flan y le ofreció un poco a Agumon – Toma un poco de esto.. Te hará bien.  
  
Agumon hizo caso y tomó un pedacito del flan con su garra derecha. Cuando probó el flan, se puso tan feliz, que brincó de un lado a otro del cuarto.  
  
- Sí!! Qué rico está!!!  
  
- Oye, no grites.- Dijo Yoshiki, molesto – Mi familia no sabe que estás aquí. Si te descubren, tendremos problemas.  
  
- Está bien. Te haré caso, Yoshiki..  
  
- Lo que aún no comprendo es porqué apareciste en el mundo real, y porqué con tus status tan bajos..  
  
- No lo sé. Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba en tu habitación...- Dijo Agumon.  
  
Yoshiki pensó un poco. Después le ofreció a Agumon más del flan de su mamá. El dinosaurio aceptó gustoso el platillo y tomó el plato y se lo empezó a comer. Manazaki veía con una sonrisa a su Digimon Camarada, mientras pensaba lo que pudo ser lo que hizo todo esto..  
  
- Sabes? Siempre he pensado en la posibilidad de tener un Digimon poderoso y real en mi poder...  
  
- Sí?- Dijo Agumon, con la boca llena del flan.  
  
- Sí. Creo que puedo cumplir mi sueño. Tú y yo seremos el Digimon y Tamer más poderosos del universo, no importando el costo!!!  
  
Agumon veía a su Tamer, confundido, mientras seguía comiendo del delicioso flan. Yoshiki sólo veía al Digimon comiéndose el flan.  
  
. . .  
  
Satoshi miraba a Shikmon corretear por todos lados. Se había asustado por los gritos de su Tamer, y pensaba que había un Digimon peligroso por aquí.  
  
- Oye, no te asustes!! Estoy bien!!!- Decía el Tamer, tratando de atrapar con sus brazos al gato morado.  
  
- Shikmon encontrará el Digimon maligno y lo vencerá!!!- Así, Shikmon salió del cuarto y de la casa por la ventana abierta que tenía el niño.  
  
- No!! Shikmon, no salgas!!!- Satoshi se asomó por la ventana y, con su cabello moviéndose a la misma dirección que el fuerte viento, veía a su Digimon saltando de casa en casa, buscando al "Digimon Maligno".  
  
- Qué diablos es todo es ruido?- Preguntó Yamiko, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Sat, molesta.  
  
Satoshi sólo observaba a la nada por la ventana, triste.. A donde diablos habrá ido Shikmon?  
  
A donde habrá ido Shikmon? Se meterá en problemas (como siempre lo hacen los Digimon traviesos)? A Agumon le nacerá un extraña obsesión por la comida? Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo de Digimon Teamers!!! ( O Digimon 4.5 n n) 


	2. Encuentro felino del Tercer tipo: Gatomo...

1 Capítulo dos: Encuentro felino del Tercer tipo: Gatomon  
  
" Ojala fueras real, Gatomon..." Pensaba Sakura Terada, mientras caminaba por las calles de Odaiba  
  
y miraba su medalla Digimon.  
  
Tenía tanta afinidad por Gatomon. Parecía que era real.. pero no lo era... Desgraciadamente no lo era...  
  
Al llegar al parque de Odaiba, una persona llamó a la niña.  
  
- Veo que tienes un problema...  
  
Sakura volteó a ver quién era. Era un anciano vestido con una túnica blanca y una capucha del mismo color que hacía que la niña no pudiera ver su cara. Estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en una orilla del parque. Parecía un limosnero, porque a su derecha estaba un bote con algunas monedas.  
  
- Disculpe?  
  
- te gustan los gatos, niña?  
  
Sakura tenía dudas de responder, pero lo hizo de todas formas.  
  
- Sí. Porqué lo pregunta?  
  
El anciano sacó de su bote una medalla que Sakura pudo reconocer como una Medalla Digimon y se la entregó a la niña.  
  
- Esta medalla contiene los poderes de los Antiguos Dioses de los dos mundos.. Úsala sabiamente y obtendrás lo que buscas..  
  
- Los poderes de los Dioses?  
  
El anciano asintió.  
  
Sakura miró la extraña medalla que tenía el dibujo de un Gato, mientras que en la parte de atrás tenía una D grabada.  
  
- Gracias..  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
- Qué rara es esta medalla!! No tiene información alguna!!- Exclamaba Sakura, al revisarla con su computadora. Un gato color gris brillante saltó al teclado, acompañado de un gato color marrón muy bonito.  
  
- Cherry, Gray, Quieren ayudarme a ver qué tiene la medalla?- Preguntó Sakura a sus gatitos.  
  
Los dos gatos dieron un maúllo de aceptación.  
  
- Bueno, creo que sé cómo ver lo que contiene la medalla de ese anciano..- Sakura sacó un pedazo de metal. Sacó la medalla y puso el pedazo de metal encima de él. De nuevo, lo puso en el aparato.  
  
- Con este medidor de información, podemos saber lo que contiene.. Puede ser un archivo oculto.  
  
Sakura era en verdad muy lista. Sabía mucho de Digimons y, por consiguiente, de computación. Por esa razón, su Gatomon era muy fuerte... Y hablando del Gatomon..  
  
- Oh, se me olvidó sacar mi Gatomon de la computadora!!  
  
Sakura trataba de sacar la medalla, pero no podía. La computadora no lo permitía. Sakura insistía e insistía, pero no podía sacarla.  
  
- Rayos!! Si no hago algo, la banda va a borrar a mi Gatomon..- A Sakura se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea. Como siempre, le contaba todas sus geniales ocurrencias a sus gatos.  
  
- Cherry, Gray, lo único que podemos hacer es trasladar por un momento a Gatomon y cuando acabemos de ver la información oculta, lo regresaremos a la medalla. Verdad que soy muy lista?  
  
- Miau!!- Dijo Cherry, contenta.  
  
Sakura tecleaba rápidamente, mientras que el medidor de información llegaba lentamente al cien por ciento de revisar archivos. Si llegaba a la medalla de Gatomon, aunque sea por casualidad, borraría todos los datos, dejando la medalla inútil.  
  
- Muy bien!!- Exclamó Sakura, feliz- Cherry, Gray, lo logramos!!!  
  
Transfiriendo datos.. Status al noventa por ciento.. Habilidades completamente transferidas. Status completamente transferido.. nombre del Digimon completo.. Iniciando materialización.. Materialización al 25 por ciento..  
  
Nombre, Gatomon. Etapa, Campeón. Ataque especial, Puño de Gato. Pertenece a la clase de los Felinos. Se encuentra en un nivel óptimo para evolucionar a su etapa perfeccionada... Iniciando transferencia  
  
Sakura estaba confundida.  
  
- O la medalla tiene poder limitado, o tiene un virus... Mi Gatomon es más fuerte!!  
  
La computadora empezó a brillar, mientras Sakura veía como la información que estaba en el monitor salía de la pantalla, acompañada de una luz azul que inundaba la habitación. Los gatos de Sakura salían asustados de la habitación, tratando de traer ayuda, pero no había nadie en la casa. Todos habían salido.  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos, después de unos momentos de luz cegadora, y vio incrédula que un Digimon estaba trepado encima del monitor, asustado.. Pero no era cualquier Digimon..  
  
Sus bonitas orejas, sus ojos azules y ovalados y su cola que tenía un anillo dorado eran inconfundibles para Sakura, que no podía creer que su sueño, imposible científicamente hablando, se hiciera realidad.  
  
- Gato.. Gatomon?  
  
La Gata abrió los ojos, aún asustada. Cuando vio a su Tamer, preguntó:  
  
- Estoy.. en el Mundo Real, verdad?  
  
- S-sí...- Respondió Sakura, igual de asustada que su Digimon – Pero.. Cómo.. Porqué..?  
  
Gatomon interrumpió.  
  
- No lo sé exactamente, pero creo que pude tomar forma gracias a la información de esa medalla.. Pero no estoy muy seguro...  
  
- Pero.. Leíste la información de esta medalla?- Preguntó Sakura, enseñándole la medalla de Gato.  
  
- Sí... Supongo que es esta medalla..  
  
Sakura se levantó del piso y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, preocupada.  
  
- no.. Esto no puede ser cierto.. Es científicamente imposible!!!  
  
Gatomon, que veía a su Tamer caminar, dijo:  
  
- Es posible que esa medalla haya hecho... Este..- Gatomon, con sus orejas caídas, dijo finalmente- no tengo idea de qué rayos pasó..  
  
- Pero cómo supiste que esto iba a pasar?? Qué hiciste??  
  
- No lo sé, Sakura.- Respondió Gatomon – Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en un túnel lleno de letras que apenas y pude comprender...  
  
- Estabas en un *Digi- Túnel..- Supuso Sakura - Debo de investigar sobre esta medalla un poco más..  
  
Gatomon sacudió su cabeza (ya que el viaje no fue muy bonito que digamos). Se sentía muy mareada, y que podía desintegrarse en cualquier momento.  
  
- Me siento.. rara..- Le dijo a Sakura, que estaba a un lado de ella. Sakura examinaba la extraña medalla de Gato en su computadora, gracias a un programa especial de rastreo de información.  
  
- Tal vez sea porque no estás acostumbrada a estar en el Mundo Real, Gatomon.- Contestó Sakura, muy ocupada tecleando.  
  
Gatomon dio un largo suspiro, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Tenía mucho sueño... Será así que los Digimon que vienen a este mundo se ponen así?  
  
De repente, algo sintió... Era una presencia, si no es que maligna, extraña. Levantó sus orejas y se paró arriba del escritorio de la computadora. Empezó a olfatear por todas partes, y vio la ventana abierta y un ser que se asomaba en ella... Todo eso en cuestión de segundos.  
  
- Hay algo ahí!!! Un Digimon!!!- Exclamó Gatomon, lanzándose a la ventana y casi cayéndose cinco pisos hacia abajo. Sino fuera por Sakura, que la alcanzó a tomar por la cola, ya estaría estrellándose contra el pasto.  
  
- No hagas eso, Gatomon!! Que no ves que tu habilidad no se encuentra al 100% de sus capacidades?- Dijko Sakura, metiéndola al cuarto.  
  
- Esta es tu casa??- Preguntó la Gata, tomando aire porque se le había ido el aliento al casi encontrarse con un golpe muy, pero muy doloroso.  
  
- Si, mi casa es muy grande... Pero ese no es el punto, que viste allá afuera?  
  
Gatomon se asomó de nuevo por la ventana, pensativa, mirando el ambiente nocturno, mientras decía:  
  
- no tengo ni la más mínima idea..  
  
. . .  
  
* Un Digi- Túnel es el término que se le da al portal que enlaza al Mundo Real con el Digimundo. Tomemos en cuenta el túnel por el que pasaron los Niños Elegidos de Digimon 1, o el túnel de información por el que pasaban en las computadoras en Digimon 02. En este caso, el Digi- Túnel se encuentra en una pequeña medalla.  
  
. . .  
  
- A donde vas, Satoshi?- Preguntó Yamiko a su hermano, que estaba por salir a la calle.  
  
- Voy a ir a hacer una tarea que se me olvidó con unos amigos, no tardo!!- Y sin esperar ni una respuesta de su hermanita, salió de ahí como un rayo.  
  
" Shikmon, donde diablos te habrás metido?!!"  
  
. . .  
  
- Agumon siente algo!!- Gruñó el Digimon, mientras se comía el famoso flan de la mamá de Yoshiki.  
  
- Sientes algo?  
  
- Sí..- Agumon olfateó hacia fuera, por la ventana, mientras gruñía y se le ponían los ojos de "pocos amigos" (algo así cono a Guilmon) – Es un Digimon..  
  
Yoshiki se levantó de la cama y se asomó por la ventana junto al dinosaurio. El niño pudo ver un silueta en la casa de enfrente, apero en cuestión de segundos desapareció.  
  
- Es muy rápido..- Dijo- No sé de donde diablos haya venido, pero no lo perderemos de vista!! Absorberemos su información, Agumon!!!  
  
- Sí!!- Aceptó Agumon, siguiendo mirando al Digimon ( Ya que los Digimon pueden verse los unos a los otros a una distancia considerable).  
  
. . .  
  
- Donde rayos podrá estar ese digimon?- Se preguntaba Satoshi, mientras corría rápidamente por las calles de su vecindario – En estos momentos ya debe de encontrarse en la ciudad..  
  
Eso se contradijo Satoshi al ver a Shikmon columpiándose en el tejado de un edificio, aferrándose de la orilla con su guadaña creciente, divertido.  
  
- O tal vez no... Ouch!!  
  
Estaba tan embobado con el Digimon, que chocó con alguien... Era Sakura.  
  
- Sakura, qué haces aquí??- Le preguntó Satoshi.  
  
- Nada... Buscando a ese Digimon..- Contestó la niña, señalando al pequeño Shikmon- Yo y Gatomon pelearemos con él y lo regresaremos de donde vino!!  
  
- Oye, no lo.. Espera... Gatomon??  
  
- Golpe de Gato!!- Se escuchó de la nada, para después Satoshi voltear con Shikmon y ver como volaba por los aires al ser golpeado por un Digimon.. Era el Gatomon de Sakura, pero... Cómo llegó al Mundo Real? Cómo es posible que los Digimons salgan de la Realidad Virtual?  
  
Shikmon yacía en el suelo, sin moverse, mientras Gatomon aterrizaba frente a él, con una mirada seria, común en ella.  
  
- Gatomon, no tengas compasión con él!!- Gritó Sakura, decidida. Satoshi trataba de detenerla.  
  
- No lo hagas, por favor!!!! Es mi Digimon Camarada!!!  
  
- Golpe de Gato!!!- Gritó de nuevo Gatomon, mientras preparaba su golpe final hacia un rendido Shikmon.  
  
- Es tu compañero?- Se preguntó Sakura, para después, con unos segundos de tiempo, le gritó a Gatomon – Deténte!!!  
  
- Eh?- Gatomon lo hizo.. Se detuvo y se dirigió a su Tamer – Está bien.. No pelearé si tú me lo impides.  
  
Satoshi corrió hacia su Digimon, y mientras lo cargaba, le preguntó:  
  
- Shikmon, estás bien? No estás herido?  
  
El Digimon morado lentamente abrió los ojos, y sólo dijo muy apenas " Satoshi, estoy bien", mientras se dejaba querer por su Tamer.  
  
- Shikmon!! Pensé que te perdería!!!  
  
- Oye, no me aprietes tan fuerte, que Shikmon es frágil!- Dijo muy apenas Shikmon, mientras trataba de desprenderse de los brazos de Satoshi.  
  
- Tal vez no lo perdiste hace rato.. Pero lo perderás ahora...  
  
- Llama Bebé!!!  
  
Una pequeña flama de fuego se dirigía hacia satoshi y Shikmon. El Digimon utilizó su Guadaña Crecitne para usarlo como escudo y proteger a su Tamer.  
  
- Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- Preguntó Sakura – Gatomon... Dime.  
  
Gatomon agudizó su mirada a la oscuridad...  
  
- Es.. Yoshiki y Agumon..  
  
- Qué?- Exclamó Sakura, mientras Yoshiki aparecía junto al dinosaurio amarillo y con una mirada que mata.  
  
- Así que ustedes dos obtuvieron sus Digimons.. Es una oportunidad única para pelear entre nosotros, no lo creen?  
  
- No pelearemos, Yoshiki!!!- Dijo Sakura.  
  
- No me refiero a ti, Sakura.. Me refiero a tu amigo..  
  
- Yo?- Preguntó Satoshi, señalándose.  
  
- Sí, tú... Pelea con mi Agumon en una pelea a muerte, y si ganas, te dejaré entrar al Dino Team...  
  
- Jamás!!- Gritó el google boy, abrazando a su Shikmon, que miraba a Agumon con los mismos ojos que tiene él.  
  
- Vamos!! Mi Agumon está ansioso por pelear, y por lo visto también tu Digimon!!  
  
Satoshi vio a Shikmon, y notó que estaba muy cambiado.. Quería pelear, al igual que Agumon, que nunca lo había visto así... Será por el ambiente? No lo cree. Gatomon no está así..  
  
- No van a pelear, muchachos.. No lo toleraré!!- Dijo la Gata, poniéndose en medio de los dos Tamers.  
  
- El problema no es contigo, Gatomon.. Apártate!!!- Y así, le dijo a su Agumon- Ve y has a Satoshi cambiar de opinión!!!  
  
- Sí!!!- Agumon se lanzó hacia los dos Tamers, pero Gatomon le dio con su Golpe de Gato y lo lanzó hacía un lado.  
  
- Les recomiendo que escapen!!!- Dijo Sakura, mientras se ponía al lado de su Digimon- Yo y Gatomon detendremos a Agumon!!!  
  
- No lo defiendas, sakura!!- Gritó Yoshiki – Si sigues así, Satoshi no podrá valerse por sí mismo en nuestro equipo!!!  
  
Satoshi escuchó eso, y le dolió en lo más profundo. .. Yoshiki tenía razón.  
  
- Sakura... Gatomon.. dejénnos pelear...  
  
- eh?- Sakura no comprendía bien esa decisión de su amigo – Satoshi, no lo hagas...!!!  
  
- Sé lo que hago, Sakura!!!  
  
- Shikmon peleará con todas sus fuerzas!!!- Dijo el Digimon, mientras se separaba de los protectores brazos de su Tamer.  
  
- Muy bien, Satoshi.. - El dinosaurio llegó a donde estaba el grupo, mientras que el joven Tamer le ordenaba – Agumon!!Despedaza a ese Digimon!!!!  
  
  
  
Shikmon podrá contra el increíble poder de un poderoso Agumon? Satoshi se unirá al Dino Team sin necesidad de matar al dinosaurio querido por todos? Gatomon es tranquila, o callada (Ni al caso, pero bueno..)?  
  
No se pierdan el capitulo tres (Que espero que sea mejor que este fiasco de capitulo dos) de Digimon Teamers (O Digimon 4.5 n n) 


	3. Shikmon vs. Agumon

Capitulo tres: Shikmon vs. Agumon  
  
  
  
- Agumon!!! Despedaza a ese Digimon!!!  
  
Shikmon se preparaba para lo que sea, mientras que el pequeño Dinosaurio lanzaba su potente Llama Bebé, que afortunadamente no es lo suficientemente fuerte para traspasar la guadaña de acero sólido del gato morado.  
  
- Por favor, no peleen!!- Suplicaba Gatomon, que estaba igual de preocupado que Sakura.  
  
- Shikmon, intenta rasguñar a Agumon con tus garras!!- Ordenó Satoshi.  
  
- Sí!!  
  
- jeje.. Tonto..- Yoshiki sacó una medalla de su bolsa y la puso en su DigiWatch – "Medalla de Escudo!!"  
  
Un Escudo apareció enfrente del pequeño Agumon, haciendo rebotar a Shikmon. Agumon, instantes después de desaparecer el escudo, lanzó su llama Bebé que impactó al pequeño Digimon.  
  
Todos veían como Shikmon escapaba a la casa más alta que había en el vecindario. Después regresó a la batalla, haciendo su ataque especial:  
  
- Guadaña Gigante!!!  
  
Su Garra Derecha creció, a tal grado de que es posible que degolle al dinosaurio si lo tocara... Por suerte, Agumon era más listo..  
  
El Digimon de Yoshiki saltó y rasguñó al Digimon justo en medio de los ojos, lo que lo hizo descontrolarse y clavar su Guadaña en el pavimento, sin poderlo sacar.  
  
Después, con un rápido giro en el aire, Agumon lanzó su Llama Bebé, lastimando seriamente a Shikmon.  
  
- Bien!!! Agumon, dale el golpe final!!!- Ordenó Yoshiki, contento por que iba a ganar esta batalla.  
  
" Rayos!! Qué puedo hacer??" Pensó Satoshi. Agumon aterrizó y corría hacia Shikmon, que estaba medio inconsciente, pero tratando de liberarse del pavimento.. Eso le daba pocos segundos de reacción..  
  
- Ya sé!!!- Exclamó. Sacó una de medalla que le regaló Sakura y la insertó en su D-Watch – "Medalla Power!!"  
  
Cargando... Fuerza aumentada un 25% en Shikmon..  
  
A Shikmon le brillaron los ojos... Sentía el poder...  
  
Yoshiki escuchó a Sakura gritar "Tú puedes, Satoshi!!" junto a Gatomon. El sonrió:  
  
- Es demasiado tarde.. Agumon, ataca!!!  
  
- Sí!!!- Agumon preparó su hocico – Llama...!!!  
  
Descarga completa  
  
Agumon no pudo terminar... Shikmon clavó su pequeña garra izquierda en el vientre amarillo del Digimon.. La fuerza de impacto fue inmensa, y el dolor también lo fue..  
  
Agumon salió volando, ante los asombrados ojos de Yoshiki.  
  
" Pero.. Cómo un Digimon de baja experiencia pudo vencer a Agumon?" Pensó.  
  
Shikmon quitó su Guadaña sin ningún esfuerzo. Después, se acercaba lentamente al Agumon, que apenas y se pudo levantar.  
  
Yoshiki sacó otra medalla y la utilizó.  
  
- "Medalla de Regeneración!!!"  
  
Agumon se regeneró rápidamente gracias a esa medalla.  
  
- Ya no me confiaré...- Se dijo el dinosaurio.  
  
- Crees que Shikmon pueda vencer?- Le preguntó Sakura a Gatomon.  
  
- No lo sé. Ellos dos bajaron en status drásticamente, pero se ve claramente que Agumon es mucho más fuerte que Shikmon.. La verdad, no sé quién pueda ganar, pero Agumon tiene la experiencia de su lado..  
  
- Tienes razón..  
  
- Eres bueno, Shikmon.. Lástima que tu Tamer sea un incompetente..- Dijo Yoshiki, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
- Veamos quién es el incompetente.- Dijo Satoshi.  
  
Yoshiki sacó otra medalla y la implantó en el D- watch.  
  
- "Medalla Evolution!!"  
  
- Oh, no.. Estamos en problemas..- Dijo Satoshi, mientras que él y Shikmon veían un rayo de luz que caía al Digimon.  
  
Descargando.. Error: Agumon no está en condiciones de digievolucionar..  
  
No sucedió nada... La luz se apagó..  
  
- Qué sucedió???- Se preguntó Yoshiki – lo intentaré de nuevo..  
  
- No, espera, Yoshiki!!!- Le gritó Sakura.  
  
- Eh? Qué sucede?  
  
- Agumon tiene muy bajos Status como para no digievolucionar a Greymon!!!  
  
- Oh.. Es verdad..- Murmuró el chico.  
  
- Ya deja esta tonta pelea y llama a tu Agumon!!!- Gritó Sakura, enojada.  
  
- Jamás!! No me dejaré vencer!!!  
  
Satoshi sonrió.  
  
- Eres un chico de palabra, Yoshiki! Por eso venceré y tendrás que demostrarlo dejándome entrar a tu Equipo!!  
  
- Tú sabes que te dejaré entrar si ganas.. Pero lo dudo mucho!!  
  
- Qué crees que suceda, Sakura?- Le preguntó Gatomon a su Tamer.  
  
- Lo más probable es que suceda un empate.. Recuerdo que Satoshi aún tiene una medalla que le regalé.. Y va a usarla bien, estoy seguro.  
  
- Pero si ya no tiene más Upgrades, Satoshi estará en problemas, verdad?  
  
- Sí.. Sólo espero que Satoshi sepa llevar esta batalla correctamente...  
  
Yoshiki sacó una medalla. Esta vez, no fallará.  
  
- "Medalla de Jump Nivel uno!!"  
  
Agumon sintió el poder de la medalla y saltó a una casa cercana. Shikmon lo siguió.  
  
- Shikmon espera!!!- Gritó Satoshi, corriendo y siguiendo a los dos Digimons saltando de casa en casa. Yoshiki también corrió.  
  
- Tú crees que debamos seguirlos?- Preguntó Sakura a Gatomon.  
  
- Tú decide..  
  
- Muy bien!!- Y así, Sakura corrió para alcanzar a los muchachos. Gatomon siguió a los Digimons.  
  
Así duraron algo de tiempo, hasta que Agumon y Shikmon llegaron a la gran ciudad, trepándose en un edificio de considerable altura.  
  
- Llama Bebé!!- Agumon lanzó su Flama en el aire, hacia Shikmon. Este utilizó su Guadaña una vez más, esta vez rebotando el ataque al Dinosaurio.  
  
Los Tamers, al llegar al pie del enorme edificio, sólo se limitaron a ver la batalla desde abajo.  
  
Gatomon obtuvo el mejor lugar, ya que se posó en el asta horizontal del edificio, a considerable altura. Veía a dos Digimons saltando rápidamente y atacándose cuando podían. Agumon tenía ciertos problemas con la enorme velocidad de Shikmon, pero no por eso daba menos batalla.  
  
Sakura sacó sus vinoculares para observar más de cerca a los Digimons.  
  
- Agumon tiene problemas con Shikmon..- Dijo, actúando de cronista- Creo que el extraño Digimon morado tiene posibilidades de ganar..  
  
- Dame eso!!- Exclamó Yoshiki, arrebatándole los binoculares a Sakura y observando a los Digimons por ellos.  
  
- Es verdad.. Mi Agumon está en problemas..  
  
- Por cierto..  
  
- Qué pasa, Sakura?  
  
- Donde está Satoshi?  
  
. . .  
  
- Espero que nos paguen las horas extras...- Se decía un empleado del edificio, mientras caminaba por el cuarto después de servirse una gran taza de café.  
  
- Me podrías traer un poco de café?- Dijo un compañero suyo, sentado en su escritorio.  
  
- Sí, por supuesto.. Sólo déjame dejar mi taza en mí...- El señor volteó casi de instinto a las enormes ventanas del lugar, y se encontró a un par de monstruos peleando entre sí. Uno de ellos, con sus pequeñas pero poderosas garras, cuarteó el grueso espejo. El señor tiró su taza de café, rompiendo y regando su contenido por todo el lugar.  
  
- Un monstruo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó, corriendo de ahí. Todos miraron a el empleado corriendo hacia las escaleras, para después voltear hacia fuera y hacer lo mismo..  
  
Sólo uno subía para arriba... y era un niño con googles y gorra..  
  
Al llegar con un poco de dificultad al piso 23, Satoshi observó asustado como los dos Digimons chocaron contra el vidrio, rompiéndolo y haciendo saltar enormes pedazos del material cortante. Ahora la batalla se desarrollaría dentro del edificio.  
  
Gatomon también entró, esperando el momento preciso para detener la batalla sin que nadie se lastime seriamente.  
  
- Llama Bebé!!!  
  
Agumon lanzó una vez más su flama, pero Shikmon de nuevo la detuvo con su Guadaña.  
  
" Rayos!! No puedo lastimarlo!!" Pensó el cansado dinosaurio amarillo, mientras tomaba aire por el agotamiento que tenía.  
  
Shikmon decidió atacar con sus garras, rasguñando una y otra vez al Digimon, pero algo sucedió.. Agumon se regeneró de nuevo.  
  
- Me extrañaron?- Preguntó Yoshiki. El y Sakura habían subido 23 pisos por las escaleras para no perderse todo.  
  
Agumon ahora era el que rasguñaba al ya cansado Shikmon, que no podía defenderse con su Guadaña por el mismo cansancio.  
  
- Satoshi, saca a tu Digimon de ahí!!!- Recomendó Sakura, preocupada no sólo por el bienestar de Shikmon ,sino por el de Agumon también.  
  
El google boy hizo caso y sacó la segunda y última medalla que tiene:  
  
- "Medalla Speed!!!"  
  
Cargando.. Velocidad aumentada un 25% en Shikmon.. Descarga completa  
  
Shikmon ahora podía moverse con mayor rapidez; prueba de eso fue que pudo escapar de los rasguños de Agumon, y atacar al dinosaurio con un fuerte impacto de Guadaña Gigante.  
  
- Bien!!!- Exclamó Satoshi, feliz.  
  
Agumon cayó.. por fin cayó...  
  
Yoshiki dio un suspiró de decepción. Sakura y Gatomon también.. Nadie salió gravemente herido; Agumon sólo estaba muy cansado.  
  
El Tamer del paliacate caminó hacia Agumon y lo cargó en sus brazos.  
  
- Lo siento.. No pude vencerlo...  
  
- No te preocupes..- Dijo Yoshiki. Volteó su atención hacia Satoshi y le dijo – Adelante.. Dile a Shikmon que absorba el poder de mi Digimon.. Te lo ganaste..  
  
Satoshi sonrió, al ver que la palabra de Yoshiki era de confiar.  
  
- No, gracias.. Shikmon y yo sólo queremos ser parte del Dino Team.. Sólo queremos eso.  
  
- Es verdad.- Afirmó el Digimon de Satoshi, tranquilo.  
  
Yoshiki se acercó a Satoshi y, dándole la mano, le dijo:  
  
- Felicidades, Satoshi Morisato. Eres un miembro activo del renombrado Dino Team.  
  
Satoshi no podía creerlo... Era un sueño hecho realidad.  
  
- En verdad?  
  
- Sí.- Dijo Yoshiki. Satoshi le dio la mano y cerraron el trato como hombres – Mañana empezarás, en tu primer torneo oficial en el Centro Digimon.. No faltes..- Se dirigió a sakura – Nos vemos..  
  
Después, Yoshiki caminó hacia las escaleras muy serio. No lo vio, pero Satoshi saltó de felicidad. Por fin, en un torneo oficial!!!  
  
- Felicidades, Satoshi!!- Dijo Sakura, sonriente, mientras que el google boy cargaba a su Shikmon y daba vueltas de felicidad con él. No lo hubiera hecho si esa extraña medalla no se hubiera aparecido.. Obtuvo un digimon y una membresía a un D- Team en una noche.. Una noche que él ni sus amigos olvidarán en sus vidas..  
  
  
  
Qué pasará en el Torneo D- Teamer del Centro Digimon? Tendrán la suficiente habilidad para vencer en el mismo torneo? Eso y más verán en los próximos capítulos de Digimon Teamers... Eso y un giro de 360 grados en la historia.. Un giro que seguramente esperaban.. 


	4. El Torneo D- Teamer

Capitulo cuatro: " Iniciar sesión DVR!!!": El Torneo D- Teamer  
  
" Tamers... Necesitamos su ayuda..."  
  
Eso fue lo último que pudo escuchar Satoshi en su sueño antes de ser despertado por Shikmon, que saltaba una y otra vez sobre su vientre.  
  
- Shikmon quiere comer!!!!Shikmon quiere comer!!!  
  
- Oye.. auch.. espera... ayyy!!! Mi estómago!!!  
  
- Oh, lo siento..- Dijo Shikmon ,bajándose del vientre de su Tamer- Es que tengo mucha hambre..  
  
El no tenía que decirlo; Satoshi escuchaba los extraños ruidos en el estómago de Shikmon que indicaban eso.  
  
El google boy vio su reloj despertador: Las 5:30 de la mañana; Media hora temprano. Era un logro, sobre todo porque no durmió mucho en la noche.  
  
- no te preocupes, Shikmon. Te traeré algo de comer..  
  
. . .  
  
" Yo pensé que fue un sueño, pero no.. Shikmon es real.." Pensaba Sat, mientras sacaba una piña fresca del refrigerador.  
  
- Satoshi, qué vas a hacer con esa piña?- Preguntó su mamá, que también llegaba a la cocina, preparando el desayuno.  
  
- Nada en especial, mamá.- " Porqué despertó tan temprano?" Pensó el niño.  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que te vistas de una vez, Satoshi.- Dijo su madre.  
  
- Desvelado, hermanito?  
  
Sat volvió para atrás; Era su hermana, Yukimo.  
  
- Hermana.. En qué quedamos?  
  
- Ah, sí!!!- Exclamó la hermana, con una gran gota en la cabeza.  
  
Satoshi quedó con su hermana que ella no diría ni una palabra de que llegó tarde a la casa, y él le compraría una medalla Digimon con sus ahorros ( Ya no más Upgrades.. Lástima). Pero no falta en las hermanas menores que tienen algo con que fastidiar a su hermanote que se les salga un poquito pero sin romper el trato (sólo para saber si va a cumplir su "chantaje").  
  
- De qué hablan, niños?- Preguntó la mamá, curiosa.  
  
- No, de nada!!!- Dijeron los dos hermanos Morisato, al unísono.  
  
- No sabía que había reunión familiar..- Dijo el señor Morisato, llegando a la cocina por algo de comer- ya está el desayuno, querida?  
  
- No, amor. Un poco más.- Contestó la señora Morisato.  
  
- Papá, vas a entrar temprano a tu trabajo?- Preguntó Satoshi.  
  
- Sí. El Jefe me dijo que necesitaba que hiciera un trabajo muy tardado, y decidí llegar temprano a la oficina para acabarlo pronto.- Contestó papá, sentándose en el comedor que se encuentra en la cocina.  
  
- ya veo..  
  
El papá de Satoshi es un secretario (ya sé que es raro escuchar de un secretario, pero si existen). Todos los días, Satoshi (Se llama igual que su hijo) llega tarde de su trabajo, al igual que Amy ( la mamá), que trabaja de archivera en el mismo lugar. Es por eso que Satoshi Jr. Y Yamiko se quedan solos hasta altas horas de la noche.  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que ustedes dos se vayan a cambiar. Ya son las seis.- dijo la mamá de Satoshi, mientras ponía el desayuno de su esposo en la mesa .  
  
- Sí, mamá!!- respondieron los dos niños.  
  
Satoshi llevó la piña a escondidas a su cuarto y se la dio a Shikmon. Este lo rebanó con su Guadaña, que estaba a un tamaño medio. Después, se lo comía con cáscara.  
  
Mientras lo hacía, Satoshi se cambiaba de ropa rápidamente. De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta.  
  
- Shikmon, escóndete!- ordenó el google boy.  
  
El Digimon asintió con muchos pedazos de piña dentro de su boca, y se escondió debajo de la cama.  
  
Satoshi abrió la puerta: Era su hermana, Yamiko.  
  
- Hola, hermano. No has visto mi cepillo?- Preguntó.  
  
- No.. no estará en tu cuarto?  
  
- No, aquí está. Estoy segura.- Yamiko entró al cuarto, sin que Sat pudiera detenerla.- Ah, ya me acordé!! Está debajo de la cama!! Lo tiré ahí el otro día!!  
  
Yamiko se agachó, pero Satoshi la detuvo.  
  
- Espera!!  
  
- Qué quieres que espere??- Preguntó la niña. Después, se dio cuenta de que tenía a la mano una forma de molestar a su hermano – Ahhhhh.. Ya veo. Tienes escondido algo debajo de tu cama, verdad?  
  
- ehhh? No, no es eso!!! Es sólo que.. no quiero que ensucies tu vestido.. Eso, no quiero que lo ensucies!!- Dijo Satoshi, nervioso.  
  
- Veamos que hay aquí!!- Yamiko, quién sabe como, se lanzó debajo de la cama, sin que Satoshi pudiera hacer algo.  
  
" no!!!!! Va a descubrir a Shikmon!!!" Pensó, asutado.  
  
Yamiko salió, con su peine en su mano izquierda, y dijo:  
  
- Aquí no hay nada..  
  
- Eh? No hay nada..? No, claro que no hay nada!!!- dijo Satoshi, nervioso.  
  
Yukimo le mandó a su hermano una mirada de "éste qué tiene?", mientras se iba de la habitación para peinarse.  
  
Satoshi dio un suspiro, para después asomarse debajo de su cama. Shikmon estaba sobre las tablas de la cama, por eso yukimo no pudo verlo.  
  
- Shikmon, eres muy listo!!- Exclamó el muchacho, mientras que el Digimon apenas y podía sostenerse de las tablas.  
  
- Satoshi, ayudame!!- Gritó el Digimon, mientras sentía que se caía de las tablas, con ellas acompañándolo. Satoshi, ni tardo ni perezoso, ayudó a su Digimon a bajarse sin destruir la cama en el intento.  
  
- Oye, no debiste hacer eso!!- Dijo el Tamer, enojado, mientras cargaba a Shikmon.  
  
Lo que no sabía es que ahí estaba su hermanita, detrás de la puerta y viendo por una rendija de ella. Al ver a Shikmon ,pegó un grito tan fuerte, que Satoshi tuve que taparle la boca rápidamente para que sus papás no vinieran arriba.  
  
- Qué hacías aquí?- Preguntó Satoshi, en voz baja. Ella no podía contestar; tenía la boca tapada por la mano de su hermano, y él sabía que si la destapaba, iba a gritar con una fuerza de dos mil demonios... Sobre todo por que Shikmon estaba lado suyo.  
  
- Yukimo, pasa algo malo?- Preguntó su madre, desde la cocina.  
  
- Quiero que contestes que no pasó nada, que sólo te caíste, pero no pasó a mayores, entiendes?- Dijo Satoshi. La niña asintió.  
  
- Bueno...- Satoshi quitó la mano, y Yukimo preguntó:  
  
- Qué me vas a dar?  
  
- no te voy a dar nada!!- Exclamó Satoshi. Yukimo pegó un enorme grito, que hasta Shikmon tapó sus orejas para no escucharlo. Satoshi le tapó de nuevo la boca para que no gritara.  
  
- Está bien, está bien!! Te compraré un Upgrade, pero ya deja de gritar!!!- Dijo Sat, mientras le destapaba de nuevo la boca a su hermanita.  
  
- No quiero un upgrade.. Quiero un digimon de verdad..- Dijo la niña.  
  
- Los digimon de verdad no crecen en los árboles, pequeña caprichosa!!!- Exclamó Satoshi – Sólo te compraré la medalla y también el D-Watch, trato hecho?  
  
- Trato hecho, hermano.- Contestó Tukimo, no muy convencida – Pero puedo tocar al Digimon?- Preguntó, señalando a Shikmon, que estaba algo confundido.  
  
- Sí, pero no toques sus garras.- Advirtió Satoshi.  
  
Yukimo cargó al pequeño Digimon, que parecía estar contento; Pero la niña no ya estaba tan contenta después de haber tocado la garra izquierda del Digimon..  
  
- Ahhhhhhh, qué es esto!!!- Exclamó Yukimo, viendo una enorme guadaña en lugar de la garrita que tenía Shikmon.  
  
- Te lo dije.- Dijo Satoshi- Parece que a Shikmon no le gusta que toquen su garra.- Shikmon afirmaba lo que dijo su Tamer; Estaba enojado.  
  
- En ese caso, no quiero tener un Digimon!!  
  
. . .  
  
Satoshi llegó a la escuela algo tarde, gracias a que Yukimo le dijo a su madre que había unos ruidos extraños en el cuarto de Satoshi y tuvo que esconderlo en su juguetero con muchas piñas para que no tuviera hambre. Lo bueno es que Shikmon no es desobediente (por lo menos no en este momento), y confía en que se va a quedar ahí toda la tarde.  
  
Al llegar al salón de quinto año, su amigo Shigeru le dijo:  
  
- Tienes suerte, Satoshi. El maestro aún no ha llegado.  
  
Satoshi dio un suspiro de tranquilidad y se sentó en su pupitre.  
  
- Buenos días, Takashi.- Saludó el google boy.  
  
- Qué bueno que el profe no ha venido, porque te quiero enseñar este reporte!!- Dijo el niño de pelo castaño. Sacó de su mochila el periodico de hoy, y le enseñó la fotografía que estaba en primera plana.  
  
Satoshi hizo una expresión nerviosa. Eran las siluetas de Shikmon y Agumon, peleando a las alturas de un enorme edificio.  
  
- Sorprendido, verdad?- Dijo Shigeru. Volteó el periódico y se puso a leerlo:  
  
- " La noche del Domingo, a las 0:32 horas, dos bestias pequeñas aparecieron a las alturas de un edificio laboral en Tokio, destruyendo parte de las oficinas del piso 23. Muchos testigos afirmaron que un trío de niños acompañaban a esos temibles monstruos.." no se te pone la carne de gallina, Satoshi?- El muchacho asintió, aún nervioso – Yo puedo asegurar que una de estas bestias era un Agumon!!  
  
Satoshi se cayó de su pupitre. Todos sus compañeros lo voltearon a ver, para después reirse.  
  
- Jejejejeje.. No me pasó nada..- Dijo, nervioso.  
  
El ruido de la puerta se oyó. Shigeru miró y saludó a su compañera que acababa de llegar al salón.  
  
- Hola, Sakura!!  
  
Satoshi volteó a verla, aún tirado en el suelo, y la saludó también.  
  
Sakura se veía algo cansada, ya que había corrido desde su casa hasta la escuela (Ya era un poco tarde, como sabrán). Lo extraño es que llevaba su D- Watch, a diferencia de Satoshi, que no lo llevaba puesto.  
  
Mientras tomaba un poco aire y se sentaba en su pupitre, que estaba a lado del de Satoshi, saludó:  
  
- hola, Satoshi. Hola, Shigeru.- Sakura miró al google boy tirado en el suelo y le preguntó – Se te tiró algo, Satoshi?  
  
- no, es sólo que me caí y se me olvidó levantarme.- Contestó Sat, levantándose.  
  
- Oye, Sakura. Porqué llevas puesto tu D- Watch? Vas a entrar al torneo?- Preguntó Shigeru.  
  
- Sí. Me lo traje para ir directo al Centro Digimon.- Contestó Sakura- Satoshi, tú también trajiste tu DigiWatch, verdad?  
  
A sat se le salió una gran gota de su cabeza.  
  
- No lo trajiste?- Dijo Sakura, igual con una gota y una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
- Es que tuve varios problemas.. y con lo que pasó ayer y esta mañana, se me olvidó traérmelo...- Contestó Satoshi.  
  
Qué es lo que sucedió ayer, Satoshi?- Preguntó Shigeru, curioso.  
  
Sakura y Satoshi se miraron, preguntándose con la mirada si era prudente decirle a alguien más sobre lo que sucedió ayer en la noche, pero todo fue interrumpido cuando el profesor llegó al salón...  
  
. . .  
  
- así que olvidaste el Digiwatch.. Eso es malo.. Yoshiki se va a enfadar.- Dijo Sakura. El y Satoshi estaban en el recreo.  
  
Sat y la niña pelirosa son amigos desde tercero de primaria. Tienen mucho en común; Juegan videojuegos, les gusta el futbol, y lo más importante.. A los dos les gusta Digimon.  
  
Pero desde que Terada se unió al Dino Team, ella ha estado algo alejada de Morisato.. Pero de ahora en adelante, todo será diferente.. O eso es lo que piensa Satoshi.  
  
- Sí, ya lo creo..- Dijo el google boy, triste – Mínimo me va a poner a pelear contra él.  
  
- Sí, es verdad.- Contestó Sakura- Por cierto, Yoshiki te habló?  
  
- No, porqué?  
  
- Ah, es verdad. El no tiene tu teléfono.- Dijo Sakura, tocándose la frente con su dedo índice – Ayer en la noche, Yoshiki me habló porque había descubierto algo importante antes de pelear contigo...  
  
- Sí? qué?  
  
- No te lo puedo enseñar aquí. Vamos a la parte trasera, no?  
  
- Sí, está bien..  
  
Cuando Satoshi y Sakura llegaron allí, Sakura dijo:  
  
- Esto te va a parecer muy interesante.. – Tomó aire y gritó cerca del reloj- Descargar!!!!  
  
Un pequeño rayo salió del D-Watch y se topó con el piso, justo entre Sakura y Satoshi. Tomó forma, y el muchacho se dio cuenta de que era.. Gatomon!!!  
  
- Uy, se siente algo raro aparecer en el Mundo Real.- Se dijo Gatomon, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente.  
  
- Cómo.. Porqué.. Cómo le hicieron???- Preguntó Satoshi, sorprendido.  
  
- Esto es muy sencillo de explicar.- Dijo Sakura – Para empezar, esta medalla especial además de enviarle información de la Red al digimon, le da la capacidad de obtener una forma práctica y mantenerse dentro de ella. Creo que se basa en los términos del Digi-Túnel..  
  
- Cuáles términos?  
  
- Los términos de los lazos del Mundo Real y el Digimundo.. No los has oído?  
  
- Claro que sí!!!- Exclamó Satoshi- pero.. No debería de existir el Digimundo para que existiera un Digi- Túnel?  
  
- Ese es el punto.- contestó Sakura, pensativa – Creo que si existe el Digi- Túnel, da la posibilidad de que exista el Digimundo.. Aunque puede obtener la información del Mundo DVR, pero es muy difícil..  
  
- Es mucho más difícil que exista el Digimundo, o me equivoco?- Dijo Satoshi.  
  
- Creo que sí, aunque el Digimundo es sólo información.. Es posible que exista.  
  
- Guau, Sakura!! Yo sabía que eras lista, pero me acabas de sorprender con tu enorme inteligencia!!- Exclamó Gatomon, feliz.  
  
- Es sarcasmo?- Preguntó Sakura, con una enorme gota.  
  
- Bueno, en ese caso, creo que tendré que ir por Shikmon al terminar las clases..-Dije Sat – No sé porque no se me ocurrió guardarlo en la medalla..  
  
- Esta medalla tiene muchas cosas que necesitamos descubrir..- Comentó Sakura, mientras observaba al brillante objeto- Demasiadas cosas..  
  
- Es verdad... Es algo raro que los Digimons existan, verdad?  
  
- Sí..  
  
- ni siquiera sé si soy real o no.- Dijo Gatomon, con las orejas caídas.  
  
- Tú siempre has sido real para mí, Gatomon.- Dijo Sakura, mientras acariciaba la linda cabecita de la Gata. Gatomon sonrió.  
  
Después de que terminaron las clases, Satoshi y Sakura se dirigieron a la casa de Morisato por el D-Watch y Shikmon. Gatomon se encontraba dentro de su medalla, ya que a Sakura no se le hacía conveniente cargarla en sus brazos por la calle. Al llegar a la casa, el muchacho encontró a Shikmon siendo abrazado por Yukimo, mientras veían la televisión sentados en un sillón. El Digimon tenía varias rebanadas de piña que seguramente el rebanó en la pequeña mesita que estaba frente a ellos, y cada vez que quería, agarraba un pedazo y se lo comía.  
  
- Yukimo!!! Porqué sacaste a Shikmon del juguetero!!!!- Gritó Sat, mientras tomaba a Shikmon, que quería quedarse con la hermanita de su Tamer.  
  
- Es que no había nadie y el pobre de Shik-Chan estaba llorando..- Contestó Yukimo, tratando de recuperar a su "Shik-Chan".  
  
- Oye, su nombre es Shikmon!!!!  
  
- No, su nombre es Shik- Chan!!! Verdad, pequeño Shik?  
  
- Sí!!!- Contestó el Digimon, feliz con su nuevo nombre.  
  
- Shikmon, se supone que estás de mi lado!!!- Exclamó Satoshi. Después, regresó a su hermana – cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no toques mis cosas???  
  
- Oye, Satoshi.. Tal vez no deba meterme, pero tu hermana fue muy buena al sacar a Shikmon cuando él estaba llorando, no lo crees?- Dijo Sakura.  
  
Satoshi volteó con Sakura. Después, volvió con su hermana; Es verdad, Shikmon, como Gatomon y Agumon, tenían sentimientos.. no eran juguetes.  
  
- Bueno, Yukimo.. Creo que.. Tuviste razón esta vez...  
  
La pequeña sacó a lengua en señal de ofensa.  
  
Al llegar Sakura Satoshi al cuarto del niño, Sakura comentó:  
  
- A de ser difícil tener una hermanita tan llena de energía..  
  
El muchacho, que buscaba su Digi- Watch en el juguetero, contestó:  
  
- No es tan difícil.. Sólo es cuestión de amarrarla para que deje de fastidiar..  
  
- Ah, bueno..- Dijo Sakura, con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
Después de unos instantes, Satoshi encontró el D- Watch.  
  
- muy bien, ahora podemos irnos!!  
  
- Oye, no podemos irnos tan rápido..- Dijo Sakura.  
  
- Porqué?  
  
- Gatomon!!! No te vayas!!!!- se escuchó desde el pasillo que daba a las escaleras.  
  
Yukimo estaba jugando con Gatomon, pero a la Gata no se le hizo muy buena idea meterse a una casita diminuta y se fue corriendo hacia su Tamer. No tuvo mucha suerte, ya que Yukimo la agarró de su cola, y el digimon se aferró a donde podía.  
  
- Oye, niña!! Gatomon no es un juguete!!!- Gritó Sakura, mientras tomaba a Gatomon. La niña se puso triste – Gatomon, estás bien?  
  
- Sí, un poco atolondrado, pero bien..- Contestó el Digimon, mientras se dolía de la cola, que estaba toda apretada.  
  
- No sé porque se preocupan, si sólo son juguetes..- Dijo Yukimo, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- no son juguetes, Yukimo.- Dijo Satoshi – No se puede jugar de esa forma con ellos, porque a pesar de que son digitales, tienen sentimientos como nosotros.. Pensé que lo sabías.  
  
- Satoshi tiene razón.- Afirmó Sakura, abrazando a su Gatomon, que sacaba pequeñas lágrimas de sus ovalados ojos por su dolida colita..  
  
- Entonces tienen sentimientos?- Preguntó sorprendida la niña.  
  
- Sí.. Si no tuviera, no estaría muriéndome de dolor por mi colita.- Comentó gatomon.  
  
Yukio se quedó pasmada.  
  
- uh... Si hubiera sabido eso, no hubiera metido a Shikmon en la estufa...  
  
- Ehh????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Satoshi corrió como rayo a la cocina y se encontró a Shikmon comiendo piñas tranquilamente. Yukimo llegó riéndose con su hermano.  
  
- jajajajajaa.. Te la creíste!!!!!  
  
- Hermanita, olvídate de tu D- watch!!!!  
  
- ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hermano, no lo vuelvo a hacer!!!!!!!!- Gritó Yukimo, casi de rodillas.  
  
. . .  
  
- Oye, Sakura. Gracias por decirme lo de esa medalla. Es mucho más fácil traer a Shikmon dentro de ella, que esconderlo en el juguetero con mi hermana acechando a cada momento.- Comentó Satoshi, caminando con Sakura hacia el Centro Digimon.  
  
- Es verdad.. ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de que amarrarla no fue broma..  
  
- jejejeje.. La verdad, fue una broma..- Dijo Satoshi, con una gran gota en la cabeza.  
  
- Ah, pues me la creí... Gatomon ya no podrá sentarse en dos patas por un buen tiempo..- Dijo Sakura.  
  
Al llegar al Centro Digimon, que estaba repleto de gente, se encontraron con Shigeru y un amigo de él.  
  
- Hola, Satoshi!!! Hola, Sakura!!- Gritó, ya que por el ruido que había, no se escuchaba bien.  
  
- Hola, Shigeru!!- saludaron los dos muchachos, ya enfrente de Shigeru y el otro muchacho. Era un niño, de aproximadamente 12 años, con pelo rubio y un chaleco color negro. Llevaba en su brazo derecho un D- Watch, por lo tanto, Sakura y Satoshi suponían que era un Tamer.  
  
- Sabía que vendrían!!! Van por el trofeo??  
  
- Sí, eso es lo que esperamos!!- Exclamó Sakura – Por cierto.. quién es tu amigo?  
  
- Ah, es verdad. El es Takashi. sus padres son norteamericanos, pero él nació en Japón cuando se mudaron.- Dijo Shigeru.  
  
Takashi le sonrió a Sakura, mientras levantaba la mano en señal de saludo, sin decir ni una palabra.  
  
- Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Terada, y mi amigo es Satoshi Morisato.- la niña señaló el D-Watch y preguntó – Eres un Tamer? A qué equipo perteneces?  
  
Takashi sonrió, y sólo contestó:  
  
- Del Takashi Team  
  
- Oh, ya veo. - Dijo Satoshi – Eres el líder?  
  
El rubio asintió, sonriente.  
  
Mientras la niña de pelo rosa le daba unos leves codazos a Satoshi, éste dijo:  
  
- Lo siento, pero tenemos que entrar al centro. Creo que Yoshiki ya se encuentra ahí.  
  
- Sí. No los demoramos más.- Finalizó Shigeru- Yo los apoyaré viendo las batallas por las pantallas gigantes!!!  
  
Takashi sonrió.  
  
Mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud, Sakura le dijo a Satoshi:  
  
- Como que es muy callado ese niño, no lo... crees?  
  
Satoshi no respondió rápidamente. Estaba muy ocupado "peleando" con un joven que le propinaba "por accidente" unos cuantos codazos.  
  
- Es verdad..- Respondió, secamente, ya que en realidad había mucha gente.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta, Sakura fue la primera en "liberarse" de la multitud, mientras que Satoshi, que prácticamente se hundía allí, tuvo que ser ayudado por la niña.  
  
Entraron al lugar, y vieron que había algo de gente (no tanta como afuera), todos ellos Tamers. Sakura y satoshi fueron a la enorme fila de inscripción, y vieron Yoshiki, inscribiendo al Dino Team.  
  
Al verlos, después de acabar el papeleo, comentó:  
  
- Sabía que iban a tardar más de lo previsto. Por eso me formé sin esperarlos antes.  
  
Sakura dio una risita nerviosa.  
  
- Y por qué lo sabías?- Preguntó el Google Boy.  
  
- Sólo intuición..- Dijo Yoshiki, sarcásticamente.  
  
- Intuición?? No creo que haya sido por eso...- Dijo Satoshi, frunciendo el ceño. Sabía a lo que se refería él.  
  
Yoshiki mandó una mirada desafiante el niño. Sakura intervino.  
  
- Nos disculpas?- Dijo, llevándose a su amigo Satoshi, que no comprendía bien todo esto.  
  
Yoshiki sólo los miraba desde atrás del módulo de inscripciones, con la misma mirada desafiante... Sin duda, para él no es buena idea tener de compañero a un novato.  
  
- Por qué me empujas así??!!!- Exclamó Satoshi.  
  
- Muy bien. Antes de comenzar a trabajar en equipo con nosotros, debes de saber algunas cuántas cosas para sobrevivir a lado de Yoshiki. Para empezar, nunca, te digo, NUNCA, tomes un pleito con él. Toma esto como un consejo de hermanos.  
  
- Y eso porqué?  
  
- Sat, tú no lo conoces!!! El cuando se enoja, se enoja, y es en serio!!!!- Exclamó Sakura.  
  
- Yo no lo quiero enfadar.. Lo único que quiero es que me tome en cuenta como miembro de su equipo..- Dijo Satoshi, bastante enojado con su líder.  
  
- Bueno, si quieres que te tome en cuenta como miembro del Dino Team, toma mi consejo. No te recomiendo enojarte con él. El último que lo hizo quedo muy mal ante todos!!  
  
Satoshi pensó todo lo que le dijo Sakura. Yoshiki tenía toda la pinta de hacer todo con tal de triunfar, inclusive deshacerse de la "basura" que mancha a su equipo. Después de todo, a él no le gusta quedar en ridículo, y dejaría en ridículo a los demás con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.  
  
- Está bien, Sakura. Te haré caso.  
  
Sakura sonrió, aliviada.  
  
- Muy bien, Sat. Es por eso que me caes tan bien; Si sabes a lo que te atienes, no lo intentas.  
  
- Me estás diciendo cobarde??!!!  
  
Los altavoces empezaron a dar un aviso. Todos los Teamers fijaron sus vistas en ellos.  
  
" Ding, Dong... a todos los D-Teamers, repito, a todos los D- Teamers. Les avisamos que las puertas a los cuartos DVR han sido abiertas. Repito, les avisamos que..."  
  
- Listo, vámonos..- Dijo Yoshiki, secamente, al llegar con ellos.  
  
Sakura tomó una oportunidad para decirle a Satoshi en voz baja:  
  
- Por favor, toma lo que te dije en cuenta...  
  
Satoshi miraba confundido a Sakura. Después, volteó con Yoshiki.  
  
" Lo siento, Sakura.. pero no puedo prometerte nada.."  
  
. . .  
  
Al entrar a su respectivo cuarto DVR, Satoshi, Sakura y el líder Yoshiki se sentaron en las sillas acolchonadas para entrar en el simulador.  
  
Los cuartos DVR (Digimon Virtual Reality) son redondos. En el centro hay un pilar de comunicaciones, por medio del cual se intercambia información desde otros cuartos DVR, haciendo mucho más dinámico el simulador. Alrededor del pilar, hay varias sillas especiales, que tienen visores para entrar en el simulador. En cada cuarto hay una pantalla, en el que se muestra la batallas del simulador para que la persona que no éste ahí, pueda verla sin ningún problema.  
  
- Bueno, sólo espero que no arruinen nada.- Dijo Yoshiki, mientras cruzaba brazos y piernas. Satoshi sabía que se refería a él, pero Sakura lo tomó como algo que era dirigido a ella y a su amigo.  
  
De los altavoces del cuarto (que pertenecen a la pantalla), se empezó a dar otro aviso. También prendió la pantalla, mostrando a un señor de cabello rubio. Vestía un traje de etiqueta. Era el creador del simulador DVR.  
  
" Muchas gracias por entrar al Segundo torneo D- Teamer de la ciudad. Cómo sabrán, yo soy el creador de esta maravilla, en el que todos los Tamers alrededor del mundo pudieron cumplir su sueño de tener una pelea real con Digimons simulados, pero entrenados por ellos mismos.. no más Digi- Cartas... La Realidad Virtual es lo mejor."  
  
- Ni que lo digas..- Cmentó Satoshi, que estaba emocionado por todo esto.  
  
" Bueno, cómo sabrán, mi nombre es Yutaka Matsumara. Me gustaría que se divirtieran mucho en este torneo, y como siempre se dice en éste tipo de cosas.. Qué gane el mejor!!!"  
  
La televisión se apagó, mientras que detrás de los visores se podía ver una completa oscuridad.  
  
- Iniciando sesión DVR!!- Gritó Yoshiki.  
  
Iniciando descarga de escenario tropical... Descarga completa  
  
- Escenario Tropical.. Fantástico..- Dijo Yoshiki sarcásticamente, que no se encontraba de muy buen humor el día de hoy.  
  
El Dino Team apareció en una selva tropical, llena de muchas palmeras. Aterrizaron en una plataforma de piedra, que flotaba encima de un enorme lago que predominaba en éste lugar.  
  
- Con que esto es el Escenario Tropical..- Dijo Satoshi- Lindo lugar, no lo crees, Sakura?  
  
- Sí.- Contestó la niña, con una sonrisa.  
  
- Pero no se confíen.. Este lugar es muy peligroso a la hora de combatir.- Dijo Agumon, que había aparecido junto a los demás Digimons en el campo de batalla.  
  
- Es verdad.- Dijo Sakura- debemos tener cuidado en éste lugar.  
  
- Sólo espero que nos toque un equipo de nuestro nivel...- Comentó Satoshi.  
  
- A qué te refieres, novato??!!!- Exclamó Yoshiki, muy enojado.  
  
- Yoshiki, cálmate!!- Dijo Agumon – No podemos pelear entre nosotros en plena batalla..  
  
- Agumon tiene razón.- Concluyó Gatomon, antes de que una voz se empezara a escuchar.  
  
" Primera ronda, Décimo quinta batalla; Dino Team vs. Takashi Team."  
  
- Oye, Satoshi.. Ese no era el equipo del amigo de Shigeru?- Preguntó Sakura a su amigo, mientras observaban que un trío de Tamers llegaban a la plataforma.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón...- Contestó Satoshi.  
  
El primero era un muchacho, algo robusto, con el pelo negro y un poco corto. Traía a su lado un Digimon parecido a Agumon, pero completamente metálico.  
  
Nombre, MetalAgumon. Etapa, Novato. Ataque especial, Llama Gris. Pertenece a la clase de los Dinosaurios  
  
Al lado del niño robusto, estaba una niña con el pelo también negro, pero mucho más largo que el otro. Llevaba como su Digimon un Gato negro, con unas garras muy grandes y unos ojos amenazadores.  
  
Nombre, Nekkomon. Etapa, novato. Ataque especial, Garras de Gato. Pertenece a la clase de los felinos  
  
Delante de ellos dos, se encontraba un niño rubio.. Era Takashi. Llevaba en sus brazos un Patamon, pero a diferencia de algunos que han visto Yoshiki y Sakura, éste parecía muy bien entrenado.  
  
Nombre, Patamon. Etapa, novato. Ataque especial, Burbuja de Aire. Pertenece a la clase de los Mamíferos  
  
- Vaya, vaya...- Balbuceó Yoshiki- Creo que esto va a ser interesante...  
  
  
  
Qué sucederá en ésta batalla?? Satoshi podrá demostrar lo que vale frente a Yoshiki?? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Digimon Teamers!! 


	5. Un virus

Capitulo cinco: Un virus  
  
- Vaya, vaya... Esto va a ser interesante...- Balbuceaba Yoshiki, mientras que el Takashi Team se acercaba al centro de la plataforma, donde se encontraba su rival, el Dino Team.  
  
- Así que nos tocó el Dino Team...- Dijo el muchacho robusto – He escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ustedes..  
  
- Pues no has oído mal.. –Contestó Yoshiki, arrogantemente – Sólo espero que ALGUIEN no arruine nuestro torneo..  
  
Satoshi entendió la indirecta (si no lo hubiera entendido, no estaría tan enojado)  
  
- Yo no quiero pelear contra un equipo tan fuerte!!- Exclamó la niña, caprichosamente – Es muy difícil y batallamos mucho.  
  
- No se preocupes, muchachos...- Dijo Takashi – Siento que tenemos el mismo nivel que el Dino Team.  
  
- no vamos a poder...- Dijo Sakura, casi a sí misma, pero Satoshi la escuchó.  
  
- A qué te refieres, Sakura?- Preguntó.  
  
- Mientras no puedan evolucionar a su etapa Campeón, ni Shikmon ni Agumon van a poder pelear contra el Takashi Team...- contestó – Gatomon podría digievolucionar a AngeWomon, pero es muy riesgoso si no sé qué rayos tiene de especial la medalla de Gato.  
  
- Entonces..Tenemos que confiar en el poder de los UpGrades...- Dijo Satoshi.  
  
- Sí, supongo que sí..- Contestó Sakura.  
  
Mientras sucedía esto, se empezaba a escuchar lo siguiente:  
  
Integrantes del Dino Team:  
  
Líder - Yoshiki Manazaki:Digimon, Agumon  
  
Sakura Terada: Digimon, Gatomon  
  
Refuerzo – Satoshi Morisato:Digimon, No información  
  
Integrantes del Takashi Team:  
  
Líder - Takashi Matsumara: Digimon, Patamon  
  
Ozumo Yukido: Digimon, Catmon  
  
Refuerzo - Yahiko Yakinawa: Digimon, MetalAgumon  
  
Las reglas son las siguientes: ningún equipo podrá evolucionar a sus Digimon más allá de la última etapa. Cada unos de los puestos asignados del equipo pelearán entre sí; Por ejemplo, el refuerzo del primer equipo peleará contra el refuerzo del segundo, y así sucesivamente. Cada batalla se clasificará por choque. Si un equipo gana el primer choque, y el segundo empata en el siguiente, se cambiará de escenario. El ganador de ésta ronda será el que gane primero dos choques, sin ningún tipo de trampa. Sabiendo las reglas, qué empiece la batalla!  
  
Primer choque:  
  
Refuerzos – Satoshi Morisato: Digimon, No información vs. Yahiko Yakinawa: Digimon, MetalAgumon  
  
- No pierdas ésta batalla, por favor..- Dijo Yoshiki, mientras que satoshi pasaba por su lado derecho.  
  
- No te preocupes.. no te pondré en vergüenza...- Contestó él. Yoshiki sólo se enfadó más.  
  
Mientras, Sakura sólo pensaba en algo:  
  
- Matsumara?? No es..?  
  
. . .  
  
- Veamos.. Todos los sistemas se encuentran en óptimas condiciones..- Decía el ingeniero en sistemas, mientras tecleaba su teclado, revisando cada programa del simulador – El sistema DVR central está al 95% de su poder, pero eso es normal debido a que hay mucha gente..  
  
- Entonces, es poco probable que suceda algo, verdad?- Preguntó Yutaka Matsumara, que estaba detrás del ingeniero – Es que me da la impresión de que algo puede suceder en éste momento..  
  
- No señor..- Contestó el ingeniero – lo más probable que suceda es que un virus infecte los sistemas debido a la saturación de usuarios, pero la probabilidad es mínima.  
  
- Entiendo..  
  
Aún así, Yutaka no podía permanecer tranquilo... Estaba seguro que algo iba a suceder.. Algo muy desagradable..  
  
Mientras tanto, un niño de cabello castaño entraba a la sala de pantallas gigantes. Al ver que había demasiada gente, se dijo:  
  
- No creo que sobreviva más de dos minutos en éste lugar... Creo que me iré..  
  
Shigeru volteó a la puerta que daba a la sala de sistemas, y vio que estaba entreabierta. El niño sonrió.  
  
- Supongo que si no toco nada, no habrá problema si entro.  
  
. . .  
  
- Ve, Shikmon!!- Ordenó Satoshi. El Digimon obedeció.  
  
- con que es un Shikmon..- Dijo Yahiko – Nunca había visto a un Digimon como él.. Lo hiciste?  
  
- No.- Contestó Satoshi – Este Digimon, aunque no lo creas, es real..  
  
El muchacho rió a carcajadas. Después contestó:  
  
- Debes de aceptarlo.. Los Digimons no existen.- Después, le dijo a su MetalAgumon- Ataca a ese Digimon "real"!!  
  
- Sí!!!- contestó el dinosaurio metálico. Al instante, se lanzó a Shikmon, que muy apenas pudo detener el hocico de MetalAgumon con sus guadañas.  
  
- Shikmon, atacalo!!!- Ordenó Satoshi, que sabía que esto no iba a ser nada fácil.  
  
- Guadañas Crecientes!!- Gritó el gato. Golpeó a MetalAgumon con una de sus guadañas, pero al parecer no le sucedió nada.  
  
MetalAgumon no se movía, pero después de unos segundos, mordió por sorpresa una de las Guadañas de Shikmon. El Digimon movía su guadaña de un lado a otro, pero no podía libarse de los dientes metálicos de MetalAgumon que le producían gran dolor.  
  
- Es un tonto... No va a poder así..- Comentó Yoshiki a Sakura, Gatomon y su Agumon, que estaban más preocupados por Shikmon que por la batalla.  
  
- Shikmon,usa tu otra guadaña!!!- Ordenó Satoshi.  
  
- Llama Gris!!!- Agumon se soltó del Digimon y lanzó su llama, lastimando a Shikmon.  
  
Satoshi, teniendo como única salida los Upgrades, insertó la medalla Speed en su D- Watch.  
  
Cargando.. Velocidad aumentada un 25% en Shikmon.. Descarga completa  
  
- Llama Gris!!!- Gritó el Digimon metálico, lanzando otro de sus ataques. Shikmon ésta vez pudo esquivarlo, y atacar de nuevo a MetalAgumon con sus guadañas, pero no le sucedía absolutamente nada.  
  
- No podrás hacerle nada a MetalAgumon.. El tiene la piel más dura que nada!!!- Exclamó Yakinawa. Sacó una medalla y la insertó en su D- Watch – Metal Fusion!!!  
  
Aumentando 50% de defensa en un Digimon metálico... Descarga completa  
  
- Shikmon no va a poder con MetalAgumon.. Está acabado...- Dijo Yoshiki, mientras miraba la batalla con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- Es verdad... Satoshi, ríndete..- Recomendó Sakura.  
  
- No me voy a rendir!!!!- Exclamó el google boy.  
  
- Llama Gris!!!- MetalAgumon lanzó de nuevo su flama, impactando en Shikmon nuevamente.  
  
- Medalla Power!!!!- Gritó Satoshi, insertando la medalla en el Digi-Watch.  
  
Cargando... Fuerza aumentada un 25% en Shikmon.. Descarga completa..  
  
Shikmon se lanzó hacia MetalAgumon y lo golpeó con sus Guadañas Crecientes, pero no le sucedía nada al Digimon.. Sólo algunas abolladuras, causadas por los continuos golpes del Gato.  
  
- Satoshi ya no tiene más medallas, verdad?- Preguntó Yoshiki a Sakura.  
  
- No.. Era la última..- Contestó la niña, preocupada por Shikmon y Satoshi, que no podía dejar de esta nervioso.  
  
Takashi, que observaba junto con Ozumo la batalla, le comentó:  
  
- Creo que su poder no es el indicado para nosotros.. Les ganaremos fácilmente..  
  
La niña hizo una mueca de alegría.  
  
- Sí, supongo que sí.  
  
- Yo que quería pelear con alguien digno...- Dijo Nekkomon, preparando sus filosas uñas de color gris – Lástima..  
  
- No te preocupes, Nekkomon. Si ganamos ésta batallas, iremos a la segunda ronda.- Dijo Ozumo a su Digimon, mientras le daba unas pequeñas caricias en su cabecita. Nekkomon dio un pequeño ronroneo de satisfacción.  
  
Mientras, en la batalla, Shikmon retrocedía más y mas hacia la orilla de la plataforma, gracias a las potentes llamas que MetalAgumon lanzaba una y otra vez.  
  
- Shikmon!!!- Gritó Satoshi – Salta!!!!  
  
- Sí!!!- Contestó el Digimon. Con un salto de altura considerable, aterrizó encima d eMetalagumon, tapándole los ojos. El Dinosaurio metálico lanzaba una y otra vez su Flama Gris, casi impactando en los Tamers que se encontraban ahí.  
  
Después de unos instantes, Shikmon no pudo más y cayo en el suelo. MetlAgumon reaccionó rápidamente y lazó su llama en el cansado Digimon, desmayándolo.  
  
Información gastada absorbida por MetalAgumon.. El Takashi Team gana el primer choque..  
  
- Shikmon!!!- Satoshi corrió hacia su Digimon, cargándolo en sus brazos.  
  
- Lo siento.. por no hacerte sentir feliz, Satoshi..- Dijo el cansado Digimon, muy apenas. El muchacho comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.  
  
- No te preocupes.. Hiciste lo que pudiste...  
  
Después de haber absorbido el poder de Sikmon, MetalAgumon volvió con su amo.  
  
- Bien hecho, MetalAgumon!!!- Dijo Yahiko, satisfecho por la batalla. Volteó con Satoshi y le dijo – Cómo se le ocurre entrar alguien con un Digimon de tan bajo nivel???  
  
- Es verdad.. Que yo sepa, el Dino Team no era así...- Dijo Takashi, muy serio.  
  
- Sí.. Pensé que iba a ser más difícil..- Concluyó Osumo. Yoshiki empezaba a frustrarse más y más.  
  
- Vaya... Creo que ni yo y Agumon hubieramos podido vencer a ese MetaAgumon..- Le dijo a Sakura.  
  
- Es verdad.. Era en verdad muy fuerte..- Contestó ella, algo seria.  
  
Marcador: Dino Team, 0. Takashi Team, 1  
  
Segundo combate - Sakura Terada: Digimon, Gatomon vs. Ozumo Yukido: Digimon, Nekkomon.  
  
- Ten cuidado.. Se ve que ese gatomon tiene más poder que el tal Shikmon..- Dijo Yahiko a su compañera.  
  
- No te preocupes, Yahiko. Yo y Nekkomon venceremos!!!- Exclamó Yukido, levantando los brazos en señal de desición. A Catmon se le salió una pequeña gota de su cabecita.  
  
- Gatomon.. Ten cuidado..- le Dijo Sakura a su Digimon, mientras que éste caminaba en cuatro patas hacia el centro de la plataforma.  
  
La Gata volteó con su Tamer, y le dijo:  
  
- No te preocupes... Sólo preocúpate de usar bien los Upgrades si Nekkomon evoluciona..  
  
Sakura asintió.  
  
Yoshiki volteó con Satoshi, que aún llevaba en sus brazos a Shikmon, y con mucho esfuerzo le dijo:  
  
- Para ser un novato, peleaste con mucha dignidad..  
  
El google boy volteó con Manazaki, asorado. Después de uno instantes, sonrió.  
  
- Gracias..  
  
Agumon se dio cuenta de eso, y también "sonrió".  
  
- Ves? No fué tan difícil!!- Dijo el dinosaurio.  
  
- Cállate!!!- Exclamó Yoshiki, mientras le daba un golpecito a Agumon en la cabeza.  
  
A Satoshi se le salió una gota de su cabeza al ver eso.  
  
Todo eso fue interrumpido cuando Gatomon empezó atacando a Nekkomon.  
  
- Golpe de Gato!!- Gritó el Digimon, enseñando el poder de su puño en el rostro de Nekkomon.  
  
- Nekkomon!!!- Exclamó Ozumo, llorando a cántaros y dejándose caer al suelo de una forma tan caprichosa, que dejó punteada a Sakura de tan sólo verla.  
  
" Qué dramática!!" Pensó, pero volvió su atención al combate cuando Nekkomon usó su ataque especial contra Gatomon.  
  
- Garras de Gato!!!- Gritaba, cada vez que usaba sus filosas uñas para rasguñar a Gatomon, que apenas y podía defenderse.  
  
Ozumo, quitándose las lágrimas con su brazo derecho, dijo:  
  
- Creo que debería de usar un Upgrade para acabar de una buena vez ésta batalla... No me gusta pelear!!!!- Exclamó, volviendo a llorar de una forma tan exagerada, que a Takashi, Yahiko, y los Digimons sintieron que una gota recorría su cabeza.  
  
- Creo que no debes de tomar todo esto así, Ozumo...- Dijo Takashi.  
  
Sakura preparó su Upgrade primero, al ver que Gatomon corría peligro:  
  
- Medalla Red Chip!!!- Gritó, insertando la medalla especial de ataque para los de etapa Campeón en su D-Watch.  
  
Aumentando un 50% de ataque a Gatomon... Descarga completa  
  
- Oh, creo que había olvidado eso de que Gatomon es de tipo Campeón...- Dijo Ozumo, algo indiferente- No es justo!!!!  
  
- Golpe de Gato!!!- Gritaba una y otra vez Gatomon, golpeando a Nekkomon de la misma forma. En poco tiempo, el Digimon cayo inconsciente por tanto golpe, sin darle ninguna oportunidad a Yukido de que usara algún Upgrade.  
  
Información gastada absorbida por Gatomon.. El Dino Team gana el segundo choque..  
  
- Yo pensé que esto sería más difícil...- Concluyó Gatomon, sacudiéndose sus garras después de absorber el poder de Nekkomon.  
  
- Supongo que yo también...- Afirmó Sakura, algo atolondrada.  
  
Ozumo tomó a su Nekkomon de la cola y empezó a llorar de frustración.  
  
- Cómo es posible que te hayan vencido, Nekkomon!!!!- Le gritó al Digimon, despertándolo de golpe- No es justo, Nekkomon!!! No es justo, no es justo, no es justo!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Oye, ya deja de gritar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó Nekkomon, a todo pulmón – Me desesperas!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todo el mundo veía a la Tamer y su Digimon peleando como niños chiquitos (eso se perdonaba en Nekkomon, pero en una niña de 13 años, no es algo muy normal...)  
  
Marcador: Dino Team, 1. Takashi Team, 1  
  
Shigeru, al llegar al cuarto de sistemas, se quedó maravillado de todo lo que había allí:  
  
Miles de monitores, mostrando algunas de las batallas que se realizaban en el Centro Digimon de Odaiba. Al ver la pantalla que mostraba al Dino Team, el equipo en el que pertenecían Sakura y Satoshi, se puso muy contento.  
  
- Vaya!!!- Exclamó, al ver el marcador- No van nada mal!!!  
  
Shigeru no se dio cuenta, pero atrás suyo se encontraba prendida el foco de alarma de virus...  
  
. . .  
  
- No.. No puede ser...- Murmuraba asustado el ingeniero, al ver que la alarma Antivirus se encontraba prendida..  
  
- Qué es lo que sucede??- Preguntó Yutaka, teniendo una idea de lo que sucedía (si no, cómo explicarías el porqué estaba sudando frío?).  
  
- Señor.. Un virus desconocido acaba de inundar el simulador..  
  
El creador del simulador DVR dejó tirar su lata de refresco en el piso... Todos los usuarios se encontraban en peligro...  
  
- No se quedé allí sentado!!! Haga algo!!!!  
  
- Lo siento, señor.. Pero no puedo hacer gran cosa... El virus ha infectado el sistema principal...- Contestó el ingeniero, mientras tecleaba como loco – Lo más que puedo hacer es inhabilitar algunos sistemas para no propagar tanto el virus en todo el simulador...  
  
- Entonces hágalo!!!- Gritó Yutaka, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto de operaciones al centro de mensajes para comunicar lo que estaba sucediendo a los usuarios... No podían permanecer ahí mientras el virus se paseaba, sino, quedarían atrapados para siempre... Quedaría muertos en vida..  
  
Y eso era lo último que Yutaka desearía que pasara con su creación...  
  
. . .  
  
- Qué rayos pasa aquí??!!!- Se preguntó asustado Shigeru al tratar de abrir la puerta que se había cerrado de golpe. Cada uno de los monitores se empezaban a apagar, dejando como el único que estaba encendido el de la area tropical... La misma aréa en donde estaban Satoshi y compañía..  
  
- Vaya, sólo falta que un virus haya infectado el simulador!!!- Exclamó, dejando de intentar abrir la puerta.  
  
. . .  
  
- Pasa algo malo, Sakura??- Le preguntó Gatomon a su Tamer. Sakura miraba al cielo, con un semblante serio. Después, dijo en un tono de voz bastante preocupante:  
  
- Es un virus...  
  
Todos exclamaron, sorprendidos:  
  
- Un virus??!!!  
  
- Sí.. Un virus...- Repitió Sakura. Señaló al cielo, y agregó – El cielo se encuentra muy raro.. Cambia a diferentes colores, y lo único que puede significar es que varios sistemas se encuentran apagados..  
  
- Por conclusión.. Hay un virus en el simulador...- Dijo Yoshiki, algo indiferente.  
  
- Vaya, si que eres lista, Sakura...- Dijo Yahiko – Yo no habría imaginado eso..  
  
- No es momento para platicar... Debemos de salir de aquí antes de que el virus empiece a infectar éste lugar...- Dijo Sakura.  
  
- Qué es lo que puede suceder???- Preguntó Nekkomon.  
  
- Para empezar, los usuarios del simulador desaparecerán de aquí... Para nunca volver...- Contestó la niña, algo nerviosa.  
  
- Entonces volveríamos a nuestros cuerpos, no????- Supuso Ozumo, con una risa nerviosa- Verdad que es así??  
  
- No me entiendes??? Nos volveríamos vegetales, sin ninguna emoción ni señal de vida..  
  
Ozumo se quedó helada. Después, comenzó a llorar:  
  
- No quiero que me pase nada!!! Aún tengo una vida por delante!!! Yo..!!!  
  
- Ya deja de llorar!!!- Exclamó Takashi, tomando de la mano a Ozumo, que a su vez tenía "apachurrando" a Nekkomon, y a yahiko, junto a MetalAgumon – Cerrar Sesión DVR!!!  
  
- Nos vemos!!! Salgan rápido!!!- gritó el chico rubio, mientras terminaban de desaparecer del lugar.  
  
Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio.  
  
- Vaya..- Dijo- Creo que tenemos suerte.. Aún podemos salir directamente. Pensaba que por los sistemas cerrados, ya no habría forma de hacerlo de esa forma..  
  
- Entonces eso significa que tenemos poco tiempo para salir directamente, no?- Dijo Agumon.  
  
- Entonces debemos salir en éste preciso momento, muchachos..- Dijo Gatomon, seria.  
  
- Sí!!! Vamos a salir de aquí!!!- Exclamó Shikmon, en los brazos de Satoshi.  
  
El google boy miró a Sakura. Ella asintió, en señal de aprobación. Después, volteó con Yoshiki, que se acercaba a paso lento hacia sus compañeros.  
  
- Vamos, cierra sesión...- Dijo Morisato –Tenemos que salir de aquí...  
  
" Creen que los voy a dejar salir tan fácilmente???"  
  
- Uh?- Yoshiki volteó al cielo. En instantes, todos miraron al mismo lugar..  
  
Era un Digimon. Parecía AngeWomon, pero con más forma de demonio que ángel. Parecía algo contenta al encontrar al Dino Team.  
  
- Es LadyDevimon...- Se dijo Gatomon, muy seria, pero todos la escucharon perfectamente.  
  
Nombre, LadyDevimon. Etapa, Perfeccionada. Ataque especial, Ondas de la Oscuridad. Pertenece a la clase de los demonios  
  
La demonio bajaba lentamente hacia la plataforma, mientras una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en su rostro...  
  
- Ella insertó el virus en el simulador?- Se preguntó Sakura.  
  
  
  
Qué es lo que quiere LadyDevimon?? Los Tamers tendrán la fuerza suficiente para pelear con ella, si se presenta el caso??? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Digimon Teamers.. Va a ser interesante ( o eso es lo que pienso) 


	6. Angewomon

Capitulo seis: La esperanza de una niña: Angewomon  
  
- Ella insertó el virus en el simulador?- Se preguntó Sakura, mientras veía junto a sus compañeros cómo LadyDevimon descendía lentamente hacia la plataforma en donde estaban.  
  
Al aterrizar, la demonio se presentó:  
  
- Mi nombre es LadyDevimon. He venido con órdenes de mi amo Shadomon de matarlos a ustedes y a sus Digimons que cobraron vida gracias a las medallas divinas.  
  
- De matarnos?? Pero qué hemos hecho?- Preguntó Satoshi, asustado.  
  
- Eres un Digimon real???- Preguntó Sakura, que tenía en sus brazos a Gatomon.  
  
- Sí, pero eso no importa en éste momento..- Respondió LadyDevimon – Lo que me importa más es asegurarme de que mueran!!!!  
  
La demonio se lanzó contra los Tamers. Yoshiki y Agumon se prepararon para la batalla.  
  
- Llama Bebé!!!- Agumon lanzó su Flama contra LadyDevimon, pero no le hizo nada más que detenerla un poco.  
  
La Digimon Maligna sonrió.  
  
- Es lo único que tienen los Digimon Divinos??  
  
- Tenemos esto y más!!!- Exclamó Manazaki, sacando una medalla de su bolsa.  
  
- Yoshiki, deja la pelea!!!- Exclamó Sakura, que estaba junto a Satoshi y los Digimons – No vas a poder con ella!!!  
  
- Tu amiga tiene razón.. No van a poder conmigo!!!!- LadyDevimon lanzó sus Ondas de la Oscuridad hacia Agumon y los demás. Agumon recibió el impacto, al igual que Shikmon y Gatomon, que intentaron ayudarlo.  
  
" Es muy fuerte.." Pensó Sakura, muy preocupada por los Digimons y lo que pudiera pasar con el virus infectando el sistema..  
  
. . .  
  
- Señor!!! El virus se está propagando muy rápidamente!!!- Exclamó el ingeniero, haciendo todo lo posible por eliminar el virus.  
  
- Maldición!!! Y lo peor de todo es que aún quedan algunos niños en el Area Tropical!!! Y uno de ellos es mi hijo!!- Exclamó Yutaka, frustrado.  
  
El ingeniero notó algo muy raro en el monitoreo de esa zona.. Algo imposible...  
  
- Señor..  
  
- Qué es lo que sucede?? Thayo una forma de eliminar el virus?  
  
- No, señor, no es eso...No me lo va a creer, pero creo que un Digimon de verdad se encuentra en la Zona Tropical..  
  
. . .  
  
" A todos los usuarios del simulador DVR que se encuentran en espera, les tenemos una mala noticia. A causa de un virus, el sistema se ha caído por completo.. Repito, a causa de un virus, el sistema se ha caído.."  
  
Se pudo escuchar de los altavoces en la sala de pantallas gigantes del Centro Digimon de Odaiba ese mensaje. Una niña de pelo rubio y corto y un gorrito (algo así como el de Sora) se encontraba alejada de la alborotada multitud.  
  
- Lo siento, pero creo que no podrás entrar, Clair..- Dijo el muchacho de pelo rubio que lo acompañaba. Al voltear a las pantallas gigantes y ver que se veía el monitoreo de virus en todas, comentó – Ya veo que esto es un problema serio..  
  
- Sí..- Contestó Clair, indiferente- Es posible que varios niños mueran a causa del virus..  
  
- Cómo lo puedes decir con tanta tranquilidad?? Esto puede ser grave!!!- Exclamó el muchacho, enojado. Volvió a la pantalla, y dijo- Sólo espero que el Dino Team haya salido a tiempo...  
  
Clair sonrió. Se levantó de la banca y dijo:  
  
- Nos vamos, Takashi?  
  
- Sí, tan pronto Ozumo y Yahiko vengan de las máquinas de refrescos, nos podremos ir..-Contestó, señalando al muchacho robusto, que estaba peleando con Yukido porque le compró un refresco con gas cuando lo quería diétetico.  
  
- Es una suerte que tengas un equipo, hermano.- Dijo Clair, sin expresión alguna – A pesar de ser mejor que tú, supongo que nuestro padre piensa que la fama se me subiría a la cabeza..  
  
Takashi sonrió.  
  
- Ya sé lo que vas a decir... "Se ve que no me conocen bien".  
  
Cuando Ozumo y Yahiko se unieron con los dos hermanos, la niña de pelo largo comentó:  
  
- Qué bueno que salimos de ahí, verdad? Creo que si nos hubieramos quedado ahí un poco más, no tendríamos esperanzas.  
  
- Ozumo, tú sólo te preocupas por ti!!!- Exclamó Yahiko – Que no ves que existe la posibilidad de que el Dino Team se haya quedado allí??  
  
- Pues estoy feliz de haber salido de ese lugar...- Concluyó Ozumo, muy dignamente enfrente de Yahiko.  
  
- bueno, no se preocupes..i remos con mi padre y le preguntaremos si el Dino Team salió del simulador a tiempo.- Dijo Takashi.  
  
Yahiko asintió, contento. Ozumo cruzó los brazos muy dignamente.  
  
. . .  
  
Sakura, Satoshi y Yoahiki miraban aterrados como los Digimons caían al piso, muy lastimados gracias a las Ondas de la Oscuridad de LadyDevimon.  
  
- jajaja... Fue muy fácil vencerlos... Ahora les daré el tiro de gracia...- la demonio se acercaba a paso lento hacia los Digimons, mientras que a Terada se le ocurría un plan.  
  
- Chicos..- Murmuró Sakura.  
  
- Qué es lo que tienes planeado, Sakura?- Pregunto Satoshi, que estaba igual de preocupado que su amiga.  
  
- A la cuenta de tres, me siguen y toman a sus Digimons... Entienden??  
  
Yoshiki asintió, algo temeroso. Satoshi no se quedaba atrás. Sakura estaba igual, pero tenía que salvar a su Gatomon.  
  
Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.  
  
- Uno..  
  
LadyDevimon llegaba con los Digimons, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.  
  
- Esto no va a doler... Bueno.. Tal vez sí duela..  
  
Gatomon trataba de levantarse para pelear en vano, mientras que Shikmon y Agumon no tenían fuerzas ni siquiera para pensar en eso.  
  
- Dos...  
  
- No.. no dejaré de pelear...- Gatomon por fin se pudo levantar. LadyDevimon sonrió.  
  
- Oh, eres muy resistente.. Lástima que vas a morir!!!  
  
Con un rápido movimiento, LadyDevimon golpeó a la Gata, lanzándola a su lado derecho. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura gritaba:  
  
- Tres!!  
  
Sakura corrió lo más que pudo, y lanzándose como beisbolista profesional (claro está que no lo era), atrapó a su Gatomon en el aire.  
  
Satoshi y Yoshiki, aprovechando la confusión de LadyDevimon, tomaron a sus Digimons y salieron corriendo hacia la parte opuesta a donde estaban Sakura y Gatomon.  
  
La demonio se dio cuenta de eso, y centró su mirada en los chicos.  
  
- Son unos tontos.. – Dijo, para después dar un pequeña risa.  
  
- Agumon.. Aún tienes poder para pelear??- Preguntó Yoshiki, a su Digimon que estaba en sus brazos.  
  
- No.. Creo que no..- Contestó Agumon, muy apenas.  
  
Yoshiki volteó con Satoshi y le preguntó:  
  
- Y tu Shikmon?  
  
Satoshi negó con la cabeza. Su Digimon se encontraba en el mismo estado que Agumon. Yoshiki pensó rápidamente: Podía usar la medalla Regenerativa con Agumon, pero sería inútil; La diferencia de poderes era enorme.  
  
Pero podía intentar otra cosa.  
  
- Medalla Evolution!!!!- Gritó, insertando la pequeña medalla en su D- Watch.  
  
Un rayo de luz cayó sobre el Agumon, pero no pasó de eso.  
  
Descargando.. Error: Agumon no está en condiciones de digievolucionar..  
  
- Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó LadyDevimon – Bueno.. No importa. Lo que importa ahora es matarlos rápidamente.  
  
- Eso fue muy tonto, Yoshiki!!!- Gritó Satoshi – Bien sabes que ni Agumon ni Shikmon pueden digievlucionar!!! Lo único que haces es gastar medallas!!  
  
Yoshiki dio un pequeño gruñido. Sakura, que estaba alejada del grupo, y por lo tanto, no tenía puesta la atención de LadyDevimon, gritó:  
  
- Yoshiki, cierra sesión!!! Rápido!!  
  
- ah, es verdad...- Murmuró el líder del Dino Team. Acercó su rostro a su reloj y gritó- Cerrar Sesión DVR!!!  
  
Satoshi, Sakura y el propio Yoshiki esperaban salir de éste lugar, pero...No sucedió nada.  
  
- jajajaajaja, porqué creen que inserté el virus Shadow en éste lugar?? Sabía que iban a intentar eso, y tomé mis precauciones.- Dijo la demonio – Ahora los mataré y regresaré con mi amo Shadomon para recibir mis méritos por matar a los Digimons Divinos y sus Tamers!!  
  
Sakura tenía que hacer algo, ya que estaba alejada momentáneamente del peligro. Gatomon lo notó, y dijo:  
  
- Sakura... Digievolucioname en AngeWomon... Es la única forma..  
  
Sakura puso su atención en su dolida compañera, y exclamó:  
  
- No!! No lo voy a hacer!! La medalla es desconocida!! No tenemos la seguridad de qué es lo que pueda suceder!!!  
  
Gatomon sonrió.  
  
- Tú te preocupas mucho por mí, pero debes de tomar en cuenta de que por más que quisieras, yo no soy real..  
  
Sakura derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, que cayeron en lastimado rostro de Gatomon. Y así, haciendo voltear de golpe a LadyDevimon, la niña gritó:  
  
- No quiero.. No quiero perder la esperanza de que tú seas real!!!!  
  
Una extraña luz verde salió del D- Watch...  
  
- Es la esperanza de Sakura...- Murmuró Satoshi, sorprendido. Yoshiki escuchó eso, con la boca abierta de la impresión; un rayo de luz verde caía sobre Gatomon..  
  
. . .  
  
- Aún están ahí??!!!!- Exclamó Takashi, al llegar al cuarto de monitoreo, donde estaba su padre. Yutaka le había contado a su hijo que el D- Team llamado Dino Team no ha salido de la zona tropical.  
  
- Lo siento, pero no creo que puedan salir.- Dijo el ingeniero – El virus se ha propagado demasiado en ese lugar, y dudo que sobrevivan.. Lo siento..  
  
- Bueno.. Por lo menos a nosotros no nos pasó nada..- Dijo Ozumo, indiferente.  
  
- Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Ozumo!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó Yahiko, furioso. Volteó con el ingeniero y le dijo- Debe de haber alguna forma de sacarlos de ahí!!!!!!  
  
- Es verdad!!!- Afirmó Takashi- Tiene que haber alguna forma!!!  
  
El señor negó con la cabeza, algo triste por no poder hacer nada.  
  
Clair, que estaba alejada del grupo, dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
- Pobres muchachos..  
  
. . .  
  
Evolución activada... Preparando Evolución  
  
- Pero qué diablos..??!!- Se preguntaba LadyDevimon, asustada.. No podía ser cierto... era la silueta de un ángel en lugar del estúpido gato, pero cómo era posible??  
  
Satoshi, Yoshiki, los Digimons y la misma Sakura estaban boquiabiertos, al ver que Gatomon estaba evolucionando en su última etapa:  
  
Gatomon ultra Digivolves a AngeWomon  
  
AngeWomon se veía imponente, gracias a la luz blanca que emanaba por todo el acabado lugar, gracias al virus que se comía todo.  
  
Nombre, Angewomon. Etapa, Perfeccionada. Ataque especial, Flecha Celestial. Pertenece a la clase de los Angeles.  
  
- No.. No puede ser!!!!- Exclamó Ladydevimon.  
  
- Vaya.. Se me había olvidado que Gatomon podía evolucionar..- Dijo Yoshiki, sin acabar sus sorpresa – Creo que tenemos oportunidad de vencer a ese Digimon.  
  
- Pero... De donde salió???- Preguntó Satoshi – Acaso del Digimundo??  
  
Yoshiki volteó a mirarlo, con una mirada severa.  
  
- El Digimundo no existe, tonto..  
  
- Quién lo dice??- Preguntó Satoshi,enojado. La discusión se acabó cuando AngeWomon habló:  
  
- LadyDevimon, será mejor que regreses de donde veniste y no nos vuelvas a molestar nunca mas. Sin o lo haces.. Pagarás las consecuencias.  
  
La demonio rió a carcajadas.  
  
- Crees que puedes vencerme con tu evolución de segunda, gato callejero??- Dijo – Es más probable que ustedes mueran a causa del virus a que muera yo!!  
  
Sakura, que no podía creer lo que veía, se acordó e la luz verde y sacó la medalla de Gatomon. Por unos instantes notó que la medalla era color verde, pero volvió a su bonito color holográfico.  
  
- Creo que fue una ilusión..- Se dijo, y volvió con Angewomon.  
  
El Angel extendió sus brazos, y creando un arco y una flecha de luz blanca, preparó su ataque especial:  
  
- Flecha Celestial!!!- Gritó, lanzando la flecha. LadyDevimon la esquivo con facilidad, y lanzándose con su rival, gritó:  
  
- Eres una tonta!!!  
  
AngeWomon sólo pudo volar unos centímetros hacia atrás, sin poder evitar al Digimon, que la abofeteó fuertemente. Se sentía pesada, y no podía moverse con libertad.  
  
- Claro que sé que el virus entró a tu medalla gracias a que intercambiaste información con el Digimundo!!! Eres una tonta!!!- Decía, mientras abofeteaba una y otra vez al ángel, sin que ella se pudiera defender.  
  
- Es verdad...- Murmuró Sakura, cayendo al suelo de la plataforma de rodillas, al igual que su Digimon caía. " Fui una tonta... Nunca pesé en esas consecuencias, y dejé evolucionar a Gatomon.. Soy una estúpida.. No merezco un Digimon como ella..."  
  
- Estamos perdidos...- Dijo la niña. Alguien la tomó del hombro, subió la mirada llena de lágrimas. Era su amigo.. Era su gran amigo Satoshi..  
  
- por favor.. No pierdas las esperanzas.. Podemos vencerla, y saldremos de aquí..  
  
Yoshiki, que estaba al lado del google boy, asintió al ver que Sakura lo volteó a ver. La niña sonrió, secándose sus lágrimas.  
  
- Nunca hay que perder las esperanzas, aunque no tengamos ninguna ventaja..  
  
- Saku- Sakura..- Angewomon se levantó. LadyDevimon, en el aire, sonrió.  
  
- Eres un tonta.. Ondas de la Oscuridad!!!  
  
Las Ondas fueron detenidas por.. Pero qué era eso?  
  
- Un portal???- Se preguntó Yoshiki, al ver que un gran agujero de información se formó en el aire. LadyDevimon exclamó.  
  
- Pero cómo es posible???!!  
  
- Es un Digi- Túnel????- Preguntó Sakura, mirando el extraño fenómeno.  
  
- El Digimundo no existe, muchachos.- Dijo Yoshiki – Debe de ser la salida alterna que nos mandaron...  
  
-.... O el Dig- Túnel genuino..- Arregló Satoshi.  
  
- No importa lo que sea.- Dijo Agumon – Lo que importa es que es una salida para escapar de LadyDevimon..  
  
Los tres Teamers asintieron.  
  
El Angel Digimon llegó con los Tamers y los Digimons, y dijo:  
  
- Tal vez.. esté infetado por el virus, pero puedo llevarlos al Túnel..  
  
- No si yo los detengo!!!!!!!!- Gritó LadyDevimon, que sabías exactamente lo que era ese Túnel. Con una velocidad sorprendente, se lanzó a los niños. Shikmon se safó de los brazos de Satoshi, y gritó, haciendo su ataque especial:  
  
- Guadaña Creciente!!!!!!!!  
  
Shikmon lastimó el rostro de LadyDevimon, deteniéndola por un instante. Rápidamente llegó de nuevo a los brazos de su Tamer.  
  
- Bien hecho, Shikmon!!- Dijo Satoshi, acariciando la cabeza de su Digimon.  
  
- No hay mucho tiempo.. Será mejor que entremos al túnel rápido.- Dijo Angewomon – Si no lo hacemos rápidamente, LadyDevimon nos va a alcanzar y no tendremos muchas esperanzas...  
  
Sakura sonrió.  
  
- Te equivocas, Gatomon..- Dijo – Nunca hay que perder la esperanza.  
  
La Angel también sonrió. Tomó a Yoshiki, Satoshi, los Digimons y su Tamer y salió volando con algo de dificultad hacia el túnel, pudiendo entrar exitosamente.  
  
LadyDevimon se recuperó del ataque, y al ver que los niños y los Digimon Divinos entraron a Túnel, gritó:  
  
- No los dejaré escapar, mocosos!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Lograrán escapar de LadyDevimon??? A donde los llevará ese Túnel de información?? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Digimon Teamers!!! 


	7. El Digimundo

Capitulo siete: El Digimundo  
  
LadyDevimon se recuperó del ataque, y al ver que los niños y los Digimon Divinos entraron a Túnel, gritó:  
  
- No los dejaré escapar, mocosos!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LadyDevimon voló rápidamente al túnel donde habían entrado Satoshi y compañía, con ayuda de AngeWomon.  
  
Los Tamers veían maravillados el festival de luces, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hacerlo; la demonio estaba cerca de ahí, alcanzándolos.  
  
- No escaparán de mis garras, malditos!!!- Dijo, mofándose- Es imposible que escapen de la gran LadyDevimon!!!  
  
- No tengo muchas fuerzas para ir más rápido..- Dijo AngeWomon – Será mejor que los suelte, y yo la detendré!  
  
- No, no te dejaré, Gatomon!!!- Exclamó Sakura, aferrándose más a su Gato, ahora ángel.  
  
AngeWomon sonrió.  
  
- No te preocupes, estaré bien..- Volteó con Satoshi y Yoshiki – Cuídenla mientras vuelvo, por favor..  
  
Los dos chicos asintieron, al igual que sus respectivos Digimons.  
  
- Bueno.. Aquí vamos!!  
  
AngeWomon soltó a los chicos y los Digimons. Todos se tomaron de la mano, puesto que la corriente era muy fuerte y cualquier descuido sería mortal.  
  
- Pase lo que pase, no se suelten!!!!!- Gritó Yoshiki, mientras él y su equipo daban vueltas y vueltas por el Salvaje túnel de información.  
  
Mientras tanto, Angewomon estaba más preocupada por otra cosa.  
  
- Flecha Celestial!!!  
  
- Crees que con ese poder vas a vencerme? jeje.- Dijo LadyDevimon, desviando el ataque- Esto es un verdadero ataque!!! Ondas de la Oscuridad!!!  
  
Las Ondas se acercaban peligrosamente al Angel, que por su pesado uerpo no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de esquivarlo.  
  
En ese momento.. Shikmon decidió actuar. Se soltó de los demás, tratando de llegar hacia donde se desarrolaba la batalla. Satoshi intentó detenerlo, pero la necesidad de tomar la mano de Sakura para evitar perderse fue primero. Sólo se limitó a gritar:  
  
- Shikmon!!!!!! No!!!!  
  
- Guadaña Creciente!!!- Gritó el Digimon, cortando las ondas y con un impulso extra gracias a esas mismas ondas, golpeó de nuevo a LadyDevimon en el rostro.  
  
- Gracias, Shikmon..- Dijo muy apenas AngeWomon. Estaba tan débil, que devolucionó en Gatomon, inconsciente.  
  
Por fortuna o desventaja.. todos salieron del túnel, llegando a un lugar que todos identificaron como el cielo, ya que se alcanzaban a ver las nubes.. También dedujeron eso porque estaban cayendo a la isla que se veía abajo.  
  
- No se suelten!!!- Repitió de nuevo Yoshiki. Ya lo único que podían hacer era tomarse las manos y esperar a caer.. Eso y rogar porque LadyDevimon no haya salido del lugar.  
  
- No!!!!- Se alcanzó a escuchar de la demonio.. Shikmon y Gatomon aún se encontraban dentro del túnel.  
  
- Shikmon!!- Gritó Satoshi. Sin pensarlo, se soltó de Sakura y de Agumon.  
  
- No lo hagas, Satoshi!!- Le gritó su amiga, pero al Google boy no le importaba más que ayudar a su Digimon.  
  
Sacó su medalla Power, y con la esperanza de que funcionara, la insertó en su D-Watch.  
  
Y, ante los asombrados ojos de Sakura y Yoshiki, sí funcionó.  
  
Cargando... Fuerza aumentada un 25% en Shikmon.. Descarga completa   
  
- Guadaña Creciente!!!- Shikmon lastimó de nuevo repetidas ocasiones a LadyDevimon, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Gatomon y salían del túnel.  
  
- No!!! Me las pagarán!!!!- Gritó desesperadamente LadyDevimon, antes de que el túnel desapareciera, al mismo tiempo que la demonio.  
  
Pero en ese momento no podían estar preocupados porque algún día regresara.. Tenían mayores problemas ahorita.  
  
Satoshi tomó a Shikmon y Gatomon, y junto con ellos dos y Sakura, Yoshiki y Agumon a su lado, cayeron en un terreno suave.  
  
Satoshi se levantó, y mientras se dolía de la cabeza, preguntó:  
  
- Están bien todos?  
  
- Yo estoy bien. – Contestó Shikmon. Gatomon no pudo contestar, ya que estaba inconsciente. A Sakura se le vió su vitalidad de siempre, ya que le arrebató a Satoshi su Gatomon para verla, y Yoshiki y Agumon.. Como siempre, alejados del grupo.  
  
Después de revisar detenidamente a su Gatomon y dar un suspiro de alivio, volteó con Satoshi y con una expresión de alegría, le dijo:  
  
- Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi Gatomon, Satoshi.  
  
- No fue nada.- Contestó él, apenado – Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo con Shikmon, así que no hay mucho problema.  
  
Sakura sonrió.  
  
- Chicos..- Llamó Agumon, un poco asustado, después de ver en donde habían caído.  
  
- Qué sucede, Agumon?- Preguntó Yoshiki.  
  
- Qué es lo que pasa?- Preguntó Sakura, curiosa.  
  
- No me lo van a creer, pero estamos parados sobre algo vivo..  
  
Efectivamente, estaban parados sobre algo vivo... Y no era alguien agradable..  
  
Al levantar su cabeza, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que estaban parados sobre un enorme oso de peluche.  
  
Nombre, Monzaemon. Etapa, Perfeccionada. Ataque especial, Ataque de corazones. Pertenece a la clase de los títeres   
  
Lo siguiente que se vio fueron los Tamers y sus Digimons corriendo despavoridos, tratando de alejarse de un furioso Monzaemon que los perseguía.  
  
Por suerte, Shikmon encontró un buen escondite.  
  
- Por allá!!!- Gritó el Digimon, señalando hacia una estrecha cueva, donde seguramente no podrá alcanzarlos. Al entrar y ver que monzaemon no podía meterse adentro, comprobaba lo dicho anteriormente.  
  
El Digimon, después de unos golpes a la cueva como último recurso, se desesperó y se fue de ahí. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.  
  
- Vaya. Estuvo cerca..- dijo Sakura.  
  
Todos salieron de la cueva y echaron un vistazo al lugar. Era un paisaje rocoso, con un poco de neblina queno dejaba ver bien el horizonte. Todo parecía indicar que ésta era una isla.  
  
- Donde diablos estaremos???- Preguntó Satoshi.  
  
- Qué no lo ves?? Aún estamos en el mundo DVR.- Dijo Yoshiki, muy convencido.  
  
- Pero...- Sakura se puso a pensar un poco lo que iba a decir. Después, prosiguió – Ese túnel.. Información en sus paredes, el funcionamiento de la medalla de Satoshi.. Todo indica que era un Digi- Túnel..  
  
- Vamos, Sakura!!! No me digas que quieres decir que esto es el auntentico Digimundo!!!!—Exclamó Manazaki.  
  
Satoshi dio otro vistazo al lugar. Después dijo:  
  
- Pues Sakura no puede estar tan errada después de todo.  
  
- Tú también???- Dijo Yoshiki – Bueno, de ti esperaba que creyeras en esas niñerías de que el Digimundo sí existe, pero a Sakura.. no me lo esperaba...  
  
- A quién le dices niño!!!!!- Gritó Satoshi. Sakura los detuvo.  
  
- Ya dejen de pelear!!! Lo que importa ahora es pensar en algo para quitarle el virus a Gatomon..  
  
- Es verdad.- Dijo Shikmon – Creo que eso es lo que importa ahora.  
  
Satoshi y Yoshiki se veían, apenados pero lo suficientemente orgullosos como para no ofrecerse una disculpa.  
  
- Bueno, lo mejor sería encontrar el túnel que conduce al mundo real....- Propusó Satoshi- Ahí encontraremos un Antivirus para la medalla de Gato.  
  
- Tienes razón.- Dijo Yoshiki – Sea el mundo DVR o el Digimundo, debemos salir de aquí.  
  
Agumon, que estaba a la orilla del monte, se encontraba observando hacia el mar (Por fortuna, los Digimons tienen la vista más desarrollada que los humanos, y pueden ver a través de la niebla).  
  
- Chicos.. Creo que ya encontré el túnel...- Dijo el Dinosaurio, señalando hacia dónde-Está atravesando el mar.  
  
- Entonces tenemos que ir para allá...- Dijo Sakura –Resiste, pequeño Gatomon..  
  
- Pero cómo atravesaremos el mar??- Preguntó Satoshi.  
  
- No nos causes problemas, Satoshi!!!- Exclamó Yoshiki – Por mientras, tenemos que bajar éste monte y luego pensaremos en eso del mar.  
  
Sakura asintió. Satoshi no tuvo otra más que también aceptar la decisión de líder.  
  
Estaban tan sumidos en su conversación, que no se dieron cuenta que un par de Digimons los observaban..  
  
. . .  
  
Después de veinte minutos de bajar por el monte, llegaron al pie del lugar. Sakura y Shikmon estaban algo cansados, por lo tanto Yoshiki decidió que descansarán en ese lugar por un rato.  
  
- Tengo hambre...- Dijo Satoshi, mientras sentía que su estómago llamaba a la comida – No habrá algo de comer por aquí??  
  
- Recuerda que todo aquí es virtual.. Si comes, no te saciarás.- Dijo Yoshiki, fastidiado.  
  
Satoshi dio un leve gruñido, e iba a contestarle a Manazaki, pero Sakura le dijo que no.  
  
- Te lo digo de nuevo.- Le murmuró – No te recomiendo darle la contraria, sobre todo cuando tiene razón.  
  
Satoshi se quedó punteado.  
  
- Está bien.. Pero de todos modos iré a buscar algo de comer.  
  
- Yo te acompaño. –Dijo Sakura. Volteó con Yoshiki y le preguntó – Podrías cuidar a Gatomon por un rato?  
  
Yoshiki hizo un pequeño ruidito con su boca. Sakura supuso que era un "sí", así que le entregó el dormido Digimon a los brazos del líder. Después, se fue con Satoshi del lugar.  
  
- Yo los acompaño también!!!- Exclamó Shikmon, corriendo para alcanzarlos.  
  
Yoshiki se quedó viendo a los muchachos alejase, hasta que su Agumon le preguntó:  
  
- No te preocupes por ellos. Estarán bien con Shikmon.  
  
Yoshiki volteó y dijo muy dignamente:  
  
- Y porqué crees que me preocupo por ellos dos????  
  
- Tal vez porque son parte de un equipo, y es parte de tu responsabilidad como líder preocuparte por ellos.- Contestó Agumon – Sólo por eso..  
  
Yoshiki le lanzó una mirada de "cállate" a su Digimon.  
  
. . .  
  
Mientras tanto, Satoshi y Sakura estaban en la profundidad del bosque. Buscando todo tipo de fruta. Habían encontrado varias frutas extrañas de color rosa, pero que Shikmon escupió luego de morderlas (Tal vez no sea de importancia, pero minutos después le dolió un poco el estomago por probar de ese fruto). Lo más decente que han podido encontrar en siete minutos fueron un par de uvas y un higo.  
  
Después de otros seis minutos, Shikmon se dio cuenta de que un par de Digimons los seguían.  
  
- Chicos. Alguien nos sigue.- Dijo, sacando la Guadaña de su garra derecha y entrando en posición de ataque.  
  
- No podrá ser LadyDevimon???- Preguntó Sakura, posándose detrás de Satoshi, asustada.  
  
- No puede ser ella... Tú misma me has dicho; Los Digimons que desaparecen con el Digi- Túnel, no regresan nunca más...  
  
-Sí, quinto término de los Digi- Túneles.- Agregó Sakura, levantando su dedo índice – "Su información queda dispersada y ya no llega jamás a integrarse.."  
  
Sakura dejó de dar su "clase de Digilogía" cuando un par de Digimons salieron de un arbusto. Por la leve oscuridad del lugar, Sakura y Satoshi no supieron que Digimons eran y lanzaron un grito tremendo.  
  
- Qué diablos son esas cosas??!!!!- Preguntaron, al unísono.  
  
- Son... Koromons...- Dijo Shikmon.  
  
Los dos niños gritaron de nuevo, para después parar y repetir, punteados:  
  
- Koromons?  
  
Los Digimons se acercaron, y efectivamente, eran Koromons. Shikmon los saludó, contento.  
  
Nombre, Koromon. Etapa, Básica. Ataque especial, Burbujas. Pertenece a la clase de los Digimons Bebés  
  
Satoshi y Sakura, al darse cuenta de que eran un par de Koromons (y generalmente, esos Digimons son muy tranquilos) se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos. Los Digimons retrocedieron, temerosos.  
  
- Qué es lo que pasa???- Preguntó Satoshi, al ver a los Koromons temblando de miedo.  
  
- nos tienen pánico... Tal vez sea porque nunca han visto humanos en peste mundo. –Dijo Sakura, pensativa – O tal vez sea porque piensan que somos Digimons Malignos.  
  
- Eso es ridículo!!1- Exclamó Satoshi. Volteó con Shikmon y le dijo – Shikmon, diles que somos sus amigos.  
  
El Digimon asintió. Sería muy fácil convencerlos (Después de todo, Shikmon viene de un Koromon)  
  
- no se preocupen. Ellos dos son mis amigos; No les harán daño.  
  
Los Koromons, aún temerosos, se acercaron a los Tamers para olerlos un poco. Al sentir un aroma positivo, el mayor (Que tenía un pequeña cicatriz en su frente) por fin habló:  
  
- Ustedes son los Tamers legendarios, no es así?  
  
Sakura no entendió esa pregunta.  
  
- Tamers legendarios? Y porqué seriamos los Tamers legendarios??  
  
El menor contestó esa pregunta.  
  
- En nuestra aldea, tenemos una leyenda que dice que un día tres Tamers legendarios con sus Digimons Divinos caerían a la isla Koro. Ellos serían los responsables de salvar el Digimundo de la desgracia.  
  
Sakura levantó su índice de nuevo y le dijo a Satoshi.  
  
- Eso mismo escuché de LadyDevimon. Dijo que nuestros Digimons eran divinos..  
  
- Acaso tiene algo que ver con las medallas especiales???- Preguntó Satoshi.  
  
- No lo sé, pero lo más probable es que así es.- Contestó Sakura, volteó con los Koromons y les preguntó –Su aldea queda cerca de aquí??  
  
El Koromon grande asintió. Después contestó:  
  
- Está rodeando la isla. No es muy difícil llegar si sabes el atajo.  
  
Yoshiki apareció en escena. Se veía agitado, ya que había escuchado los gritos y salió disparado hacia de donde provenían. Su Agumon estaba detrás suyo (No fue muy fácil seguir el ritmo de su Tamer, por eso su agotamiento).  
  
- Qué fueron esos gritos??? Fue LadyDevimon, verdad???- Preguntó, exaltado y buscando por todas partes a la ya mencionada Digimon.  
  
Los Koromons se asustaron al escuchar el nombre de LadyDevimon.  
  
- Qué pasa, pequeños?- Preguntó Shikmon.  
  
- Nosotros siempre le hemos temido a Ladydevimon...- Dijo El Koromon mayor.  
  
Satoshi sonrió.  
  
- Pues ya no se preocupen más. LadyDevimon ha sido acabada por nosotros.  
  
A los Bebés se le saltaron los ojos de la impresión.  
  
- Es increíble!!!- Exclamó el Koromon menor – Nunca pensamos que LadyDevimon sea vencida por alguien. Eso comprueba que ustedes sí son los Tamers legendarios.  
  
- No hay una forma de considerarlo un hecho???- Preguntó Sakura – Es que no se puede asegurar sin fundamentos, y...  
  
La niña iba a comenzar de nuevo una de sus "lecciones", pero Satoshi la detuvo, con una gran gota en la cabeza y una risita nerviosa.  
  
- Hay una forma de saberlo, pero tenemos que llegar primero a la aldea..- Contestó el Koromon mayor- Síganme..  
  
Y así los Koromons empezaron a "caminar". Shikmon los siguió, seguidos de Satoshi y Sakura. Yoshiki, que tenía en sus brazos a Gatomon, preguntó:  
  
- Alguien me podría decir qué diablos pasa???  
  
Sakura se detuvo, y le contestó:  
  
- Después te explicamos a detalle. Ahora tenemos que seguir a los Koromons!  
  
-ah, bueno..  
  
. . .  
  
Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido, un Digimon que no se alcanzaba a notar gracias a la oscuridad que inundaba el sitio, dijo:  
  
- Con que los Tamers Legendarios y sus Digimons llegaron a la Isla Koro.. Debemos detenerlos antes de que ganen fuerzas suficientes para eliminarnos... Ogremon, te encargo esa misión... Quiero que destruyas a esos mocosos sin ninguna piedad!!!  
  
- Como usted ordene, Amo Shadomon..  
  
Qué nuevos peligros y aventuras tendrán el Dino Team?? Habrá alguna forma de prevenir las lecciones molestas de Sakura??? Pronto, muy pronto, el capitulo ocho de Digimon Teamers!!! 


	8. Drillmon

Capitulo ocho: La evolución del coraje: Drillmon  
  
- Aún no entiendo porqué tenemos que seguir a un par de Koromons.. No que teníamos que ir hacia el sur???- Decía una y otra vez Yoshiki, fastidiado.  
  
Estaban dentro de una cueva, que atravesaba el monte y que era el famoso atajo a la Aldea. Sakura, que estaba de gatas al igual que sus dos amigos, le contestó a Yoshiki:  
  
- Sólo te diré que si es cierto de que somos los Tamers legendarios, eso significa que tenemos una misión en el Digimundo.  
  
- El Digimundo???!! Estamos en el Mundo DVR!!!- Exclamó Manazaki.  
  
- A mí no me molesta seguir a los Koromons, pero creo que es más importante comer algo, no lo creen?- Comentó Satoshi.  
  
El Koromon menor volteó con los chicos.  
  
- No se preocupen. En nuestra aldea tenemos muchas cosas para comer. Tan pronto sepamos si son los Tamers legendarios o no, les daremos un gran banquete.  
  
Satoshi y Shikmon empezaron a saborear los deliciosos manjares de los Koromons. Al sentir la comida muy cerca, se apuraron para llegar más rápido a la aldea. Por esa imprudencia, casi caen a un enorme barranco, de no ser por Sakura y Yoshiki, que los sostenieron a los dos.  
  
- Eso estuvo cerca...- Dijo Sakura. Ella y Yoshiki subieron a los histéricos Digimon y Tamer, y comentó – Vaya, creo que su cerebros dejan de funcionar cuando están hambrientos, muchachos..  
  
Satoshi, que estaba tomando aire a montones junto a su Shikmon, contestó:  
  
- Creo que... tienes razón, Sakura..  
  
Yoshiki hizo una mueca de indignación.  
  
" Es un tonto.." Pensó, cruzando los brazos, mientras veía a Satoshi y a Shikmon recuperándose del susto tremendo que pasaron "Sí esto es el Digimundo, no va a sobrevivir ni un minuto por aquí..."  
  
Los Koromons se acercaron y dijo el menor:  
  
- Hay un pasaje secreto a su derecha, entre las plantas. El barranco es una trampa para los curiosos.  
  
- Vaya trampa..- Comentó Satoshi, viendo al fondo del barranco (que es muuuuuuuuuy al fondo); No la hubiera contado si se hubiera caído.  
  
Al atravesar la cueva, los Tamers y los Digimons llegaron por fin a la aldea Koromon. Había muchas casitas, pero todos los Bebés se encontraban trabajando en varias tareas que les proporciona el líder. La única casa que resaltaba a los ojos del Dino Team era una enorme, que parecía castillo. Tenía dos torres, y se le alcanzaba a ver una extraña insignia por encima de la enorme puerta de madera. Se encontraba un poco alejado de la aldea.  
  
- Vaya... Sí que es un bonito lugar...- Comentó casi a sí mismo, Yoshiki.  
  
- En verdad es muy lindo.- Dijo Shikmon – Pero donde está la comida???  
  
Todos cayeron patas arribas (menos los Koromons, que no tienen patas n_n).  
  
- Ya les dije; La comida se dará después de comprobar si son los Tamers de la leyenda o no.- Contestó el Koromon mayor, con una gota en la cabeza – Pero primero debemos ir con el Líder Koromon en el gran castillo de la aldea.  
  
Todos voltearon al enorme castillo de cuento de hadas.  
  
- Qué lindo castillo!!!- Exclamó Sakura, que no paraba de maravillarse con la grandeza de la construcción – Debieron tardar como unos cinco años, con su altura y peso, construirlo!  
  
- La verdad, nosotros no construimos ese castillo.- Dijo el Koromon menor – Cuando nuestros antepasados vinieron a ésta isla, encontraron ese castillo ya hecho en éste sitio. Por eso decidieron instalar la aldea aquí, en éste bosque.  
  
- Bueno, entonces vamos para allá.- Finalizó Satoshi.  
  
Tres minutos después, llegaron a la enorme puerta del castillo. Los Koromons gritaron:  
  
- Déjennos entrar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En un instante, la puerta se abrió lentamente.  
  
- Sólo tienen que decir eso?- Preguntó Sakura, punteada – Mínimo esperaba una contraseña secreta..  
  
- Esa es la contraseña secreta...- Contestó el Koromon mayor – Es demasiado obvio como para que los intrusos se lo sepan.  
  
- Vaya.. Buen punto..- Dijo Sakura.  
  
El Dino Team y los Koromons entraron al castillo. En verdad, si afuera se veía grande, adentro parecía casa de gigante; Era gigantesco.  
  
- El líder Koromon se encuentra en la puerta de enfrente.- Dijo el Koromon mayor – Sólo abránla.  
  
Yoshiki se ofreció a hacerlo solo (La puerta era a su medida, después de todo). Cuando la abrió, los Tamers vieron que era el cuarto de trono del líder Koromon. Era un cuarto chico, con varias antorchas prendidas. En cada lado de la alfombra real se veían varios Koromons guerreros (Cada uno con mucha experiencia en batalla como para poder evolucionar a Agumon, pero eso significaría la expulsión de la aldea para ellos).  
  
- Oh, Kojy, Kaji!! Los estábamos esperando!!- Dijo el líder, que el triple del tamaño de los demás Koromons, y era morado. Al ver a los humanos, preguntó – Quienes son ellos??  
  
Kojy, el Koromon menor, contestó.  
  
- Oh, Gran Líder. Nosotros tenemos la esperanza de que ellos son los Tamers que cuentan la leyenda. Ellos se encargaron para vencer a LadyDevimon, pero eso pensamos en eso.  
  
El líder se sorprendió de igual manera que todos los Koromons guerreros cuando lo escucharon.  
  
- Eso es increíble!!- Exclamó, con los ojos saltones.  
  
- Bueno, no creo que haya sido gran cosa.- Dijo Satoshi, algo apenado.  
  
- Claro que sí lo es.- Contestó el Líder – LadyDevimon siempre destruía parte de nuestra aldea. Ha sido una bendición de los dioses que ustedes la derrotaran.  
  
Varios Koromons se acercaron al inconsiente Gatomon, que estaba en brazos de Sakura. Se la arrebataron y se fueron de ese lugar.  
  
- Esperen!!! Qué es lo que le van a hacer a mi Gatomon??!!!- Exclamó la niña, preparándose para golpear a los asustados Koromons.  
  
El Líder rió un poco. Después, contestó:  
  
- No te preocupes. Ella estará bien.  
  
- Entonces?? Qué le van a hacer??- Preguntó Yoshiki.  
  
Uno de los Koromons curanderos le pidió a Sakura "la fuente de la información" de Gatomon. Sakura supuso que era la Medalla de Gato, y se lo entregó con inseguridad.  
  
- Aún no me han contestado que le van a hacer...- Dijo, entregando la medalla.  
  
El Koromon curandero más grande contestó:  
  
- Nosotros tenemos experiencia con las fuentes. No se preocupes, éste Gatomon se recuperará en corto tiempo.  
  
- Claro que yo la curaría si supiera el procedimiento adecuado.- Comentó Sakura, cruzando los brazos muy dignamente.  
  
- Si quieres te podemos enseñar.- Dijo el Koromon que le pidió la medalla a Sakura.  
  
Sakura, esperando que le dijeran eso, contestó con un " sí", con el rostro muy iluminado.  
  
Mientras Terada veía los pasos de la "operación" de la medalla, a Satoshi y Yoshiki les crecía una gran gota en sus cabezas.  
  
- Cuando a Sakura le llama la atención algo, no se detiene hasta saber cómo se hace.- Comentó Satoshi.  
  
Después de unos diez minutos, Gatomon estaba consiente de nuevo, Satoshi, Yoshiki y los Digimons suspiraban de alivio al verla bien, y Sakura sabía cómo hacer la operación (n_n).  
  
- Vaya, aún me siento rara, Sakura..- Decía Gatomon, moviéndose de un lado a otro indicando que estaba mareada (Cuándo no n-n).  
  
- Oye, aún tienes el virus en tu información. Es normal que te sientas así.- Contestó Sakura, levantando su dedo índice – Ese virus es muy extraño. La medalla Antivirus que tengo no funciona con él, y es de las versiones más potentes que existen.  
  
- Es que no es un virus común y corriente.- Comentó Yoshiki – Se supone que es un Digi Virus, o algo así..  
  
Satoshi sonrió.  
  
- No que no creías que esto no era el Digimundo, Yoshiki??  
  
El líder dio un leve pero significativo gruñido de enfado.  
  
. . .  
  
Minutos después, El Koromon líder, junto a Kojy y Kaji, guiaban a los Tamers y sus Digimons por un pasadizo secreto del castillo. Ese pasadizo conduciría hacia el lugar donde está la prueba para demostrar si sí o no son los Tamers de la leyenda.  
  
Gatomon, que no podía caminar muy bien a causa de su mareo (que a su vez es causante del extraño virus), estaba en los brazos de Sakura (Que se moría de curiosidad por saber cuál era la prueba).  
  
- Bueno, aquí está.- Dijo Kaji, el Koromon de la cicatriz. Los Tamers lo único que veían en ese cuarto era una gran roca que tenía un extraño emblema inscrito.  
  
- Venimos por esto, una roca??? Qué desperdicio de tiempo!!!- Exclamó Yoshiki.  
  
Sakura se acercó y tocó el raro símbolo. Gatomon sólo observaba, igual de curioso.  
  
- Esta roca es donde nuestros antepasados encontraron el extraño pergamino con la leyenda escrita.- Dijo el líder – Si alguien puede saber qué es eso, son ustedes.  
  
- Pues la única que puede saberlo es Sakura..- Arregló Satoshi – verdad, Yoshiki?  
  
- A mí me da igual..  
  
- Pues no debería de darte lo mismo. – Dijo Agumon – Supongamos que esa roca es la única salida al Mundo Real. Si no averiguamos qué es, tendremos esa duda para siempre.  
  
- Yo apoyo a Agumon. – Dijo Shikmon.  
  
- Yo también.- Satoshi volteó con sakura, que estaba ocupada observando la roca y le preguntó – Encontraste algo interesante, Sakura?  
  
Sakura se volteó con sus amigos y contestó, con una sonrisa.  
  
- Esto es increíble!!! El símbolo es nada más ni nada menos que el emblema del coraje!!!  
  
Satoshi exclamó, sorprendido. Yoshiki sólo abrió más sus ojos, igual de pasmado que el google boy.  
  
- Es un emblema??? No puede ser!!- Exclamó Manazaki.  
  
- Qué es un emblema???- Preguntó Gatomon.  
  
- Sí, qué es???- Repitieron Kojy, Kaji y el líder Koromon, al unísono.  
  
Sakura levantó su dedo índice.  
  
- Pues, en resumen, es un artefacto que sirve para definir el carácter de alguien, y también para hacerse uno con su Digimon y poderlo digievolucionar. Hay todo tipo de emblemas, cada uno representando las distintas virtudes y defectos del ser humano.  
  
- Y cómo sabremos que somos los Tamers elegidos??- Preguntó Yoshiki.  
  
- Lo único que sabemos es por la leyenda: " Los Tamers elegidos serán los que tengan como el líder el portador del coraje en su alma."- Contestó el líder.  
  
Satoshi, Sakura, Agumon, Gatomon y Shikmon, casi inconscientemente, voltearon con El líder del D-Team. Yoshiki se quedó punteado, sin perder nunca su mal carácter.  
  
Manazaki se acercó a paso lento (porque debe de admitir que tenía miedo), y posándose al lado de Sakura, levantó su D- Watch (Que tenía dentro la Medalla de Agumon).... No sucedió nada, ni el más mínimo resplandor.  
  
- No sucedió nada...- Dijo Satoshi – Eso significa qué...  
  
Sakura dio un suspiro de decepción y concluyó.  
  
- No somos los Tamers que salvarán éste mundo...  
  
- Maldición!!! Esta cosa debe estar defectuosa!!!!- Yoshiki le dio una patada a la enorme roca del coraje.  
  
- No se preocupen. De todas formas, les daremos de comer y haremos una gran fiesta por su llegada. - Dijo el Líder, tratando de animarlos.  
  
Kojy y Kaji sintieron que alguien llegaba al cuarto; Volearon y vieron un Koromon guerrero, malherido.  
  
- Salgan de aquí... La aldea.. ha sido invadida...  
  
- Invadida?????- Dijo el Dino Team.  
  
En ese instante, un Digimon llegaba al lugar de la manera más espectacular posible (por el techo, destruyéndolo).  
  
. . .  
  
mientras tanto, la aldea koromon era destruída por varios Digimon ogros, llamados Goblimons.  
  
Nombre, Goblimon. Etapa, Novato. Ataque especial, Fuego de Goblin. Pertenece a la clase de los ogros   
  
El Koromon capitán guerrero y su ejército trataban desesperadamente de defender su hogar, pero los ogros eran demasiado fuertes. El Fuego de Goblin de los Goblimon lo utlizaban para quemar las casa de paja y madera, haciendo vulnerables a los pequeños Digimons básicos.... No podían hacer nada para defenderse..  
  
Los únicos que podían hacerlo estaban demasiado ocupados con el líder de aquél violento ejército..  
  
. . .  
  
- Quién diablos eres tú???!!!- Gritó Yoshiki.  
  
- Con que ustedes son los famosos tamers legendarios que tanto teme mi Amo Shadomon.. No se ven tan poderosos como su excelencia dice.. pero mi deber es matarlos y es lo que voy a hacer..  
  
Nombre, Ogremon. Etapa, Campeón. Ataque especial, Golpe del Mal. Pertenece a la clase de los ogros   
  
- Eras amigo de LadyDevimon??? Bueno, entonces debes ser del lado de los malos.- Dijo Satoshi – Shikmon, defenderemos ésta aldea juntos!!!  
  
- Sí, Satoshi!!!- Contestó el Digimon, sacando sus Guadañas en cada brazo.  
  
- Yo también ayudaré!!!- Dijo Agumon.  
  
- Muy bien!!!- Yoshiki sacó una medalla y la insertó en su D- Watch – Medalla Fuel Inyection!!!  
  
Aumento en el poder de fuego de Agumon un 25%... Descarga completa..  
  
- Llama Bebé!!!- Agumon lanzó su poderosa flama en Ogremon, pero éste la detuvo con su mazo.  
  
- Como lo pensaba; Son muy débiles.  
  
- Guadaña Creciente!!!!- Shikmon se lanzó con sus poderosas Guadañas, pero no pudo con la tremenda fuerza d e Ogremon.  
  
- Yo también quiero pelear, Sakura!!- Decía Gatomon, tratando de safarze de los brazos de su camarada, pero Sakura no la dejaba ir.  
  
- Aún estás muy débil!!- Exclamó – No puedes pelear así!!  
  
- Ahora es mi turno para atacar.. Golpe del Mal!!!- Ogremon lanzó un poderoso golpe que acabó con Shikmon y Agumon al instante, lanzándolos una esquina del cuarto. Yoshiki y Satoshi corrieron con sus Digimons para auxiliarlos.  
  
Ogremon se lanzó de nuevo con ellos para darles el tiro de gracia, pero los Koromons intervinieron.  
  
- No dejaremos que lastimes a nuestros nuevos héroes!!!- Exclamó Kaji, mordiendo el brazo izquierdo del ogro.  
  
- Tal vez no seamos fuertes, pero tenemos mucha valentía!!!- Exclamó Kojy, embistiendo a Ogremon. El líder lo ayudó.  
  
Satoshi, viendo la escena, gritó preocupado:  
  
- Alejénse!!!!! No pueden con él!!!  
  
Después de unos segundos, Ogremon se los quitó de su vista, dejándolos gravemente heridos. El google boy bajó su vista, liberando su principal virtud...  
  
- Sólo eran unas basuras...- Dijo – Pero antes de acabar a la verdadera basura, mataré a la basura peligrosa.. jejejeje  
  
- No me rendiré.... no lo haré...  
  
Satoshi levantó su rostro y gritó:  
  
- No me rendiré hasta verte acabado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La Gran roca empezó a brillar, liberando una estela roja que entró en el DigiWatch de Morisato. La medalla de Shikmon se convirtió en la medalla roja del coraje, liberando una nueva evolución.  
  
- Siento un gran poder que fluye dentro de mí!!!- Exclamó Shikmon. El y su sorprendido Tamer fueron rodeados de un aura color rojo.  
  
Evolución activada.. Preparando evolución...  
  
Shikmon digivolves a Drillmon   
  
Shikmon cambió su forma; Ya no era una especie de gato, sino que su silueta era más bien de un caballo. Tenía en su espalda unos taladros, que le crecían cada vez que los lanzaba.  
  
Nombre, Drillmon. Etapa, Campeón. Ataque Especial, Taladro de Metal. Pertenece a la clase de los mamíferos  
  
- Pero qué pasó???- Se preguntó Yoshiki, pasmado."No puede ser... Satoshi es nuestro líder??"  
  
- Con que esa es la Digievolución de Shikmon.. Interesante..-Se dijo Sakura. Volteó con Gatomon y le dijo – Tenemos que ayudarlo aunque sea un poco, Gatomon.  
  
-Sí!!!- Contestó la Gata, decidida.  
  
- Ogremon, yo seré tu contricante.- Dijo Drillmon.  
  
- Vaya, tú te ves más fuerte que la basura ordinaria. Veamos como son tus reflejos.. Golpe del Mal!!!!- Ogremon atacó a Drillmon, pero éste lo esquivó fácilmente.  
  
" Es muy rápido!!" Pensó Sakura "No será difícil para Drillmon vencerlo!"  
  
Satoshi por fin entró en sí, y le ordenó a Drillmon:  
  
- Amigo, mándalo a volar!!!  
  
- Sí!!!- Drillmon lanzó sus taladros a gran velocidad- Taladros de Metal!!!  
  
Los taladros impactaron a Ogremon y lo sacaron del castillo, explotando más tarde en el aire.  
  
- Vaya, es muy fuerte...- Murmuró Agumon.  
  
Yoshiki no podía contener su furia hacia Satoshi, que estaba felicitando a Drillmon por su buen trabajo, feliz.  
  
- Bien hecho, Drillmon!!  
  
Los Ogremons, al ver a su líder explotando en el aire, salieron de la Aldea, asustados al no tener un líder de batalla.  
  
. . .  
  
- Se los agradecemos mucho!!! nos salvaron!!!- Exclamaban una y otra vez los Koromons de la aldea, felices. El Dino Team no podía sentirse apenado (Todos, menos el líder, que tenía una envidia incontrolable).  
  
- No es para tanto..- Dijo Satoshi, muy apenado.  
  
- claro que lo es!!!! Venciste al temiblr eOgremon y nos salvaste de la destrucción!!!- Exclamó el líder Koromon – Además, demostraron ser los Tamers legendarios!!!  
  
- Bueno, si es así, no podemos salir de aquí hasta saber para qué fuimos traidos..- Dijo Sakura. Volteó con el google boy y le dijo – Necesitamos encontrar nuestros emblemas, satoshi..  
  
- Pues sí...- Satoshi volteó con Yoshiki. Este le devolvió una mirada que le provocó escalofríos al muchacho.  
  
Morisato terminando regresando con los Koromons.  
  
- Bueno, tenemos que irnos.. Si un Digimon como ese viene aquí, destruirían su aldea.  
  
- Pero les aseguramos que los visitaremos algún día.- Dijo Agumon.  
  
- Sí!! Shikmon quiere probar de ésta comida!!!- Exclamó el Gato, feliz y saltando como loco. Todos sintieron pasar unas gotas sobre sus cabezas.  
  
- Bueno.. si tiene que ser así, pues ni modo. –Concluyó el líder.  
  
Minutos después, los Tamers partieron, despidiéndose a lo lejos de sus amigos Koromons.  
  
- Es una lástima que tengamos que partir tan rápido. – Comentó Gatomon, triste.- Podimos haber comido ahí y no tendríamos problemas en el viaje.  
  
Sakura volteó por unos momentos con su Gata, que tenía en sus brazos (Ella aún tiene el virus). Después, volteó con Yoshiki.  
  
- Yoshiki, sabes para donde vamos??  
  
Manazaki dio un gruñido leve de fastidio.  
  
- Pregúntale al "líder". A lo mejor él sabe..  
  
Sakura volteó con Satoshi, que estaba enfrente de ellos dos, muy feliz con Shikmon porque él evolucionó por fin. Dio un suspiro y concluyó:  
  
- Va a ser un largo camino hacia el Digi- Túnel..  
  
Nadie notó que alguien los estaba observando... Era un pequeño vampiro con alas a las alturas de uno de los árboles de ahí.  
  
- Vaya, con que pudieron vencer a Ogremon con facilidad.. Será mejor informarle al Amo Shadomon sobre esto... 


	9. Una isla movil?

Capitulo nueve: Una isla móvil?  
  
Satoshi, Yoshiki y sakura, junto a sus Digimons, comienzan el camino hacia el extraño Digi- Túnel que se puede ver en el horizonte gracias a que la niebla se despejó por completo en la misteriosa isla Koro.  
  
Para llegar al lugar donde se encuentra ese Túnel, tendrían que atravesar el mar, y eso sería difícil; Pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora.  
  
Muy al contrario de Satoshi (Que quería irse de éste lugar rápidamente), Sakura y Yoshiki querían encontrar sus propios emblemas; Por lo tanto, no serviría de nada llegar al Túnel si no encuentran los dichosos aditamentos para evolucionar a los Digimons.  
  
- Quiero saber cómo funcionan esos famosos emblemas.- Decía sakura, mientras caminaban – Sería muy interesante.  
  
Minutos después, Gatomon empezaba a sentirse mal. Sakura se percató de eso y preguntó:  
  
- Te encuentra bien, Gatomon?  
  
- No.- Contestó el Digimon, de aspecto terrible – Creo que el dichoso virus me está afectando mucho.  
  
- Porqué no lo metes en su medalla, Sakura?- Sugirió Satoshi. Shikmon lo apoyó, afirmando lo mismo.  
  
- Tienes razón.-Contestó Sakura. Sacó la medalla de su D- Watch e introdujo a gatomon en ella (Ella no se sentía muy feliz porque de nuevo estaría en un espacio muy reducido) - Supongo que esto le hará bien..  
  
- Sí, tienes razón. - Dijo Sat, contento. Volteó con Shikmon, y le preguntó- Shikmon, quieres entrar en tu medalla también?  
  
- No, Satoshi.- contestó – me siento bien así.  
  
El google boy volteó para atrás, donde estaban Yoshiki y Agumon. Manazaki no se veía muy contento, sobre todo por lo sucedido en la Aldea de los Koromon hace horas.  
  
Acaso sería posible que un niño tan tonto como Satoshi sea el líder del Equipo?? Eso jamás lo aceptaría, ni en mil años.  
  
- Oye, sería mejor que metieras a Agumon en su medalla. Se ve algo cansado por la batalla con Ogremon.- Comentó Satoshi.  
  
- No te metas en mis asuntos!!- Gritó Yoahiki – Sé cómo cuidar a mi Digimon!!!  
  
- Oye, Yoshiki. No te exaltes.- Dijo Agumon, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.  
  
- bueno, no te enojes..Sólo decía.- Dijo Satoshi, ofendido.  
  
- Pues no digas, y ya adelántate, "líder".  
  
Satoshi se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a Sakura, mientras daba un pequeño suspiro de resignación. Yoshiki nunca lo aceptado en el dino Team, y con el hecho de ser primero Shikmon el que haya evolucionado, su enojo no terminó por cesar como tanto lo esperaba; Al contrario, aumentó.  
  
Pero no podía hacer nada por ese aspecto.  
  
Como ya era un poco tarde, Satoshi y sakura decidieron dormir en el pequeño claro en donde estaban. Gracias a la Flama Bebé de Agumon y un poco de leña, pudieron azar los pescados que Shikmon y sat pescaron del río que no estaba lejos de ahí.  
  
- bueno, será mejor que salga Gatomon de su medalla.- dijo Sakura –Descargar!  
  
La pequeña Gata salió de la medalla, aún algo débil.  
  
- Aún me siento mal.- Aseguró Gatomon, como si tuviera un gran resfriado.  
  
Sakura se preocupaba más y más por su Digimon. Satoshi se percató de eso, y dándole un pescado completo empalado, le dijo sonriente:  
  
- No te preocupes, sakura. Te aseguró que tu Gatomon va a estar bien.  
  
Sakura también sonrió, mientras asintía.  
  
Mientras tanto, Agumon se quejaba por que se comió su ración y ya no tenía más que comer.  
  
- tengo hambre..- Se dijo. Yoshiki lo escuchó y muy disimuladamente le dio su pescado.  
  
Agumon, extrañado, preguntó:  
  
- qué es lo que sucede, Yoshiki?  
  
- Ya no quiero..- Murmuró, muy serio.  
  
Agumon, después de unos segundos que tomó para asimilarlo, respondió, feliz:  
  
- Muchas gracias!!!!!!  
  
. . .  
  
La luz de la Luna iluminaba el lugar, además de la fogata. Ya después de comer, Satoshi y Yoshiki miraban sin darse cuenta entre ellos a Sakura, que estaba dormida junto a los demás Digimons. Tenía abrazado de forma especial a su Gatomon, que en verdad se veía muy mal.  
  
Después de unos instantes, yoshiki volteó con Sat y notó que estaba haciendo precisamente lo mismo que él.  
  
- Desde cuándo la conoces...  
  
Satoshi volteó, extrañado.  
  
- Eh?  
  
- A sakura...- Completó Yoshiki, sin parar de mirar a la niña – desde cuando la conoces..  
  
- Desde tercer año.- Contestó el google boy, aún extrañado – Porqué lo preguntas?  
  
Yoshiki ignoró esa pregunta, y comentó:  
  
- Sabes? Me extraña mucho que yo reciba la misma confianza por parte de ella de igual forma que tú... Yo la conozco prácticamente desde que nacimos..  
  
- Sí???  
  
Yoshiki asintió, muy serio. Satoshi entendió a lo que quería llegar Manazaki.  
  
- Por eso tengo mucha ira!!!!! Porque tú pretendes ser superior a mí, a sabiendas de yo soy el líder!!!- Exclamó, en tono severo.  
  
- Eso no es cierto!!- Negó Sat – Por supuesto que no!!! He tratado de ser amable contigo por sakura, pero veo que no se puede!!!  
  
- Tú eres el que provocó todo éstos problemas, Satoshi!!!  
  
- Cúales problemas??!! El único problema que tenemos es tu actitud de superioridad!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoshiki callo. Su semblante cambió drásticamente a una pena profunda, que preocupó a Morisato.  
  
El niño del paliacate dio una última mirada a Sakura, para después voltear con Agumon.  
  
" No me importa... quiero ser el mejor.."  
  
Después, se alejó de ahí sin decir ni una palabra.  
  
- Espero que.. no lo haya tomado tan a pecho...- concluyó Satoshi. Ahí se quedo sentado, toda la noche...  
  
. . .  
  
A la mañana siguiente, El Dino Team reanudó muy temprano su camino hacia la playa. Después de un par de horas, llegaron a la playa, así llegando al gran problema.  
  
- Ahora si, hay que pensar en cómo cruzar el mar y llegar a esa isla.- Dijo sakura, señalando a la isla que se alcanzaba a divisar gracias al gran rayo púrpura que era el Digi- Túnel.  
  
- Y qué piensa, "líder"?- Preguntó Yoshiki, sonriente. Satoshi volteó con él, y viendo su gran sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que él ha vuelto a ser el mismo (por lo menos por unos momentos, como siempre).  
  
- no tengo ni la más mínima idea...- Dijo, por fin.  
  
- Y si hacemos una balsa con las palmeras que hay allá?- Sugirió Agumon, señalando el par de plantas que estaban en un acantilado, no muy lejos de donde estaban.  
  
- Buena idea..- Murmuró Yoshiki.  
  
- Con Shikmon y Agumon, será más que fácil!!!- Exclamó Sakura – Verdad, Gatomon?  
  
El Digimon, que estaba una vez más en brazos de su Tamer, contestó tristemente:  
  
- Lástima que no pueda ayudar...  
  
Sakura también se puso triste. Cómo podrá quitarle ese virus?? En ese momento su capacidad de solucionar problemas no le servía de nada.  
  
En ese instante, un digimon maligno apareció en el lugar. Era un vampiro, con ojos amarillos y de mal ver.  
  
- Quién eres tú???- Preguntó Satoshi.  
  
-Con que ustedes los Tamers Legendarios que salvarán éste mundo con sus Digimons Divinos, eh?  
  
Nombre, DemiDevimon. Etapa, novato. Ataque especial, Devi Dardos. Pertenece a la clase de los Demonios  
  
- Y porqué quieres saberlo?!- Preguntó Yoshiki severamente. Ya los digimons estaban en posición de ataque. DemiDevimon se sentía amenazado, y dijo:  
  
- no, no, no.. esperen. Yo soy muy débil y no podría con ustedes..  
  
- Entonces para que vienes a molestar a shikmon y sus amigos??_ Preguntó Shikmon, sacando su Guadaña derecha.  
  
- mmmmm.. no dije que no iba a molestar, y tampoco dije que yo lo haría directamente..jejejejeje... Shellmon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oye, ayúdame!!!!!!!  
  
- Shellmon??- Dijo Sat- Y quién es ese???  
  
De repente, el famoso Shellmon salió del pedazo de arena en el que estaban Satoshi y compañía, separándolo un poco.  
  
Nombre, Shellmon. Etapa, campeón. Ataque especial, Hydro Ráfaga. Pertenece a la clase de los Animales Marinos  
  
- Argggghhhh, está grande!!!- Exclamó Agumon, que tenía en su lado a Sakura y Gatomon. Yoshiki estaba a espaldas del caracol, mientras que Satoshi y Shikmon estaba en el lado izquierdo.  
  
- Ataca Shellmon!! Vamos, hazlo!! Que para eso te pago!!!- Exclamaba una y otra vez DemiDevimon, volando de un lado a otro de felicidad.  
  
Yoshiki sacó una medalla, y la insertó en su D- Watch:  
  
- Medalla Power nivel dos!!  
  
Cargando... Fuerza aumentada un 50% en Agumon.. Descarga completa...  
  
- Llama Bebé!!!- Gritó agumon, lanzando su flema. No sucedió nada en Shellmon.  
  
- El fuego no funciona muy bien en digimons que están casi siempre en el agua..- Dijo Sakura, asustada – No puedes hacer algo mejor, Yoshiki?  
  
- Agumon, atácalo con tus garras!!!!- Ordenó Manazaki.  
  
-Tú también Shikmon!!!- Dijo Satoshi. Los dos digimons obedecieron y atacaron con fuerza física al Digimon..  
  
- Hydro Ráfaga!!!!!!- Gritó Shellmon, llevándose a los dos digimons adentro del mar gracias a la presión del chorro de agua que salía de su boca.  
  
- jajajajaja!! Va a ser muy difícil que puedan vencer al poderoso Shellmon!!! Sí, el jefecito me va a dar un bono especial por esto!!- Exclamó el vampiro.  
  
- Satoshi!! Evoluciona a Shikmon!! Es la única esperanza!!!- Exclamó Sakura a su amiga. Satoshi asintió.  
  
- Muy bien!!! Shikmon, digievoluciona!!!!!- Exclamó, poniéndose enfrente del digimon, que estaba en el agua.  
  
- Ouch!! Va a ser más difícil!!!!- Exclamó DemiDevimon, asustado.  
  
Cinco segundos...  
  
- Vaya, tarda mucho...  
  
Diez segundos...  
  
- Se me está acabando mi paciencia...  
  
- Quince segundos...  
  
- no ocurrió nada..- dijo Satoshi – Creo que no va a funcionar ésta vez, jajajaajajaja  
  
Todos cayeron patas arriba, hasta Shellmon.  
  
- Bueno.. Acaba con ellos, Shellmon!!!!!!!!- Gritó el Digimon vampiro.  
  
- Hydro Ráfaga!!!!!- Shellmon usó de Nuevo su atque especial, pero Shikmon usó su Guadaña como escudo para aguantar el ataque y que no dañara ni a él ni a Agumon.  
  
- Shikmon, resiste!!!!!!- gritó Satoshi, preocupado. " Si no hago algo, el chorro los lastimará bastante.."  
  
- Maldición!! No podemos hacer nada!!!- Exclamó Gatomon. Al ver ella y sakura a Satoshi correr hacia Shellmon para distrarerlo un poco, Terada exclamó:  
  
- Qué vas a hacer Satoshi??!!!  
  
- Estás loco?!!- Dijo Manazaki.  
  
Satoshi embistió al digimon, pero salió más lastimado él que Shellmon. Después de eso, el D- watch empezó a emanar un rayo rojo, al igual que el Tamer y el Digimon.  
  
Sakura supo cúal era el problema..  
  
" Eso es!!!"  
  
Evolución activada.. Preparando evolución...  
  
Shikmon digivolves a Drillmon  
  
El caballo morado salió del mar con Agumon montado en él. Con una velocidad increíble, salió del la Hydro Ráfaga antes de que impactara en ellos dos. También, manteniendo la misma velocidad, se llevó a un dolido Satoshi cerca de donde estaba Sakura y Yoshiki.  
  
- Vaya!! En verdad es muy rápido!!!- Exclamó Gatomon, boqui abierta.  
  
- Oh, no!!! Hay problemas!!!- Exclamó DemiDevimon.  
  
- te encuentras bien, Satoshi??- Preguntó Drillmon, mientras que Agumon y él bajaban del caballo.  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes.- Contestó el Tamer, doliéndose de su brazo.  
  
Drillmon dio media vuelta. Al mismo tiempo, Shellmon preparaba su ataque especial... pero el veloz caballo actuó primero..  
  
- Taladro de Metal!!!!- Gritó, lanzando sus poderosos taladros. Eran tan poderosos y rápidos, que impactaron y voltearon a shellmon, haciendo su ataque a otro..  
  
- No, por favoooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrr!!!!- DemiDevimon salió volando del lugar, gracias a la Hydro Ráfaga de Shellmon.  
  
Adios DemiDevimon!!!- Sakura y Gatomon levantaron el brazo a mano extendida en señal de despedida.  
  
Otros taladros sirvieron para mandar a Shellmon al mar, de donde vino.  
  
- Bueno, eso fue fácil..- dijo yoshiki, cruzado de brazos.  
  
- fácil? Casi me rompe mi hocico ese chorro!!!- Exclamó Agumon.  
  
- Oigan ,chicos..- Dijo sakura, señalando hacia una isla que estaba enfrente de ellos – Esa isla.. No estaba allí...  
  
La pequeña isla tenía una piedra entre dos palmeras. En la piedra tenía el emblema de la esperanza, que comenzó a brillar, entrando la luz verde en la medalla de Gato que estaba en el D- Watch.  
  
Yoshiki se puso más serio de lo que estaba antes.  
  
- Oh, parece que ya tienes tu emblema, Sakura.- Dijo Sat, contento.  
  
Sakura asintió, igual de contenta.  
  
Gatomon, que saltaba una y otra vez, exclamó:  
  
- Ya me siento mejor!!! Perfecto!!!  
  
Sakura volteó con su Digimon y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras decía:  
  
- Parece que el virus disminuyó por el emblema de la esperanza!! Yo siempre tuve la esperanza en que mejorarías algún día!!  
  
Satoshi amplió aún más su sonrisa. Yoshiki, todo lo contrario. Agumon veía a su Tamer, igual de serio. Qué le estaba pasando?? Serán celos??  
  
- Parece que quieren ir a la Isla Hedge.. con gusto yo los llevo...  
  
- Eh? Quién dijo eso?- Preguntó Satoshi, que al igual que sus amigos, buscaba de donde provenía la voz.  
  
La enorme isla se levantó un poco, y salió su parte inferior: una enorme turtuga.  
  
Nombre, Islamon. Etapa, campeón. Ataque especial, Ola Gigante. Pertenece a la clase de los Animales Marinos  
  
- Una isla digimon??- Se preguntó Sakura, punteada.- Vaya, el Digimundo nunca para de sorprenderme!!!  
  
Todos asintieron, punteados.  
  
- ajajajajaja, no se preocupen. No les haré daño. El señor Gennai me encargó que le llevará el emblema de la esperanza a su dueño; Ví que uno tiene el del coraje, y tú, niña, recibiste el emblema que tenía en mi humilde isla, por eso me dí cuenta de que ustedes eran los tamers elegidos.  
  
- Espera.. El Señor Gennai???- Preguntó Sakura, pensando que escuchó mal.  
  
- Quién es ese señor, Satoshi??- Preguntó Shikmon, que había devolucionado a su etapa novato.  
  
- Pues según sé, es un programa que parece un ser humano...  
  
- Exacto, Satoshi.- Afirmó Sakura – El Señor Gennai es un sabio; De seguro ha de saber porqué nos llamaron a éste mundo.  
  
- entonces, qué esperamos??- Dijo Yoshiki, que de un salto subíó a la isla (Agumon le siguió) – qué no van a subir??  
  
Todos dieron una risa nerviosa, mientras que unas gotas recorrían sus cabezas. " Y él era el que no creía que esto era el Digimundo.." Pensó Satoshi.  
  
Y así, resolvieron el problema de cómo atravesar el mar...  
  
. . .  
  
Mientras tanto, en una cueva iluminada por antorchas, DemiDevimon se encontraba muy apenado frente a su Amo Shadomon.  
  
- Señor Shadomon, lo siento mucho.. Ellos encontraron el emblema de la esperanza antes de mí, y pues no pude hacer nada contra el portador del coraje...  
  
Ante el vampiro se le presentó una sombra con partes de metal color blanco y un par de picos en lugar de brazos. Tenía unos ojos aterradores, y era grande.. Muy grande..  
  
- Tonto!! Te encargué esa fácil misión, y llegas con las manos vacías!! Gracias al emblema de la esperanza, mi virus tiene menor influencia en ese digimon gato, y va a ser más difícil vencerlos si los tres obtienen todo su poder!!!  
  
Otro digimon llega a esa cueva, interrumpiendo la discusión para alivio de DemiDevimon. Era un ninja parecido a Shurimon, pero negro.  
  
Nombre, Garomon. Etapa, Armor. Ataque especial, Cadenas de Sangre. Pertenece a la clase de los Digimons Mutantes  
  
Garomon se arrodilló, mientras decía:  
  
- Señor Shadomon, hemos encontrado otro humano cerca de la Isla Frodita... Quiere que vaya yo personalmente a eliminarlo?  
  
- No, yo quiero ir!!!- Exclamó DemiDevimon.  
  
- Cállate!!!!_ Le gritó shadomon. El vampiro se fue detrás de una roca para esconderse. El Líder volteó con Garomon y le contestó:  
  
- Ve tú. No quiero que ese humano viva, o me dará problemas igual que los Tamer Legendarios.  
  
- Sí, señor.- Garomon desapreció en el acto.  
  
- Señor, quiere su masaje??- Preguntó el vampiro, aún detrás de la roca, temeroso. Shadomon volvió a su forma de sombra, e ignorando lo que preguntó DemiDevimon, dijo:  
  
- Malditos Tamers elegidos!!! No llegarán a la Isla Hedge!!!!!! 


	10. DemiVeemon

Capitulo diez: Otro Tamer???  
  
- Qué no puedes ir más rápido, Islamon??!- Exclamó Sakura, desesperada. Mientras Satoshi y compañía veían a la niña algo apenados, el Digimon Isla contestó, con una gota de sudor:  
  
- Lo siento, pero tengo algunas reumas.. Estoy muy viejo, sabes?  
  
Islamon se detuvo, ya no podiendo aguantar sus reumas. Sakura se sentó de golpe, resignada:  
  
- Hubiéramos llegado desde antes con la balsa..  
  
Ya había pasado más de tres horas (algo exagerado, ya que la isla Hedge no está muy lejos de ahí), y el dino Team estaba algo inquieto por la lentitud de Islamon. Ya hasta tenían planeado irse nadando solos.  
  
- Esto va a tardar más???- Preguntó Yoshiki.  
  
- Sólo esperen.. ya se me está quitando..- Contestó Islamon, refiriéndose a su reuma- Ya está!!  
  
Y así, reunudaron el viaje.  
  
A los pocos metros de hacerlo, Gatomon, que ya tenía mucha más fuerza que antes, alcanzó a ver algo flotando en el mar. Al verlo bien (Gracias a su vista de gato), lanzó una exclamación:  
  
- Es un bebé!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos voltearon de golpe, para hacer lo mismo dirigiendo su vista hacia la dirección que señalaba gatomon; Era un digimon bebé, flotando en el agua. No estaba muy lejos de ahí, así que Islamon cambió su dirección hacia el Digimon.  
  
Nombre, Demiveemon. Etapa, básico. Ataque especial, burbujas. Pertenece a la clase de los Digimons Bebés  
  
Satoshi lo recogió, y dijo:  
  
- Es un DemiVeemon... Qué hace en medio del mar???  
  
- No lo sé.- Contestó Sakura- tal vez su familia lo abandonó...  
  
Todos comenzaron a pensar si en realidad los Digimon tenían familia.  
  
- Aunque.... Esa respuesta es un poco tonta...- Dijo Sakura, apenada.  
  
- No, no lo es. Suena un poco extraña porque no sabemos nada sobre los Digimons. –dijo Satoshi, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga; Al parecer lo logró, porque ella sacó una tierna sonrisa.  
  
Mientras esto sucedía, DemiVeemon despertaba. Gatomon fue el primero en darse cuenta; Luego, Agumon y Shikmon. Después, todos los Tamers ya estaban ahí (Islamon no podía estar ahí porque estaban encima de él n-n).  
  
- Donde...? Donde estoy...? donde está Shigeru...?  
  
- Shigeru??- Satoshi volteó con sakura, que estaba igual de confundida que él.  
  
- Conocen a ese tal Shigeru??- Preguntó Yoshiki, que la verdad le daba igual.  
  
- Tal vez... Pero no puede ser el mismo, verdad? Son muchas coincidencias... No, claro que no es el mismo, jejejeje- Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de parte de alguien, Satoshi insistía- Verdad que no lo es, chicos? Verdad?  
  
- Pues la verdad, no sé que pensar...- Contestó Sakura, punteada. Ya había pasado por varias cosas, y la idea de que un amigo de Satoshi y suyo está en el Digimundo y tiene un Digimon perdido no parece tan descabellada.  
  
- Pues a mí me da igual..- Dijo Yoahiki, apoyándose en el pequeño tronco de palmera que tenía Islamon en su lomo.  
  
Mientras tanto, los Digimons platicaban con DemiVeemon.  
  
- Quién es tu Tamer? Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- Preguntó Gatomon al pequeño digimon. DemiVeemon tomó aire y contestó:  
  
- Mi tamer es Shigeru; El me abandonó después de un pequeño conflicto que hubo entre nosotros dos...  
  
- Qué clase de conflicto?- Preguntó Agumon.  
  
DemiVeemon tomó de nuevo aire, y empezó a contar su historia y la de su amigo Shigeru...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
DemiVeemon llevaba horas caminando por el desierto, buscando algo de agua y comida. No había comido nada desde que su aldea lo expulsó "para que se conviertiera en un Digimon maduro e independiente", ya que había hecho varios destrozos en el lugar.  
  
- Creo que mi destino es morir en éste desolado desierto.. Solo...- Se dijo, cayendo a la caliente arena... Dejándose vencer, después de haber luchado por varios días...  
  
Pasaron cinco minutos, que para él fueron una eternidad, y un chico de pelo castaño lo cargó en sus brazos. Vio que estaba inconsciente, y le puso el cántaro de agua que tenía para que despertara y tomara un poco. Su plan funcionó y el pequeño Digimon tomó del vital líquido.  
  
Cuando acabó, volteó con su salvador y se dio cuenta de que era un Ser Humano; Su aldea le había contado que si un día veía un Humano, esa persona se convertiría en su Tamer. Eso le iluminaba sus ojos, ya que por fin, después de muchos días, no estaría solo.  
  
Por otro lado, el niño de pelo castaño no podía creer aún que estuviera en el Digimundo. Aunque haya sido perseguido por un Monochromon y un tyranomon al mismo tiempo ayer, esto le parecía una maravilla.  
  
Y ahora, tener en sus brazos su Digimon favorito le parecía un sueño hecho realidad (además de estar en el Digimundo, claro).  
  
Después de darle un poco del pan que tenía en su mochila, DemiVeemon agradeció por todas las atenciones que tuvo.  
  
- Muchas gracias por todo... Me salvaste la vida..  
  
- No es para tanto, créelo!!!- Exclamó el niño – El que debe de estar agradecido soy yo, ya que tuve la oportunidad de cargar un Digimon de carne y hueso.  
  
DemiVeemon sonrió, feliz.  
  
- Entonces sé mi Tamer!!!!- Exclamó, lanzándose los brazos de su nuevo amigo.  
  
- Tu... tu Tamer?- Shigeru no lo podía creer, pero algo en su interior lo hizo aceptar.  
  
Mientras lo hacía, un D- Watch aparecía en su muñeca. El niño se sorprendió por eso, pro le dio gusto al mismo tiempo.  
  
" Ya me imagino las caras de Sakura y Satoshi cuando se enteren!!!" Pensó, teniendo por fin algo que presumir.  
  
. . .  
  
- Entonces apareciste sin darte cuenta?- Preguntó DemiVeemon, en los brazos de Shigeru. Llevaban caminando por el desierto varios minutos, olvidándose por unos momentos del calor y hambre que tenían. Por lo menos ya tenían a alguien con quien platicar, y platicar de algo interesante hace olvidar todos tus problemas.  
  
- Sí.- Contestó el niño – Estaba en el cuarto de sistemas, cuando de repente un Túnel me tragó... Aparecí en éste mismo desierto...  
  
- Oh, ya veo..- la conversación terminó cuando por fina llegaron al mar. Ambos salieron corriendo (DemiVeemon zafándose de los brazos de su nuevo Tamer) y se metieron al mar, disfrutando sus frías y saladas aguas.  
  
Después de un rato de diversión, ambos escucharon la voz de un digimon:  
  
- Mi Amo me encargó matarlos.. Y eso es lo que haré!!!!!!  
  
En ese momento, un Digimon apareció. Era muy parecido a Shurimon, pero con tonos oscuros.  
  
- Quién eres tú??!!- Preguntó Shigeru.  
  
- Mi nombre es garomon, y como les dije, vengo a matarlos... Cadenas de sangre!!!  
  
Un par de cadenas salieron de los brazos de Garomon, impactando en el pequeño DemiVeemon y haciéndolo hundir al agua del mar.  
  
- DemiVeemon!!!!!!- Gritó Shigeru. Al ver que el pequeño digimon no salía. Desesperado, tomó aire y se hundió para buscar a su Digimon.  
  
Por supuesto que Garomon no lo dejaría hacerlo.  
  
- Mueran!!!!!!! Cadenas de Sangre!!!!!!  
  
Las cadenas de Garomon son especiales; tienen el potencial de no detenerse hasta no impactar en el blanco, y al ver que regresaban a su dueño, el ninja dio una expresión de satisfacción.  
  
- El Amo shadomon me va a condecorar por ésta hazaña... jajajajajajajajaja!!  
  
Después, el Digimon maligno desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro.  
  
. . .  
  
- Ves?? Ya nos perdiste!!!!!!  
  
- Que nos perdimos?? Sé a donde vamos!!!  
  
- Entonces, dime... en donde estamos??  
  
- ehhh... Ves?? Ya nos perdiste tú!!!  
  
Nombre, Gekkomon. Etapa, campeón. Ataque especial, Símponia desquebrajante. Pertenece a la clase de los Digimons Anfibios  
  
Un par de Gekkomons nadaban por las aguas del inmenso mar. Llevaban una red repleta de peces y el Gekkomon que los cargaba, Gekk, estaba molesto porque su compañero de pesca, Ko, siempre los pierde cuando quieren regresar a su aldea.  
  
- El gran ShogunGekkomon nos va a regañar!!!!!!- Exclamó Gek – No deberíamos de haber salido!!!  
  
- Eso no es verdad!!!- Contestó Ko – Si no vamos por comida para nuestra familia, moriremos de hambre!!! No podemos estar encerrados por una tonta guerra contra los Marinegekkomons!!!!  
  
Mientras discutían, la red, que estaba sumergida en el mar, se atoró con algo. Gek, por más que jalaba, no podía desatorarla.  
  
- Ve y desatórala, amigo.- Dijo el gekkomon. Ko asintió y se sumergió en el agua.  
  
Al ver que era lo con lo que la red se atoró, llegó a la superficie al instante y exclamó:  
  
- Es un humano, y tiene un digimon!!!!!!!  
  
Los Gekkomons olvidaron la comida, y llevaron al humano y al pequeño Digimon a la isla Geko (Una muy pequeña isla).  
  
Después de sacarles el agua a los dos, el niño de pelo castaño despertó y se asombró al ver a un par de Gekkomons.  
  
- Vaya!! Es mi día de suerte!!!- Exclamó, levantándose de golpe. Al ver a su DemiVeemon, le ayudó a Ko a sacarle el agua de sus pequeños pulmones; El pequeño Digimon despertó después de que su Tamer lo había auxiliado.  
  
- Si hace tiempo tenía sed, ahora podré darme por satisfecho...- Comentó Demiveemon, aún escupiendo un poco de agua.  
  
Shigeru volteó con sus salvadores y les dijo:  
  
- Muchas gracias por salvarnos! Les debemos una!!  
  
- no nos lo agradezcas. Nuestra aldea estima mucho a los humanos y nos pueden hacer lo peor si dejamos uno ahogándose.- Dijo Gek.  
  
- Oh, ya veo.- Shigeru, punteado, preguntó - Entonces nos salvaron porque están obligados??  
  
Los dos Digimons rana contestaron al unísono, titubeantes:  
  
- Pues... sí..  
  
Shigeru y Demiveemon cayeron patas arriba.  
  
En ese momento, Ko se acordó que no podían estar afuera por mucho tiempo e hizo recordar a su amigo.  
  
- Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos.- Dijo Gek – Creo que sabrán cómo salir de ésta diminuta isla.  
  
- No, no sabemos.- contestó Shgeru – Ni sé tampoco cómo regresar a mi mundo.  
  
Gek y ko sabían que no podían dejarlos así, así que Gek le ofreció a sus nuevos "amigos" un hospedaje en su casa.  
  
- Y cómo vamos a llegar allá?- Preguntó DemiVeemon.  
  
- Nadando!!- Contestaron los dos amigos, de nuevo al unísono.  
  
- Me lo esperaba...- Se dijo Shigeru, que ya había tenido suficiente agua por hoy.  
  
Los Gekkomons se lanzaron al agua. Shigeru y demiVeemon no tuvieron de otra más que seguirlos. Al llegar a las profundidades del mar, los Gekkomons señalaron un pequeño hoyo justo debajo de la Isla Geko. Al meterse, Shigeru y DemiVeemon vieron que había una aldea subterránea debajo de dicha isla. Había muchos Digimon rana caminando como si nada, y varios charcos para los que estaban cansados. El ambiente era húmedo, por lo que Shigeru y DemiVeemon sentían el frío en sus cuerpos.  
  
- Supongo que éste es el hogar de los Gekkmons...- Dijo Shigeru, mientras trataba de soportar el frió. DemiVeemon hacía lo mismo, pero su pelaje le hacía sentir mucho menos el frío, y eso era gran ventaja.  
  
Gek y ko callaron al Tamer y el digimon. Después, dijo Ko con la voz baja:  
  
- no hablen. Nosotros salimos sin permiso y si se dan cuenta de eso, nos castigarán severamente.  
  
Shigeru podía callar su boca, pero sus dientes que reaccionaban por el frío no le hacían mucho caso a la voluntad del dueño.  
  
Al pasar por algunos guardias Gekko con ayuda de unas cuantas cajas 8Una grande para Shigeru), por fin llegaron a la casa de Ko. Al parecer, la casa estaba hecha de barro, pero la situación en la que estaban hizo que Shigeru no tuviera tiempo de averiguarlo.  
  
Y es que ya habían descubierto a Gek y Ko que habían salido del lugar. Un par de guardias hacían pensar al par de ranas eso.  
  
- Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Cómo se atreven a entrar a mi humilde hogar!!!!!!- Exclamó Ko.  
  
" qué diablos pasa aquí?" Pensó Shgeru " Porqué no dejan a los Gekkomons salir al mar??"  
  
- Saben las reglas. Nuestro deber es castigar al quien las viole.- Dijo un Guardia – Kesín, llévelos a la jaula... Kesín!!!! Kesín, que no oyes??!!!!!!  
  
- Superior Kazu.... Ese no es un humano?- Preguntó Kesín, señalando al niño de pelo castaño y una mirada inocente.  
  
- Sí, si lo es...- Contestó Ko, al ver que Shigeru no lo hacía. Sabía que el humano les serviría de escudo, así que continuó hablando – Lo salvamos a él y a su Digimon en el mar, mientras salíamos por algo de comida.  
  
Kesín y Kazu miraron asombrados al niño. Después, Kazu le preguntó a Kesin en voz baja:  
  
- No.. No puede ser el Tamer legendario??  
  
- No lo sé... Pero hay que llevarlo con el gran ShogunGekkomon... De seguro él sabrá qué hacer...  
  
Así pues, Kazu y Kesín llevaron a Shigeru, DemiVeemon y los Gekkomons con el líder ShogunGekkomon. Al llegar al enorme palacio de la gran rana, Shigeru se asombró al ver el tamaño de ese digimon, que estaba sentado en su trono como el digno gobernante que es.  
  
Nombre, ShogunGekkomon. Etapa, perfeccionada. Ataque especial, Ruido Musical. Pertenece a la clase de los Digimons Anfibios  
  
- Qué es lo que quieren?- Dijo la gran rana, con una voz fastidiada.  
  
Kazu tomó la palabra:  
  
- Señor, nos hemos enterado por medio de éstos ciudadanos, y mientras violaban la ley, que un humano se encuentra en la aldea gekkomon – Kesín señaló al niño de pelo castaño y el semblante más curioso que nunca – Suponemos que es el Tamer de la leyenda.. Oh, Gran ShogunGekkomon!! Asombrenos con su maravilla y díganos si es uno de los legendarios Tamers!!!  
  
DemiVeemon no entendía ni una sola palabra, al igual que su criador. Muy al contrario, Gek y Ko estaban con los ojos iluminados, ya que por fin el Tamer legendario salvaría toda la aldea (Eso sin contar que se salvaron de un gran castigo n_n).  
  
ShogunGekkmon observó detenidamente a Shigeru. Después de varios segundos de que el niño estuviera incómodo a causa de la mirada penetrante del Gran digimon, la rana habló, con una expresión seria:  
  
- Es el Tamer legendario.... De eso estoy seguro...  
  
todos los Gekkmon que estaban ahí saltaron de alegría y felicidad, ya que por fin el Tamer de la leyenda salvaría la aldea de la destrucción total.  
  
Por supuesto que Shigeru y DemiVeemon seguían sin entender, pero al primero no le dejaba de causar felicidad cuando lo llaman "el Tamer Legendario"...  
  
. . .  
  
Pasaron los días, y Shigeru se enteró por medio de ShogunGekkmon la situación. DemiVeemon también estaba ahí, compartiendo el enorme festín del líder y su Tamer:  
  
- Nuestra raza está en crisis: los MarineGekkomons, comandados por Frogmon, nos mandaron un mensaje de parte de un vampiro extraño que se hacía llamar Demidevimon. El mensaje decía que ellos nos declaraban la guerra y que atacarían al anochecer. Claro que nosotros no éramos tan tontos y mandé a mis tropas suplentes a que fueran a pelear un día antes que ellos... fue una mala idea... Nunca antes fui tan humillado por alguien...  
  
- Entonces dices que un DemiDevimon fue el mensajero de los MarineGekkomons?- Dijo Shigeru. Se le hacía extraño que unos Digimons acuáticos mandaran a uno volador.  
  
DemiVeemon seguía comiendo, sin importarle mucho la conversación.  
  
- Ahora estamos en guerra; Nadie puede salir hasta que ocurra un milagro o que tú vinieras.- De rodillas y con una actitud que incomodaba a Shigeru, el líder dijo – nos ayudarías, por favor?? Te daremos todo lo que tú quieras!!!!!!!  
  
Vaya, esas eran las palabras mágicas: "todo". A Shigeru le gusta exagerar un poco el significado de esa palabra.  
  
" No creo que sea el tal Tamer legendario... unos días aquí, y yo y Demiveemon nos escapamos... jejeje" Pensó, con una sonrisa estúpida que hacía pareja con la idea de Himurachi.  
  
- Está bien, acepto!!!!  
  
ShogunGekkomon sonrió de felicidad.  
  
- Gracias, muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A Demiveemon, que veía la sonrisa de su Tamer, se le hizo que algo tramaba (Y eso que no sabía la situación n_n).  
  
Pasaron más días, y Shigeru cumplía con su objetivo: Abusaba de la hospitalidad de los Gekkomons, haciendo que lo trataran mejor que el mismísimo líder. Con su trono personal y su gran banquete diario, Shigeru se sentía en el paraíso.  
  
Por supuesto que a DemiVeemon no le hacía mucha gracia que su Tamer se comportara así. Ahora sí, ya sabía de la situación, y pensaba que lo mejor para todos sería que su Tamer tomara la iniciativa en lugar de esperar a que las cosas empeoren poco a poco.  
  
Así que DemiVeemon decidió decírselo a Shigeru. Seguro él lo entenderá.  
  
O eso era lo que pensaba el Digimon.  
  
- Cómo te atreves a decirme eso??!!!- Gritó Himurachi.  
  
-Es que eso es lo mejor; Tú lo sabes!!!  
  
- Lo peor que puede suceder entre un Digimon y su Tamer son las desconfianzas!!!!!!!! Nuestra amistad se acabó!!! Aléjate de mi vista!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shigeru estaba tan furioso, que mandó a los Gekkomons que corrieran a demiVeemon de la aldea, dejándolo solo en el inmenso mar...  
  
Solo hasta que lo encontraron...  
  
~Fin del FlashBack~  
  
- Oh, qué linda historia....Es más dramática que cualquier telenovela barata.- Comentó Yoshiki, fastidiado (No hay que decir que es puro sarcasmo).  
  
- Entonces Shigeru, el mismo oportunista que conocemos, está también en el Digimundo...- Dijo Sakura, muy convecida de que se trataba del mismo.  
  
Satoshi no estaba convencido del todo, así que le dijo a sakura:  
  
- No podemos asegurar que sea él, Sakura.  
  
- Yo sí.- Sakura levantó su dedo índice, indicando que iba a contar una de sus historias "a su manera" – Una persona oportunista siempre será oportunista, en toda su vida. Shigeru es lo que podríamos considerar "un oportunista experto". Es muy raro encontrar uno en el mundo... Saben cuantos oportunistas expertos hay en el mundo??  
  
- Es broma, verdad??- Dijo Yoshiki, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.  
  
- Conociendo a sakura, una broma para ella es algo imposible de comprobar... Esto es sólo algo poco comprobable...- Dijo Satoshi.  
  
Ambos dieron un suspiro al mismo tiempo. Sakura sonrió, ya que sus sospechas de que ellos dos podían ser buenos amigos estaban poco a poco aclarándose.  
  
- Entonces si es un amigo de ustedes, debemos ir a rescatarlo.- Dijo Gatomon. Con su garra izquierda señaló levemente a DemiVeemon, que estaba con Shikmon y Agumon – De seguro está preocupado por su Digimon..  
  
- No creo que esté tan preocupado, si lo alejó de él...- Dijo Yoshiki.  
  
DemiVeemon se ponía cada vez más triste al escuchar tales comentarios de Yoshiki. Ya no aguantó más y estalló en llanto, como el bebé Digimon que es.  
  
- Sé que Shigeru no es así!!!!!!!!!!! Lo sé!!!!!!!!!- Exclamó, sin parar de llorar.  
  
- Bueno, en otras circunstancias, lo dejaría ahí hasta que aprenda una buena lección acompañada de un par de malos ratos, pero como estás tú de por medio, lo mejor será ir a esa aldea.- Dijo Satoshi, sonriente.  
  
DemiVeemon también sonrió.  
  
- Muchas gracias por ofrecer su ayuda.  
  
- No debes de agradecernos. –Dijo Agumon – Nuestro deber aquí es ayudar, por lo que hemos visto en anteriores ocasiones.  
  
Todos asintieron, hasta Yoshiki, que aún seguía reservado ante el grupo.  
  
- Yo los llevaré a ese lugar.- Dijo Islamon, que sólo se limitó a escuchar todo el relato – Sé muy bien el camino a esa aldea.  
  
- Muy bien. Llévanos, Islamon!!- Dijo Sakura, emocionada, haciendo que Islamon aumentara considerablemente su velocidad.  
  
" Aunque... Es extraño que hayan asado más días Shigeru en el Digimundo que nosotros..." Pensó la niña de pelo rosa  
  
Después de unos metros recorridos, Gatomon y su instinto felino sentían que algo los seguía.  
  
- Sakura..- Llamó ligeramente a su Tamer.  
  
Sakura no tuvo que preguntar qué era lo que pasaba. Se notaba claramente en la expresión de Gatomon que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.  
  
- Algo se acerca rápidamente!!!!!- Exclamó Agumon.  
  
Un Digimon parecido a Gekkomon, pero con aletas y un aspecto más como tritón, salto del lado derecho de Islamon. Por suerte, el Digimon tortuga usó su Ola Gigante para frustrar el ataque sorpresa del Digimon.  
  
- Qué es eso??!!- Exclamó Sakura, que sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho por lo fuerte que latía. Los demás estaban asustados por tal velocidad del digimon... Y aparentemente eran varios, ya que los tres Digimons del DinoTeam rodeaban a sus Tamers, que estaban en el centro, haciendo un triángulo. Todos estaban nerviosos, ya que esos Digimons no eran de confiarse.  
  
Otro Digimon tritón apareció, abriendo su boca y preparándose para dar una buena mordida.  
  
Nombre, MarineGekkomon. Etapa, campeón. Ataque especial, lanza dorada. Pertenece a la clase de los Animales Marinos  
  
- Guadaña Creciente!!!!!!!!- Gritó Shikmon, liberando su guadaña y alejando al Marinegekkomon de su area, tratando de que no lleguen con satoshi y los demás.  
  
Islamon trataba de liberar olas como las de hace rato, pero su desgastado cuerpo se lo impedía.  
  
- Esos digimons son muy rápidos...- murmuró Gatomon – Son sólo dos... Pero parece una docena...  
  
Eso lo constataba el dino Team. Alrededor de Islamon los MarineGekkmons nadaban, dando vueltas e impidiendo que la tortuga digimon se alejara lo más rápido que podía, dejándolo intacto y alerta.  
  
Otro tritón apareció y Gatomon usó su Golpe de Gato para regresarlo al agua. Otro más, pero la Llama Bebé de Agumon bastó para detenerlo. Los dos MarineGekkmons aparecieron y el Digimon Gato y el Dinosaurio usaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo contra uno, pero el otro llegó con Satoshi y los demás.  
  
Shikmon apareció, pero sus garras (no tuvo tiempo para liberar sus Guadañas) no impidieron que el MarineGekkmon se acercara al Dino Team.  
  
DemiVeemon usó sus burbujas venenosas para detener momentáneamente al MarineGekkomon, pero el otro (el que Gatomon y agumon habían lanzado al agua) apareció por detrás  
  
- Aléjate, bestia horripilante!!!!!!!!- Exclamó Sakura, muy, muy asustada.  
  
Satoshi, haciéndose el líder, se puso delante de Yoshiki y su amiga.  
  
- Manténganse detrás de mí!!!!!- Exclamó.  
  
- Y dejarte todo el crédito a ti?? Ni pensarlo!!!- Dijo Yoshiki, poniéndose al lado izquierdo de Morisato. Sakura se quedó sola detrás, sonriendo ligeramente porque ellos dos empezaban a llevarse un poco mejor (La sonrisa que se daban lo comprobaba).  
  
- Golpe de Gato!!!!!!- Gatomon atacó oportunamente a ese tritón. Tardpó un poco porque la cantidad de MarineGekkomons había aumentado por dos.  
  
Agumon y Shikmon hacían lo posible por mantenerlos en el agua, pero la cantidad aumentaba más y más. Cuando pasaron de los doce tritones, Gatomon ya empezaba a inquietarse.  
  
- Eso no nos va a llevar a nada...- Dijo, mientras que los tritones esperaban en el agua el momento para atacar – Lo mejor sería escapar lo más rápido que se pueda, Islamon.  
  
- Tienes razón, Gatomon.- dijo Shikmon.  
  
- Yo también estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Islamon, nervioso.  
  
- Bueno... cuando cuente hasta diez, tú nadarás con todo.. Entendido, Islamon?  
  
- Entendido.  
  
- Es una buena idea, Gatomon.- Comentó Sakura, sonriente – Bueno, después de todo, el Digimon siempre se parece a su Tamer...  
  
- no presumas.- Interrumpió Satoshi.  
  
Tres Marinegekkmons atacaron a la izquierda de Islamon, y Gatomon tuvo que usar su Golpe de Gato al máximo para devolverlos al agua. Eso hizo que se debilitara (porque aún tiene el Virus Shadow en su base de datos) y que ya no pudiera con más tritones, que aparecían como si fuera una fiesta y ellos fueran invitados.  
  
- Uno...- Dijo Gatomon, tirada pero aún consiente. Sakura trataba de ir con su Digimon, pero Satoshi y Yoshiki no lo permitían, manteniéndose en el centro.  
  
Shikmon y Agumon hacían lo que podían para sacarlos, pero ya eran varios. Islamon no podía salir disparado. Tenía que hacerlo hasta que Gatomon contara hasta diez.  
  
La gata analizaba la situación. Diez segundos era mucho como para soportar quince MarineGekkmons acechando.  
  
- Dos... Diez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El Dino Team tuvo que agarrarse de la palmera para no salir volando por la velocidad de Islamon, que prácticamente fue lanzado por un cañon. Los pocos MarinGekkomons que estaban en la pequeña isla no tuvieron mucha suerte y salieron volando hasta quién sabe dónde.  
  
- Islamon.. Baja la velocidad!!!!!!!- gritó Sakura. No aguantó más y salió volando al igual que los tritones.  
  
- Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritaron Satoshi y Yoshiki, al unísono. Islamon se desequilibrio por el susto y se volteó, haciendo que Satoshi y compañía entraran al agua. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que el google boy no pudo reaccionar..  
  
se quedó en las profundidades del mar, ahogándose, mientras cerraba sus ojos...  
  
. . .  
  
fin del capitulo diez  
  
. . .  
  
Nota del autor:  
  
Perdón por la brevedad del FlashBack, pero por ser eso (un simple FlashBack) no podía ponerlo en todo el capitulo. 


End file.
